Grown Out of You
by Cecily-Chan
Summary: [Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto] Hinata has always loved the blonde boy, but Naruto has never noticed. Being heartbroken, Hinata moved on, while Naruto finally opens his eyes and sees that he can't live without her. Four words: Hell. Has. Broken. Through.
1. Beginnings

**Cecily-Chan:** This is a Naru&Hinata fanfic. No yaoi, no yuri, just plain love. It's rated K+, since the PG romance.  
**Naruto:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto! But it would be nice if she did.  
**Sakura:** You perv, baka! -punches him-  
**Naruto:** Ahh! Sakura-Chan! I didn't mean it like that...!  
**Hinata:** Naruto-Kun...?  
**Cecily:** Eew... My heart belongs to Gaara anyways!  
**Gaara**: Great...another fan girl  
**Cecily:** -glomps- Gaara I love you too!  
**Hinata:** -mutters- Maybe I should glomp...Naruto?  
**Naruto:** Did you say something Hinata-Chan?  
**Hinata:** Uhhh... -faces reddens- No, not really!  
**Sakura:** Once again, the disclaimer Naruto! And do it RIGHT!  
**Naruto:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto. She simply writes fanfics of it.

* * *

**Boy:** Years when we were young, I saw you as nothing. 

**Girl:** Yet I stayed loving you, and longed for your kiss.

**Boy:** I loved someone else.

**Girl:** I couldn't bear it this.

**Boy:** I fell in love at first sight with her.

**Girl:** She was much prettier than I.

**Boy:** I fell for the wrong girl.

**Girl:** I lost you to her.

**Boy:** The girl I loved loved me back.

**Girl:** They belong together.

**Boy:** I never noticed you're feelings.

**Girl:** I hid my feelings well from you.

**Boy:** As I grew I knew I never loved her.

**Girl:** I cried myself to sleep every night.

**Boy:** I longed for you.

**Girl:** I was alone without you.

**Boy:** Now I wish to apologize.

**Girl:** My heart is forever broken.

**Boy:** But you do not love me anymore.

**Girl:** I do not love you any longer.

**Boy:** Now I realize...

**Girl:** Now I realize...

**Boy:** I love you, Hinata.

**Girl:** I hate you, Naruto.


	2. Small Changes

**Cecily:** Short and sweet: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"**Naruto-kun..."  
**"**That's what I would say, everyday. I would fiddle my fingers and speak gently as air. Naruto-Kun, oh my dear, Naruto-Kun.  
****It never mattered. He never saw me.  
****I would train harder for him, and sometimes for myself.  
****When I say for myself, I mean for my goal, Naruto-Kun.  
****Now, I never say Naruto-Kun.  
****I say, Naruto. The suffix, "kun" is dead.  
****Yet, I still love him. My heart flutters to here his name, to imagine him, or to actually see him. When I touch him, I'm ready to burst. Yet, I hid my emotion."

* * *

**

It was a raining morning, when she woke up, from a night of tossing and turning. Her heart ached. She couldn't sleep or eat for days. She always fainted during her training sessions, and had to be carried home from lack of energy. She couldn't think straight. Hate consumed her delicate and fragile heart, making her confused. Hinata was a mess.

She looked to her nightstand. A picture stood of her and Naruto, when they were on a mission last year and a picture when they were around twelve.

She loved this picture, when they were young.

Naruto was hugging Hinata, while Hinata's face was shaded crimson. They looked so young and innocent; it brought tears to Hinata's eyes.

Then she looked to the current photo she framed currently.

Naruto was nineteen, and Hinata too.

They both were sitting in a forest, arm and arm, with smiles painted on there faces.

Naruto looked no different, except he was taller, and his face was broader.

He wore not his orange jacket and pants, but a net top, and black pants, with his black gloves with silver plates, with the Hidden in the Leaves symbol carved into it. His new black Ninja headband's silver plate faced left now.

Hinata was thinner, with long hair reaching her mid-back, and freckles actually formed on her cheeks as the years pasted, as the bright blush faded to small hints of bubblegum pink.

She left her bomber jacket years ago. It was too small now. So she wore full black suit that had short-sleeves and short-leggings, above the knees. A black belt, with pastel blue cloth in front and the same color and style pastel blue cloth in back. Her blue Ninja headband still stayed around her neck.

Hinata couldn't help the tears form under her eyes. She loved Naruto with her entire heart.

She loved him so much it ached every moment of her life.

Hinata couldn't bare such pain, but she enjoyed it.

If it was such a burden to love him, she will love the burden along with him.

But now, she was confused.

"Hinata? Are you up?"

Hinata was startled to hear a voice in the dead silence of her room.

"Hinata? Are you up?" The voice asked again.

Realizing the voice, Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I'll be dressed and out soon."

"Ok, I'll wait then."

Hinata tore the covers off her, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sleepily took off her night clothing, folding it and setting it in the hamper in her closet. Hinata took out fresh clothing. A dark red, short-sleeved and short-ending body suit, her favorite one too. Same black belt with same style of the skirt with slits on the side of the hips, looking like two simple white cloths. She tied her long hair into a ponytail, centering the back of her head, and put on her black sandals.

"Hinata? C'mon!!" The voice said, sounding annoyed.

"One minute please!" Hinata reassured gently.

She forced her headband down her face, and fixed it around her neck loosely. She refused to untie her headband. Hinata convinced herself that she can still squeeze it down her head. When it lay on her neck, it fitted perfectly, loosely like it always has.

"Hinata—!!"

"Coming!" Hinata spoke timidly. She checked in the mirror if she had everything on her, then raced out.

Hinata's nose bumped into something.

She looked up to see it was only Kiba's jacket.

"You sleepy-head, it's almost noon."

Hinata laughed, as she slid close her door. She started walking along down her hallway with Kiba beside her.

"Hey," Kiba said surprised. "When did your dad let you wear shoes in the house?"

Hinata looked at her feet then Kiba's. He had bare feet while Hinata wore her black ninja-sandals. "Shh...!" She whispered. Kiba laughed.

Kiba was different now too. He wore a light-weight Chunin Jacket, with his bandaged chest and black pants. His ninja-head band still was on his fore-head, and he still carried Akamaru around. But Akamaru had to stay outside when he entered Hinata's home. It was a rule, like you cannot wear shoes inside.

"So are we going to train more now?" Kiba asked as he buckled his sandals back on.

Hinata nodded. "Hn." She sounded, as a approval.

Kiba stood back up and slid open the door to outside. "You need work on your tai-jutsu the most. Should we work on that?"

"Hn." Hinata approved of again. She stepped outside as Kiba was attacked by the happy Akamaru. He was still small, but he was slightly heavier and stronger.

_"I will train for your heart, Naruto-kun."_ She would usually think when she and Kiba rushed to the training spot in the forest. But she blocked that out if her head. She was to confused right now.


	3. Some Advice

**Cecily:** Wow! I just put this story up and I got...2 reviews!  
**Sakura:** Only 2? That isn't a lot.  
**Hinata:** It hasn't even been 24 hours...so that good, right?  
**Cecily:** Thank you Luna.the.betrayed.ninja, and thank you JSai, for reviewing my story!  
**Hinata:** -claps- Thanks guys!  
**Sakura:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto. She doesn't even own the keyboard she is typing on!

* * *

**Naruto. I loved you with all my heart...  
****I loved you Naruto...and now I do not know...  
****If I love you anymore. My Naruto-Kun...  
****Oh I'm confused about you, my dear Naruto...  
****I need advice...and now.**

* * *

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped back into reality at the same moment. She ducked as a kunai zipped by, and nearly missed her. It cut the bark on a tree it wedged in.

Hinata stood up, scratches on her face. "Sorry!" She pleaded timidly.

Three more kunai's aimed at Hinata. She caught two with both hands, and aimed one kunai she held at the third. The two kunai's fell, with a cling. Hinata held the remaining kunai and threw it at the tree the other one was wedged in.

That tree had sixteen kunai's wedged in. The ground was cluttered with at least thirty-six kunai's, broken or not. Practice was that bad.

This time, five kunai's appeared, aiming at Hinata.

Hinata was thinking fast enough to make the outside world seem to be in slow motion.

"_Ok, five kunais. All I have to do is get three and aim it at each other again..."_ Hinata paused inside her mind as the kunais inched closer and closer. _"They have exploding tags on them!"_

Hinata grabbed two in each hand and threw them at the back two. They exploded in unison. Hinata ducked as the last one dug into the dirt and stood upward in the ground. Hinata backed away as the tag exploded.

"Hinata!" Kiba groaned as he jumped out of the tree she stood behind. Hinata was startled and turned around quick.

"Why did you dodge that one? You were getting perfect with this!" Kiba lectured.

Hinata panted hard from all that movement she has done. "Sorry Kiba-Kun...I was out of it..."

Kiba's arrowed eyes looked at her with disappointment. "First you slack of with hand to hand, and now with this." He informed her. Hinata looked up to him with her white eyes.

"Sorry Kiba-Kun. Truly." She muttered, rubbing her sore fist.

Kiba had won the hand to hand fight.

"C'mon lets just go get some lunch." He muttered frustrated.

Hinata took the lead in walking ahead. "Yes, thank you." She said, happy to take a break for once. Usually she'd plead to keep training, but today was different. She no longer wanted to do something for someone.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to see Kiba with a worried face.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Yes, fine."

"Why are you out of it today?" He asked, walking up to her.

She continued with walking out of the forest, with Kiba beside her. "I've been confused, Kiba."

"Oh?" Kiba said, as Akamaru lay on his shoulder quietly. He was probably listening too. "Confused on what?"

"About Naruto." Hinata's sad white eyes looked up as she saw the Kohona streets again.

Kiba knew what she was talking about, but he would play along. "Oh. I see, you are confused about Naruto." He mocked, pretending not to know.

"You know what I mean." Hinata snapped, seeing through his lie. "I need advice."

Kiba stopped walking and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not a girl. Ask my older sister or something." Akamaru barked at his remark.

Hinata smiled. "Maybe I should ask a girl then?" She looked to Kiba again. "Akamaru? I need some advice..."

"Akamaru is a boy, Hinata!" He snapped back at her, making her laugh a little.

"Yes, I was kidding." Hinata apologized, petting Akamaru on the head.

"Good. So who are you going to ask for advice?" Kiba asked, a little baffled about her joke. "Not Sakura or Ino...right?"

Hinata walked along the sidewalk again. "I guess I'll ask TenTen or Temari or someone...The Fifth perhaps?" Hinata said the Fifth loud and clear.

"Whatever." Kiba sighed, walking a different direction. "Meet me back at the forest at three o'clock for more training."

Hinata's body felt sore now. "Ok." She politely agreed, walking to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**NO I AM NOT HINTING ABOUT A Hinata&Kiba COUPLE!  
**If you know, "-kun" is added to show admiration on a boy, from a crush to his strength to his . Kiba is now a Chunin in the future, (in my fanfic) so she says "-kun" to show that he is now respectable.

Otherwise - Sorry to end the chapter so shortly. But I checked a million times to squeeze in some extra stuff to make this story longer, but I couldn't! Keep those reviews coming guys. I'll be sure to thank you on my next chapter!


	4. Hot Tea

**Cecily:** Wow! Even more reviews!  
**Hinata:** I like what Max927 wrote the best.  
**Naruto:** What about the other thank yous?  
**Cecily:** Thank you burnstar, Ryo-kun16, Hikari Tsuki, and my dear friend Kaytee (Katie)!  
**Sasuke:** No, not Katie!  
**Cecily:** Sasuke, run! Or Katie will fangirl attack!  
**Sasuke:** AHHHH!!!  
**Hinata:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto. And Katie does not own Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata looked up at the tower. She had her second thoughts about asking the Fifth for advice. She was now consumed with work since the Sand Village was experiencing a famine, and people were pulling up the incident about the attack on the Leaf Village, saying they should not try to help out the Sand Village. 

Hinata looked down to her feet.

"I wish not to disturb her." She said to herself, turning away from the tower. "She's much to busy with her work now. Much, much to busy..."

She sat herself down on a bench, not caring for her stomach or sores. She had to make this clear...did she love Naruto or not?

Even Tsunade-Samma would not know. Even though Hinata never told Tsunade about her crush, she knew it already. That's why everytime Hinata bumped into her, she would say, "How's Naruto?"

Oh, she knew.

Did everyone know?

Maybe.

It's not like Hinata wanted to keep it a secret.

She was just...afraid.

Afraid of having her heart crushed.

Hinata stood up, and walked down the side of the road again, looking for somewhere to dine. She stopped at a food stand, and ordered some tea. Maybe it would help her calm her nerves.

She sat down at the same bench, and looked into the tea.

"I can't stop thinking," She muttered. "About him."

A young woman sat down on the same bench. Hinata did not raise her eyes up to the woman; it was rude to stare at a stranger. So she sipped her tea and looked the other way.

"_Maybe I don't love him. Maybe I finally grew up. I've focused on my skills harder and I've seen that maybe there is more to life than simple kisses."_ Hinata thought. _"Or, on the other hand...maybe this crush I've had this long means something. I mean, he has said he liked me, just not like-like me..." _She thought more about her past.

Hinata remembered when he watched her fight Neji, he told her that he liked her too, and the most embarrassing ones...when she turned red and fainted when he was trying to scare Tsunade-samma. Then that time when he saw her naked when she was practicing near the waterfall...her mind stopped there. She didn't want to go father with the embarrassing moments.

She looked back to this year's moments. When they were on a mission to find a missing Anbu members who were killed by a ninja who had a grudge against Hidden Leaf Anbu, they both were relaxing near the forest. Naruto had told her that he would die for his friends. The word's echoed in Hinata's head.

"I love my friends, I love you, I love Shikamaru, I love Sakura, I love Neji...You guys with a whole list of others made my life this enjoyable. Thank you, especially you Hinata."

Hinata loved those honey-coated words, running through her mind. She repeated it again then happily took a sip of her tea.

"So, how's Naruto?"

Hinata looked up with fright. The woman who sat next to her was the Fifth, Tsunade-Samma!

"H-Hokage-samma!" Hinata choked out. "What are you doing here?"

Tsunade smiled. "I'm taking a break from paper-work, so why are you so jumpy?" She stretched her arms in the air and yawned.

Tsunade looked no different since seven years. She used some jutsu to make herself look young. She looked a little older than Hinata did, oh that jutsu worked great.

"Well...see, Hokage-samma..." Hinata muttered. "I need some advice."

Tsunade blinked a couple times as she let her arms fold on her lap. "About what?"

Hinata looked at her with a grin. "Naruto."

"_I knew this day would come."_ Tsunade thought. "Ahh, about that kid. So what about him?"

"I really don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I love him anymore."

"You love Naruto?" Tsunade joked.

Hinata's shoulders dropped a little. "Yes, and you knew that."

Tsunade laughed slightly. "I know. I was just kidding. So anyways," Tsunade put on her serious face. "Why are you coming to me for advice, eh?"

"Because you had a boyfriend before, right?"

Tsunade glared at her. "Excuse me, missy. I had a few boyfriends in my lifetime you know!"

Hinata giggled innocently. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to be rude. I just need advice on boys. I want to know what it is to love, and see if I still love Naruto."

Tsunade smiled. "Alright. Let me explain this the best as I can."

"Love is when you feel passionate about someone. You would protect them at all costs, and would cry or hate or even love someone else, just for them. You would kind of feel like a puppet if you were a lovesick-kind-of-person. But that really, is just a different type of love. The love you seek is when someone loves you back. You have to earn this, just like you must earn someone's trust and friendship. No one is really just selling their heart up for grabs. Some people are just desperate; wanting kisses that mean nothing and empty love. True love is when you work for someone's love, or it would be love at first sight."

Hinata soaked that all, in then questioned, "Love at first sight?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's when one person falls in love with someone's looks like candy for your eyes. That really isn't real love until it follows true love."

"Thank you, Hokage-samma!" Hinata pleaded, throwing her arms around the Hokage's neck.

Tsunade blinked a few times as she felt something warm on her leg. Something, burning.

"W-waah-aahh!" Tsunade screamed, jumping to her feet and patting her leg when Hinata let go of her.

The hot tea Hinata was drinking spilled on Tsunade when Hinata hugged her.

"Oh, sorry Hokage!" Hinata said her face rosy-pink.

The Hokage patted the leg and sighed. "It was an accident, I understand." Tsunade reassured Hinata. "I better go change now." She sighed, limping back to the Hokage Tower.

Hinata couldn't help laughing as she threw away the cup.

But she was really excited about her love of Naruto.

It was final.

It was true.

She loved him at first sight, and now...

She was going to work for the true love the Hokage-samma told her about.

But why was she suddenly confused about him?

Was she having second thoughts?

No, now it's clear.

She loves him too much.

She needs to know if he loves her back.

And she needs to know, now.

* * *

**Cecily:** Thanks guys for the loving reviews! Please take note that flaming reviews will not be thanked or mentioned.  
**TenTen:** No other couples are meant to be hinted. It's a Hinata&Naruto romance only.  
**Sakura:** But there will be a twist, so it might seem like a different matching with Naruto.  
**Neji:** Send in more reviews guys! 


	5. Love Hurts

**Cecily:** Thanks Katie again.  
**Sakura:** Why are you thanking that Sasuke-fangirl again??  
**Hinata:** Because she helped Cecily-Chan with the descriptions of my heartbreak.  
**Cecily:** So we all agree we hate Katie's ex-boyfriend, right?  
**Naruto:** Agreed!  
**Sakura:** Agreed!  
**Hinata:** Agreed!  
**TenTen:** Agreed!  
**Neji:** Agreed!  
**Sasuke:** Agreed!  
**Tsunade:** Agreed!  
**Gaara:** Agreed!  
**Cecily:** Sorry to say, that's all the Naruto Characters I have here, but trust me. Well all hate ex-boyfriends.  
**Sasuke:** So um, here. -hugs katie-  
**Tsunade:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto. But she does hate Katie's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Hinata walked around town, her heart set and ready to ask Naruto the question of her life. 

"Do you love me?"

Hinata sighed and sat under a tree near the Ramen shop.

She predicted he would be there soon, after his recent mission to the Rice Country.

"Hey Sakura!"

Hinata looked up to see Ino talking to Sakura from a distance.

Hinata tried ignoring them, and looked back at the ramen shop for signs of Naruto. But she secretly listened in.

"Hiya Ino." Sakura answered back, dusting off her new clothing.

It was quiet impressive and very Sakura Haruno.

A green hip-length shirt, with the pink circle-symbol on the back of it. Black long-shorts, black sandals and a black Ninja forehead-protector, still the headband style on her petal-pink hair. She allowed her pink hair to grow enough to be slightly past her collarbone. She grew taller along with it too, and she was still very pretty.

"I heard a nasty rumor." Ino informed, smirking a little. "Sorry to say, it's about you."

Sakura's green eyes widened. "Really? Tell me who said it and what it's about!" She demanded, worried about her reputation.

"Calm down, princess." Ino laughed at Sakura's reaction.

Ino was even a little different at age nineteen.

She was tall as Sakura, maybe an inch taller. Her blond hair grew faster too. It was now reaching down, nearly touching her elbows! She let it down now, it looked much better that way, but she would put it up when training or on missions.

She wore a net top with a violet-purple piece. She had a matching violet-purple skirt with a single slit on the right hip. She had a net leggings ending at her knees. Blue ninja-sandals and her Ninja forehead-protector on her neck, like Hinata wore.

"Please, Ino! Tell me!" Sakura demanded, and begged.

Ino folded her arms and smiled kindly. "Ok. I can't tell who said it though. I heard from someone, that you like Naruto. In fact, I heard Naruto heard this and he's about to ask you out!"

Sakura's face blushed. Blushed like Hinata's face blushed, when Hinata overheard this.

Hinata looked at her feet. "No..." She cried silently, forcing back the tears. "Please say that's just a rumor." Hinata whispered to herself.

Sakura's face was bright and red. "No way..."

"Sorry to say." Ino reassured.

"Well, ok."

"Huh?" Ino cocked an eyebrow. "You're happy about this?"

Hinata's insides were fluttering at such rapid speed. "No..." She muttered. Her chest was burning, and she couldn't tell her emotion right now.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I guess since Sasuke-kun left, I've looked up to Naruto. Sasuke was just my admiration, I truely fell for looks and skills, not the Sasuke inside. Naruto on the other hand, consoled my broken heart, healed my wounds, and always offered a hand, all along. He was always kind to me, even as kids. I look back and wish I didn't give him a hard time, ya' know? When were on our single-digit ages, we both were picked on, and made fun of. He was hated for being well...you know, and I was made fun of because of my big forehead. We both grew out of it, I guess." Sakura's green eyes sparkled a little. "He is probably stuck up for me a million times, saved my butt on missions, and still is my friend I would die for, the Naruto I knew when we were both on team seven. I love him."

Ino soaked into that and was still stunned. "You love him as a friend? Naruto?"

Sakura smiled lovingly. "I love him more than that..."

Hinata's heart stopped as Sakura continued.

"He has showed me the affection I dreamed of when I was a child. I dreamed Sasuke would love me like that, but now I see that my Prince Charming is much more. He is kind, loving, and strong within his heart. He would love me back, and I would have many reasons to love him. He would be there for me, and would give me his trust. Naruto is my prince, Ino." Sakura paused with her last statement. "I love Naruto, and I want to show it to him."

Hinata's heart panged with such pain.

Tears dropped onto the paved road.

She panted and took in little breaths. "No..."

Ino sighed. "Whatever. You say you love him, go ahead. I couldn't care less." She walked away as Sakura clenched her heart. "Bye Ino, thank you!"

Ino looked back and sighed. "Your welcome, I guess."

Hinata felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"_No!"_ She screamed in her furious mind and aching heart. _"No!"_

"_No, Naruto wouldn't, he wouldn't love her! I love him!"_

She looked at the Ramen Shop again. "When he gets here, I have to make sure I tell him I love him first." Hinata assured herself.

* * *

Naruto walked steadily with the scratches on him and a deep and red cut on his cheek, down to his chin. He was back from a mission to deal with the Rice Country's ninjas to ship some food to the Sand Village. Naruto ended up being attacked by the angry dealers and the Country's ninjas... 

Naruto couldn't say he won. He just did Rasengan ONCE, to one guy, and they all surrendered and promised to ship food to the Sand Village.

But he was still attacked and hurt.

The cut in his cheek and the fact he had to pull out three sharp kunai's out of his leg. So he limped the way back to Kohona.

As he was going to stop at the Ramen shop to reward himself, he saw petal-pink-haired Sakura walk to him with a smile on her white-milked skin.

Usually, Naruto would say hi, and they would talk for a few minutes before they parted their ways. But this was different. She seemed to be very happy he returned from an easy mission.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he saw the girl approach him.

Sakura smiled as she shifted her weight to her feet. "Hello Naruto, how was the mission?"

"It was okay. The Rice Country promises to ship in some food for the Sand Village."

"Oh, so what happened to your cheek?" Sakura touched his cut as he backed away.

"Well..." Naruto thought what to say for a moment. "Kunais are sharp you know!" He laughed at his own joke.

Sakura smiled sweetly and covered her mouth to cover her throaty laugh. "I know that, Naruto-kun. Here, let me heal it..."

Naruto thought when she said 'heal it', he thought she would heal it with some jutsu she learned from the lessons she was getting from being Tsunade's apprentice. Instead, Sakura did something else. Something heart-stopping.

She kissed his cheek.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he pushed her away a little.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, confused a little. Sakura wasn't supposed to like him. She was supposed to love Sasuke, even if he left her. She was supposed to love him no matter what, and long for the day he would come home. It was what she wanted when she was young, and what she probably wanted now. Though Naruto loved Sakura when they were both on Team Seven, and still loves her as a friend now, he never would guess...that she'd would kiss him.

Sakura's innocent jade eyes blinked. "Why not?" Her chest beated with his sorrowful heart. She loved him, and she need him. But if didn't want her or need her back, she'd be on the same path again.  
She hated spilling out her emotions. Her heart was now fragile as ever, and when it's crushed, it caused her thoughts of sucided. Especially when Rock Lee died when Sakura was only fifteen.  
Before her eyes Rock Lee was laying and his mouth spilled blood. Sakura tried to heal him, but she couldn't. He was dying to fast.  
_"I love you Sakura..." _Was the last words he said before he died.  
Now, she wanted to say her love before she died too.

Naruto looked at her sorrowful gaze. "You don't love me." Naruto said, feeling guilty for asking her such a question. Those innocent eyes made him feel partly bad for receiving her kiss. _"If Sasuke looked into those eyes, he probably would love her back."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura smiled with her peach-toned lips. She touched his bloody cut and said, "Who said I didn't?" She hugged him lightly, burying her face in his chest. "I do love you, Naruto. I do love you very much! I have to tell you this! I don't want to die with my last words of faith like Lee-kun has!" Tears formed at her covered eyes. She loved Lee also, loved him with her heart and blood. She loved her friends, she loved them all. But the ones who had protecter her in the past...is the ones she wanted to protect herself, the most.

"Sakura..." Naruto said, hugging her back. "You really don't love me."

Sakura looked up at him with the tears still falling down from her eyes. "I really do! I realize that now!" The tears filled her jade-colored eyes. "I've always loved you. You were always there for me when I fell, always there with a loving smile, you were always there. I know I am a fool to tell you know, but please. Please tell me..." Sakura's voice drifted off. "If you love me back."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. Sakura's eyes widened as he kissed her on the lips. His lips were warm, as so was Sakura's.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck as the kiss when on.

When Sakura came for air, she looked at him with soft eyes. Naruto spoke gently as he gave her a loving smile. "I love you, too, Sakura-Chan."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her heart stopped completely. Tears rushed to her eyes, but she didn't feel them run down her blushed cheek. Her emotions were unreadable. She felt hurt, she felt anger, she felt sad, and she felt some other emotion she couldn't even tell. Hinata wished Tsunade-samma told her about this emotion. She wishes she could write down the feeling and throw away the paper with the dreaded ink saying this feeling. This feeling was unbearable. She hated Sakura, She hated Ino, She hated Tsunade-samma, She hated Kiba, she hated everyone on this day, even her beloved Naruto. She hated him the most.

Hinata's eyes flooded with tears as she ran back home. She need sometime to think. She needed time. But time is what she didn't have.

**

* * *

Cecily: I know that isn't enough to make someone cry...  
****Hinata:** I cried! -sobs-  
**Cecily:** I promise, it's just a good twist in on the story.  
**TenTen:** Oh, I never knew Rock Lee would die in the story! -feels bad for yelling at him earlier-  
**Sakura:** I need soap! And fast!! -scrubs tongue with bar of soap-  
**Naruto:** Wow, I'm a player, huh? -winks-  
**Cecily:** Erm...apparently my only friend here is Neji.  
**Neji:** Don't get to close to me Cecily.  
**Cecily:** Whatever. XPI know that isn't enough to make someone cry... I cried! -sobs- I promise, it's just a good twist in on the story. Oh, I never knew Rock Lee would die in the story! -feels bad for yelling at him earlier- I need soap! And fast!! -scrubs tongue with bar of soap- Wow, I'm a player, huh? -winks- Erm...apparently my only friend here is Neji. Don't get to close to me Cecily. Whatever. XP 


	6. The Mission

**Cecily:** I'm back again, with only Neji here with me.  
**Neji:** Only because you tied me up.  
**Cecily:** Your point?  
**Neji:** Umm...can you untie me now?  
**Cecily:** But you might run away!!  
**Neji:** Well, I won't.  
**Cecily:** Promise?  
**Neji:** Promise...  
**Cecily:** Okie... -unties Neji-  
**Neji:** I'm free!! -poofs away-  
**Cecily:** Well, I'm alone now, here with my 6th chapter.

* * *

Hinata buried her face against the soft white pillow. 

She blinked twice, and sat up with a sticky feeling on her cheeks.

She had cried hard enough to fall asleep.

Hinata looked at her alarm clock.

It was 12:54am.

She had gotten home at 3:32pm, and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep.

Hinata stood up and realized she was still in her clothing.

She couldn't care less, so she took off her sandals and forehead-protector, and put the sandals neatly beside the door, and her forehead-protector on her dresser.

She walked out of her room, knowing her father was already asleep, so she could go to the kitchen and finally eat something.

Hinata opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bowl of soup. She closed the fridge quietly, and sat herself down at the table, and carelessly sipped the bowl.

"So after heartbreak..." She said to herself, her voice scratchy. "I guess I can say I made up my mind." Hinata stood up, and placed the bowl in the sink. "I cannot love someone who doesn't love me back. And I can't love someone who loves someone else."

She turned around and looked into the dark kitchen and declared silently, "I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata sat down on the counter and looked at her bare feet. "I'd sell my soul to you, I'd cut my head off for you, I just might kill others for you." She said, the thoughts burning inside her mind. "It seems that I love you so much, I hate you."

In the morning at 7:30am, Tsunade-samma called up Hinata to her office.

Hinata put on a full-underbody-bandage suit, from the collarbone down to her knees. Over it she put on a simple gray top and gray pants with her black sandals and her headband around her neck, and went out.

"Hello? Hokage-samma?" Hinata asked timidly as usual as she peeked open the door to her office.

"Hello Hinata," Tsunade said, as Hinata opened the door entirely, revealing the others standing there: Shikamaru in his new Jounin Jacket, TenTen, Kiba again, and Naruto.

Tsunade continued. "You all are assigned a mission."

TenTen folded her arms as Hinata walked up to the desk. "What's it about?"

TenTen was better than ever. She was a Jounin also, but she never wore a Jounin jacket. She wore her brown hair in two tight braids, and a milk-white top and gray shorts. Black ninja-sandals and her forehead-protector on her forehead, with her brown bangs still peeking out.

"Well, the Yasu clan heiress has gone missing. And since the clan is dying out, the heiress was meant to marry the heir of a brother clan of the Yasu." Tsunade stopped for a breath then continued. "Through the Forest of Keshin, is where the heiress, Suisei, was last seen."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "So we have to go track down Suisei and take her back to her village?"

"Yes." Tsunade said quickly, then standing up from her desk. "You all have no longer than four days until the wedding of Suisei and her fiancé. So hurry up."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "So...who's the leader of the group?"

Tsunade's amber eyes looked up and seemed to be annoyed with the question. "TenTen is the team leader, and Hinata is the medical leader."

TenTen smiled as she turned on her feet and walked to the door. Shikamaru and Naruto followed her as Hinata stared at her feet.

Kiba laid his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Hinata looked up with a dumb smile. "Yeah, just tired I guess."

Hinata ran before the group as Kiba did the same.

* * *

**Cecily:** Review please, or I'll tie you up. Yes you, the one reading this from your computer. REVIEW!!  
**Inner Cecily:** Review...please? 


	7. Good Night

**Cecily:** Well, I've wanted to make my chapters longer. So I made this one from my two chapters I saved in my files, and mixed them together.  
**Shizune:** It's chemistry in computer files!  
**Cecily:** Ah, yes. Since Neji poofed away and all of my Naruto Cast friends are gone, I have Shizune!  
**Shizune:** Ummm...what happened to everyone? -is nervous-  
**Cecily:** I didn't kill them. Promise! They all are just mad at me for my power of fanfics.  
**Shizune:** Ah, ok. Cecily does not own Naruto.

* * *

At only 8am, the team set out to the Forest of Keshin.

Hinata was quiet as they all walked down the dirt path to the forest, talking about the weirdest things, but still, enjoying themselves.

"And I say that too much Ramen is bad for you!" TenTen argued.

"I say that Ramen is the ultimate god!" Naruto laughed.

TenTen put her hands on her hips. "Gods aren't sold at cheap food stands!"

"Hey," Naruto said, backing away from TenTen. "That place is like my second home! No need be rude!"

"I'm not rude!" TenTen stomped. "I'm just saying that your choice of breakfast, lunch, and dinner is all the same and bad for you!"

Shikamaru even enjoyed the little argument. "Troublesome..." He muttered, as Kiba hit him on the back.

"You still say that?" Kiba laughed, and Akamaru barked twice.

TenTen smiled at Shikamaru. "Troublesome!" She mocked.

"Troublesome!" Naruto joked along. "How troublesome!"

Kiba joined in. "Troublesome Woman...!" He said to TenTen.

"Troublesome Loser...!" She said back, making a face at Kiba.

"Ah, you both are just so troublesome." Naruto said, making TenTen and Kiba laugh hard enough to make them cry.

Shikamaru turned around at the laughing two and cocked an eyebrow. "Weapon-obsessed and Dog-obsessed, still?"

TenTen and Kiba jumped up at the same moment. "Hey! You're cloud-obsessed!" They both yelled in unison.

Shikamaru smirked and continued walking forward with his back against them. "Nah, I'm more rain-obsessed now."

They all fought over the weirdest things, while Hinata followed behind quietly, looking at the graceful, yet sad trees.

"_Poor trees."_ She thought. _"They can't experience any thing but growth and thirst, and death later on. No excitement at all, just providing shade and beauty, how it must be sad to be a tree."_

She touched the bark of the tree and looked up at the glossy leaves. They were all beautifully and natural green...oh how beautiful it looked. Maybe that's why Sakura wore green. Green was a natural and lively color, showing of how gorgeous nature really was. Even as the jade-colored eyes were green, Sakura was far more elegant than Hinata ever was.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto.

He looked innocent as ever, with soft and worried eyes. His eyes blue as sapphire, so pure and charming. "Are you ok, Hinata?"

Hinata looked ahead where TenTen, Shikamaru and Kiba walked. She rushed to them, passing Naruto without looking at him in the eye. The only contact she made with him was the accidentally brushing of her hand against his.

"_I'll ignore him."_ She told herself as she walked next to TenTen. _"I don't need him. If he's out of sight, he's out of mind."_

TenTen looked at the sorrowful Hinata. "Hey Hinata, why are you so quiet today?" She said, a bright smile painted on her tanned skin. "Usually you talk and laugh with us, instead of talking to trees."

Hinata blushed. "Heh...you saw that?" She said, embarrassed a little.

"Yeah, but we all have our weird moments!" Only TenTen could get away with that with receiving the cheerless, sad eyes Hinata laid on people to make them feel guilty.

* * *

As they stopped for the night, they set up camp.

Since the Keshin Forest was quiet peaceful and quiet, they all laid out their sleeping bags with no tent over them. It was Naruto's idea.

Hinata sighed as she dipped her feet into the river. She looked at her gloomy reflection in the calm water.

"Wow, I never noticed how my hair was so long, but short, and boring." Hinata said, thinking how short Sakura's hair was short and pretty and how long Ino's was. Hinata's hair length was stuck in the middle.

Then she looked at her eyes. "They aren't any color. Just white as paper. Not jade green like Sakura's, not sapphire like Naruto's, not navy blue as Ino's, not amber as Tsunade-samma's, not even as summer deep as TenTen's! Just boring and white."

Hinata stood up in the water and walked along the sharp and smooth rocks. Sharp or smooth, they all hurt equally against her sore feet.

"Maybe I should change my look?" Hinata asked herself, as she tied her sandals back on and walked back to the camp.

* * *

Naruto looked at Kiba while they rolled out their sleeping bags. "Hey, Kiba?"

Kiba sat himself down on his sleeping bag and sighed. "Yeah?"

"Is anything wrong with Hinata-Chan?" He asked, as he also sat down on his own sleeping bag.

Akamaru growled a little at Naruto. Kiba sighed again and asked, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because she won't talk to me." Naruto said, standing up and spotting Hinata helping TenTen pick berries and fruits. "Here, watch." Naruto said to Kiba. Naruto cupped his mouth and called, "Hinata-Chan! Can I talk to you?"

TenTen turned around and looked puzzled.

Hinata remained her back to him, as she pulled out an apple from a high-up tree.

Naruto turned his back to them and faced Kiba. "See? I told you."

Kiba wasn't paying attention, he was busy scratching Akamaru.

Naruto's shoulder's dropped as he sat back down and groaned. "You weren't watching, huh?"

"Nope." Kiba teased. "But if Hinata won't talk to you that mean's she mad at you."

"Well, I knew that!" Naruto barked at him. "But why is she mad at me?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe it's something you said!"

"Well," Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his chin up. "Last time I checked, the last time I talked to her was when I was leaving to the Rice Country for the dealing mission."

"Really? I thought yesterday she talked to you!" Kiba said, confused. "After her morning practice she said she'd skip lunch to uh..." Kiba paused and filled it in with an excuse. "...to meet up with you when you arrived!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No, when I came back to Kohona, I didn't see Hinata at all."

Kiba paused and tried thinking why Hinata didn't get her advice from the Fifth and talk to Naruto. That was her plan, right? Before Kiba could open his mouth, he scented vapor in the air. He jumped up and ran to TenTen.

Naruto felt abandoned. He stood up and looked around for Shikamaru—Shikamaru was already asleep on his sleeping bag. Naruto shrugged.

"TenTen!" Kiba said, running to her.

"What?" TenTen yelled, as she looked at the boy. "I told you not to scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but it's going to rain."

"Oh, ok. We'll put up the tents then." Hinata said, grabbing the basket of fruits and berries she collected.

TenTen didn't buy it. She swung her head around and cocked an eyebrow. "How would you know? The sky is only scattered with baby clouds."

Kiba sighed. He hated explaining. Couldn't people just accept information? "My nose is scenting a lot of water vapor, clinging to the air."

"Are you sure that isn't from the river near us?"

"No. The water is far up in the sky."

"Well there's no proof it'll rain."

Kiba hated fighting with TenTen. He rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Just believe me, ok?"

"How can I?"

"I'm your teammate and your friend, just believe me that it'll rain!"

TenTen shrugged. "Whatever, pouch." She laughed as she took her basket and ran off to help Hinata with the tents.

* * *

When the two tents were up, TenTen had to organize the group. 

"Ok, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto, you all are boys, there for, gross and should have their separate tent from the girls." TenTen mocked. "Hinata and I are girls, so we both will share the same tent, separate from the boys...any questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand up stupidly.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" TenTen asked, eyes twinkling.

Shikamaru put his hand down and asked, "You haven't been Team Leader before, have you?"

TenTen stomped her foot. "Why? What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just...taking it overboard."

TenTen's eyebrow twitched. "How dare you insult your leader!!" She yelled at him.

Naruto couldn't help laughing.

Kiba bit his lip and swallowed his laughter.

Hinata wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

Shikamaru just chuckled under his breath.

"Good night!" TenTen said, throwing a long twig at Shikamaru as she went to her tent.

"Good night." Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata turned her back to him and climbed into her tent. _"Good night."_ She thought.


	8. Good Morning

**Cecily:** Well, my winter vactation is to it's last day. I won't have a lot of time between school and so forth, so I may be able to access the computer on weekends.  
**Shizune:** So-sad, so-sad.  
**Cecily:** Now for my lovely reviews! I simply adore everyone of them...and I continue reading them over and over to convince myself to write in another chapter!  
**Shizune:** Thank you Kai Orihomunon, Cecily promises not to tie you up.  
**Cecily:** That's what you think, -winks- Thank you Yelowhead225, Hikari Tsuki, Max927, RefusedAngel, brittny, pcttgirl23, xXnarutofan-22Xx, and Naruto-lover101101!  
**Shizune:** And our two guests, Jamaica and Holly! (they weren't signed in)  
**Cecily:** Well, I'm trying to make my stories longer. I hope this is long enough. -laughs a little-  
**Shizune:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto...she wishes to own Gaara though.

* * *

Hinata tied the last ribbon into TenTen's hair and sighed.

"TenTen-Chan...How's your relationship?" Hinata asked with her eyes soft and her voice tired.

TenTen swung her beautiful braid a little, and then twirled her head around to Hinata.

Every elegant brown strand of hair in her bangs, swung around with her. It made Hinata envy TenTen more.

"Well, it took me a while, but me, and Neji-kun are closer." TenTen said, as she crossed her legs and shrugged a little doubtfully. "I can't say we are in any relationships though. I mean, he's a genius and all, but he is way too serious about things."

TenTen put her thumb on the bottom of her own lip and continued. "Like a while ago, at the Chunin Exam festival, I surprised him and sort of scared him...he now is on a lookout everytime I'm around."

Hinata laughed lightly.

"Well, we have to wake up early and search for that heiress." TenTen said, yawning at 'heiress'.

Hinata watched TenTen pull her sleeping bag flap up and slide herself in.

Hinata did the same, and as she closed her eyes, she immediately fell asleep.

But that didn't mean her mind fell asleep with her.

* * *

In her dream, Hinata couldn't see herself, but from her own two eyes. 

The setting seemed to be dark gray, with sunlight still peering out.

Hinata felt the end of her hair.

It was short again.

Hinata was twelve again.

But, she wasn't in control of what she did.

She felt like she was watching herself.

Hinata looked around, anxiously, crying "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Little Naruto, when he was twelve again, stood a few yards away of her, looking up at the sky.

"Naruto-kun!" Twelve year-old Hinata cried, running to him, a smile on her face.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her feet stuck.

Naruto blinked confused. "Huh?" He looked at Hinata oddly. "Who are you?"

"Naruto-kun!" She cried again, trying to move her feet. She looked at her feet. All she could see was her ankles, with the cement covering her shoes up slowly. Like if the ground was trying to eat her.

Suddenly, the twelve year-old Sakura simply walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." She said, kissing him on the whiskered cheek. "Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-Chan." He said back, kissing her on the lips.

Hinata fell down screaming.

A knife though her heart as the image faded away to white.

Even with the dream, she felt the tears rush down her cheek.

* * *

She woke up. It wasn't tears after all. 

It was Akamaru's drool.

Hinata jumped up and yelped.

Akamaru yelped back.

"Hinata?" TenTen asked tiredly, rolling on her back, and then lazily opening one eye. "What's with the screaming?"

Hinata hugged Akamaru and petted him to calm down. "Nothing TenTen-Chan!" She whispered timidly.

TenTen sat up completely, tried to crawl out of her sleeping bag.

Hinata was amazed she could do that all without opening her eyes.

TenTen crawled out completely, sat herself down on the sleeping bag and rubbed here eyes. "Ok, I'm going to wake up the boys now." She muttered, slipping on her sandals and crawling out of the tent.

Hinata sighed and wiped the slobber off her cheek.

"Eh." She sighed with disgust.

Akamaru barked happily once.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, climbing out of the tent herself, the dog following her.

Hinata's eyes widened. TenTen laid down on the ground next to the boy's tent.

She looked as if she fell back asleep or fainted.

But she looked dead.

Hinata screamed at she sat down to TenTen, pulling her wrist from her, to feel her pulse.

But, when Hinata grabbed her wrist, she couldn't pull it from TenTen. Yet, TenTen didn't seem to move at all.

"What?" Hinata asked TenTen's un-responding body.

She nudged TenTen a little more. "TenTen, wake up! Are you sleeping? TenTen!"

"Hinata?"

Hinata twirled her head around to see Naruto. Naruto sat on his sleeping bag, in the boy's tent, holding the tent flap open wide enough to see Kiba still asleep. Shikamaru was in the front, near the opening in the tent, so you couldn't see him much.

Hinata forgot her forever silence to Naruto and screamed at him. "TenTen is not sleeping!"

Naruto jumped out of his tent quickly over Shikamaru, and felt TenTen's forehead.

Hinata rushed to her tent and grabbed her basket.

She rushed out, and sat the basket next to TenTen.

"Have you checked her pulse?" Naruto asked Hinata, as Hinata took out a small pinkish fruit, and peeled it with her fingers.

"Yes, but I can't pull her hand away from herself." She informed, putting the small torn pieces of the fruit and placing them into a bowl as quick as she could. She grinded the fruit into small dust, then looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, feel her heartbeat!"

Naruto placed his hand on TenTen's chest as Hinata poured the crushed dust into TenTen's mouth.

"If she coughs it, we know she's alive and ok." Hinata informed as Naruto looked back at her. "A medical classic."

A cough.

But it wasn't from TenTen.

Shikamaru and TenTen eye's blinked open at the same time.

But only Shikamaru raised his head up.

He groaned tiredly and coughed. "My throat is scratchy." Shikamaru complained.

Naruto and Hinata stuttered in unison.

It was only Shikamaru, and his shadow tricks.

Hinata took the grinding bowl and threw it at Shikamaru's head. "Idiot! Your dumb shadow!" She yelled angrily.

Shikamaru ducked and the bowl smacked into Kiba's head.

"What?!" Kiba yelled as he's body flung up from his sleeping state.

Naruto was surprised at Hinata.

She never was this...she never showed...this side of herself.

She showed hate and anger.

Usually, the Hinata he knew showed kindness and shyness.

The timid girl who everyone loved,

Had more emotions than anyone thought?

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and glared. "What the heck was that about?!"

Kiba sat up, as Akamaru retreated to him. "I should ask the same! Why the heck did you throw something at me Naruto?!"

Naruto ignored Kiba and looked at Shikamaru. "How could you do that from your sleep anyways? Possessing someone's shadow?!"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru confused, then back at Naruto, then at Hinata, then at TenTen. "Hey, is TenTen exhausted or something?" He asked, truly curious.

Hinata put her head on TenTen's head. "Wake up TenTen."

TenTen jumped up immediately and looked around. "What happened?"

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, as Shikamaru sat there baffled.

Kiba stood up, holding Akamaru, and crawled out of the tent. "Shikamaru accidentally caught you in his shadow...you were asleep, like he was."

Hinata smiled as she stood up. "It's okay now. Let's go search for the heiress now." She had to change the subject before TenTen would blow up.

Shikamaru crawled out of the tent, and tied on his sandals, like nothing happened.

Naruto laughed as Kiba handed Hinata the small hand-sized bowl.

"I think this is yours." Kiba sighed, as he followed TenTen to the trail.

Hinata smiled and laughed too. She looked at Naruto with a soft smile.

_It seems that I love you so much, I hate you..._

Hinata's mind brought up those words, making Hinata frown again.

She turned her head, took the small bowl and basket, and put them back in the tent.

Hinata took three large fruits, and about two handfuls of berries, and wrapped them up in a small cloth, and put it in her messanger bag she had around her shoulder.

Naruto sighed. "One minute we're friends, another minute she hates me!" He said to Shikamaru as he stood up.

"Naruto, get over it." He yawned, as he followed Kiba and TenTen to the forest, carrying only a backpack.

* * *

"Well Kiba." TenTen sighed, as she looked up upon a treetop. "You were wrong, it didn't rain last night."

Naruto jumped up to the high branch TenTen stood on and sighed. "Cut him some slack TenTen. We still could have been eaten alive by mosquitoes or something if we didn't put up the tents."

Kiba nodded as he walked along the ground with Hinata.

Hinata stopped walking and brought her fingers to her mouth.

"**Byakugan!"**

Hinata focused around for any sights of the heiress.

Kiba sniffed the draft air and looked back at TenTen. "It will rain later on tonight."

"I don't believe you and your nose." TenTen sighed, as she jumped another tree branch.

Akamaru barked. Kiba growled at TenTen, and jumped up to the high branch she stood on.

"It might be a storm. That's why I scented water vapor in the air yesterday and today, just believe it!"

TenTen smiled and started laughing. "You sound like Naruto—believe it!"

Shikamaru patted Hinata on the back. "No signs, huh?"

"No..." She muttered. Hinata took in little breaths and she strengthened her focus.

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto jumped down from the branch. "This heiress...she's getting married to another heir of another clan...have the two met before?"

TenTen jumped down and dusted off her gray shorts. "No, like most clans, if doesn't matter if the two are in love. They just have greed of money and riches and wanting to inlarge their clan."

"So the Yasu heiress and the Yasu brother clan heir, were okay with this?" Naruto asked, as he and TenTen ran ahead, with Kiba running and jumping on the same speed on the branches. Hinata and Shikamaru walked behind, looking carefully.

"Yeah, until the heiress was found missing. She traveled across this forest to go to the area where the wedding was going to be set. But she, and the guards her father sent her with, stayed somewhere in this forest and they haven't been seen."

"Do you know if any creatures are here that could have killed them?" Naruto asked, like he was used to forest monsters eating people or something like that.

"No, many have traveled through this forest. Nothing ever happened. In fact..." TenTen stopped running, and turned to were Shikamaru and Hinata walked behind them. "Hinata brought a map. This forest is so small, someone mapped it out!"

Hinata blinked hard and her white eyes returned to soft and normal. She dug in her bag and took out a scroll. "Here, the map TenTen." She said, tossing it to TenTen.

TenTen caught it with her fingertips, and opened it. Beautiful ink was written on white paper, with such skill and art.

Naruto looked over TenTen's shoulder as she pointed to the key and walked at the same time.

"See, near the river...it has this big area with no trees. That's where the heiress and her guards rested for the night."

Kiba frightened them by jumping down from the high branch, and landed in front of them. "Are you sure? How can _I_ believe _you_?"

TenTen's eyebrow twitched again. "Shuddap, Kiba!" She yelled at him, making him jump back a little.

Hinata caught up and looked over TenTen's shoulder. "It's a perfect place. It has the river right on the spot, and the tree way lets in more sun in the morning. It would be a slice of heaven." Hinata joked, as TenTen giggled a little.

Shikamaru caught back up with everyone.

He hated being left out.

"So Hinata, did you see anything?" Naruto asked.

He asked her a question she had to answer him back with.

Because it had to do with the mission.

Surprisingly, Naruto missed her soft, timid voice saying his name.

"She already said she didn't." Shikamaru answered for her.

Naruto dropped his shoulders. _"Thanks a lot Shikamaru."_ He groaned in his head.

Kiba sniffed the air. "I don't even smell any other scent in this forest except our own."

TenTen chuckled. "Not even animals? C'mon, all forests have animals!"

"Actually TenTen-Chan," Hinata said shyly. "I couldn't see anything in this forest except trees and the river. Not any animal or insect."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Nn...are, you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

Shikamaru thought for a second. "It's weird, this forest is so empty." He turned his head to TenTen and Naruto. "Did you both even hear any birds chirp this morning?"

TenTen rolled her summer deep brown eyes. "Well now, I was too busy being STUCK IN YOUR SHADOW!" TenTen barked at him.

Naruto laughed.

TenTen had a bad temper.

But she was still funny and kind.

It reminded Naruto of Sakura when she was around twelve.

Sakura had a bad temper, and would always unleash her rage on Naruto.

But that's what made her so cute.

How she never seemed to grow up.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked back to see his teammates had stopped walking.

"What?" He asked. "Why'd you stop—?"

Without talking, TenTen nodded. Everyone behind her nodded back.

Except Naruto.

TenTen ran past Naruto, with the others running behind her.

Except Naruto.

"_Why are they ditching me?!"_ Naruto thought, as he ran behind them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled after them. "Where are we going?"

Hinata turned her head, still running. "Be quiet!" She said lightly.

Naruto never heard those words from her.

But he did as she said, and closed his mouth.

Hinata turned her head back forward, and caught up her pace by throwing her arms back.

Naruto finally caught up with them, when they all stopped.

Naruto panted heavily, as he laid his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "W-Why'd you g-guys...run?" Naruto asked, panting hard.

Hinata didn't respond. She simply and quickly slid Naruto's hand off her shoulder, without even looking at him.

"Look." TenTen whispered, pointing to the scene.

* * *

**Cecily:** I love cliff hangers! Do you?  
**Shizune:** No. I hate them!!  
**Cecily:** But what good authoress would write a story without a cliffhanger? 


	9. Pretty Eyes

**Cecily:** You may wish to reread the last few sentences to catch back up to the story.  
**Sasuke:** Apparently, I was brought here by the scent of...  
**Cecily:** -lifts plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies-  
**Sasuke:** -mouth drools-  
**Cecily:** Now I need to attract more of the Naruto here...cookies only work on Sasuke.  
**Sasuke:** -eats cookie- So what ever happened to that ex-boyfriend of Katie?  
**Cecily:** Ooh yeah! Um, his sister sent that email saying that he was breaking up with her.  
**Sasuke:** Sure, whatever--cookies, now.  
**Cecily:** Say please, then the disclaimer, and you get the entire plate.  
**Sasuke:** -faces brightens- Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto. -takes plate away from her- I own the cookies though.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. 

The space where TenTen had pointed on the map, it was there.

It was a slice of heaven, like Hinata said.

But what was interesting was that there was a flipped over white and gold carriage.

Items such as clothing, scraps of food and books were thrown on the ground.

A woman, laid on her stomach on the ground, her black hair covering her face, and her body clothed in a white dress.

Hinata and TenTen seemed to run to the woman before anyone could blink.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" TenTen asked as she and Hinata tried lifting her from the ground and face her upward so they could see her face.

Shikamaru calmly looked around at the turn-over carriage.

Naruto watched Hinata in the corner of his eye, still wondering why she was acting so weird. But he pretended to be looking around the scene.

Kiba scented the air. "That's odd...the scent of water is more heavy here."

Akamaru was in Kiba's arms, and he barked.

Kiba nodded. "You're right Akamaru, it seems like it rained here for days, the scent is so strong."

TenTen held the weak woman as Hinata flipped her over to her stomach, and set her down gently.

The woman was beautiful.

She had dark black hair, and her skin was fair and clean.

She wore the elegant and simple white dress, with a silver necklace with four silver chimes at each section of the necklace. She was breathtaking and simply charming.

Hinata felt the woman's heart beat. "She's fine. She seems to have been knocked out."

TenTen smiled. "You already did this today, huh?"

"Yeah." Hinata laughed, as she looked back to the woman. "She looks very weak. Very tired...could she have been the heiress?"

TenTen dug through her bag. "Tsunade gave me a picture her father sent us, for identifying the heiress." TenTen pulled out a thin photo.

Naruto walked over and sat down next to TenTen and Hinata and the woman. He took the picture and looked at the woman.

"That's her alright, but this woman here is more gaunt and weak."

Shikamaru sighed as he scooped up the woman like he was the groom and she was the bride. "We better take her back to the camp and get her medical attention of our own."

Kiba and Naruto nodded as they started walking out of the area and back on the dirt path.

TenTen stood up and Hinata too.

Hinata gave the photo back to TenTen.

"Are you ok?" TenTen asked, as Hinata turned away and followed the boys.

"I'm fine." Hinata said boldly.

_Why would I lie to my friends...?_

_Why would I give up my meaning of life?_

_I hate Sakura._

_Yet, I envy her._

_I wish to be her, to have beauty._

_Mostly I wish to have Naruto-kun._

* * *

Hinata looked at the sky. 

The sun was setting beautifully. The sky was shaded red to purple, including orange, yellow, faded green, blue, and purple. It looked as if the sky were just a canvas, with so many varieties of colors fading to its neighbor's color. Pink clouds that were taking the color from the red shade of the sky. The same pink clouds hid the sun the best they could, but light of the beautiful sun fought through it and shone.

The pink clouds.

The Sun.

Hinata smiled as me made a promise to herself to be like the sun and shine through that pink little fairy. That pink fairy, Sakura Haruno.

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped back into reality, and then sighed loudly. She expected Naruto to be the one calling her name.

He always did when she had a piece of mind.

But it was Shikamaru who had called her.

Not Naruto.

"Hinata—the woman is waking up." He said, signaling the medical leader to do her stuff.

Hinata stood up and rushed to the tent where TenTen set her down and cared for her.

Hinata crawled into the tent and saw the woman lying on TenTen's sleeping bag.

She had a cloth dipped in cool water on her forehead, yet her black hair seemed dry and untouched by the water.

The woman's eyes blinked up as she moved her hand to her head.

"Ma'am?" Hinata said as the woman raised her eyes up to Hinata.

The woman's eyes seemed dark and yet soothing.

No doubt she was spoiled with such beauty as her.

The ends of the woman's mouth curled up into a smile. "Thank you..."

"For what, ma'am?" Hinata asked softly.

"F-For...saving me."

"From who? And more importantly, what is your name?"

The woman touched her beautiful necklace. "M-My name i-is Suisei. I am f-from the Yasu cl-clan, and I t-traveled across this for-forest to be mar-married."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, my team and I have been searching since you disappeared."

"Dis-disappeared?" The woman repeated with her eyes wide and frightened. "I d-didn't dissa-dissapear!"

Hinata would why she stuttered as she spoke. "Well, we found you now. So we can bring you safely out of this forest and to where you will be married."

The woman buried her face in TenTen's pillow. "I c-can't be married to him."

"Why not?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I am not per-perfect for him. He des-deserves someone p-pretty, not me."

Hinata was surprised. The woman was stunning as it is, so why does she hate herself so much? "You are pretty enough for him, Suisei." Hinata reassured the heiress.

The woman's eyes peeked out from the pillow. "N-no. I'm ugly and th-thin. My guards ev-even told me so...th-then they left me b-because I would-wouldn't agree."

Hinata smiled. "You are beautiful, enough for any prince could imagine. Now, get some sleep, you need to rest up so we can take you to your destination."

The woman nodded. "M-Miss...?" She asked as she leaned back in TenTen's sleeping bag.

Hinata started to crawl out of the tight space, and then stopped. "Yes Suisei-San?"

"W-what's your n-name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Y-you have prett-pretty eyes."

Hinata smiled as she crawled out of the tent and said, "Thank you, you too."


	10. Bad News

**Cecily:** I'm back! And I've got more Cast Members here with me! (without using rope)  
**Sasuke:** She dragged me in here with the scent of cookies.  
**Sakura:** I got dragged in here by the scent of cookies!  
**Naruto:** I got dragged in here by the scent of cookies!  
**Cecily:** Turns out Team 7, not including Kakashi, like my cookies.  
**Shizune:** I'm back because I like that Cecily is making food for everyone.  
**Cecily:** Now...I want Gaara in here! But he got a restranting order against me since that time I hid inside his gourd.  
**Sasuke:** ...  
**Sakura:** ...  
**Naruto:** ...  
**Shizune:** ...Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto blue eyes blinked tiredly as he walked down to the tent again.

TenTen sat on the ground, talking with Hinata near the small fire where they cooked thin fish.

The heiress was sleeping in the tent.

TenTen stood up as soon a Naruto sat down.

"Me and Hinata are going to get some more food and fruits before we head out, ok?" TenTen said.

Naruto nodded. "So how's the heiress girl?" He asked, seeing Kiba walked out of the boy's tent, sleepy as Naruto was.

It was early morning; early enough that sun haven't waked up. The sky was dark blue and the diamond stars faded slowly. The large white-faced moon was fading along with them. The air was cold and thin, and wind barely blew. The leaves were glossed over with dew, and the scent of chopped wood and a campfire filled the thin air as it was.

Hinata stood up, and silently followed TenTen as they went to the forest with their small wooden baskets to fill up.

Kiba sat down near Naruto. "So you are still wondering about that Hinata-thing?"

Naruto rubbed his nose a little. "Yeah, I'm getting a little worried."

"Worried?" Kiba asked, knowing he had hit the weak spot.

"Well...I guess I made a mistake." Naruto said, not making eye-contact at Kiba, but looking down at the fire Hinata made. "...you know Sakura, right?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered plainly. He had no idea what that pink haired, green-eyed, apprentice-of-the-Fifth, girl had to do with anything.

"She misses Sasuke a lot. Sakura can't live a day without crying."

"I know that. We had to chase those Sound Ninjas when he left. Sasuke is a big deal to you and Sakura. He was your teammate after all—I won't know what to do if Shino or Hinata left. I'd miss them too."

Naruto nodded. "I can't manage to see Sakura in pain. She's my friend, and it's hard to see anyone hurt that much." Naruto clenched his heart. "Because...it hurts me to see someone special be hurt."

Naruto carried on. "So when I came back from my recent mission, I saw Sakura again, not in pain. She kissed me and told me she loved me, and she wanted to be with me."

Kiba's narrow pointed eyes widened as large as they could possibly get. He didn't say a word.

"So," Naruto continued. "I told her I loved her, only because I don't want to see anyone important to me, in pain or suffering. I do love her, like I love everyone else that I call my friend. And now, when I think my heart is bandaged up and healed because Sakura has gotten over Sasuke, I see Hinata in pain."

Kiba sighed and shook his head lightly. "Sorry, I don't know—" Kiba was going to finish the sentence with, "...why Hinata is mad at you" and obviously lying, but TenTen and Hinata came back with their baskets full.

"Ok, all set?" Hinata said joyfully.

Kiba soaked in what Naruto said and wondered how Naruto saw she was in pain. If Hinata was in pain by the 'Naruto and Sakura' kiss, she was a good actor to cover it up.

"I guess," Naruto sighed as he stood up and smiled. "So where is the place we are delivering Suisei too?"

Shikamaru appeared behind the girls, and sighed. "A few miles out of what TenTen calls, 'a small forest'."

TenTen shrugged as she stepped on Shikamaru's foot.

Hinata smiled a little as Shikamaru yelped and TenTen giggled.

* * *

Shikamaru had to carry the heiress again in his arms.

She was weak and light, so he didn't complain.

But she was very sick and had a high fever.

Hinata walked by Shikamaru preparing medicine while Naruto held the basket Hinata brought.

TenTen lead the way as Kiba and Akamaru kept saying it would rain.

Again.

"So...Hinata." Naruto said as he gave her the three small lavender colored berries. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." She yawned. Hinata placed the berries in her grinding bowl that hit Kiba before, and grinded them into some pink gush.

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders back. "TenTen is fighting with Kiba again." He announced when TenTen hit Kiba in the side.

Naruto smiled, his whiskers perking up on his cheeks. He tried not to laugh when Akamaru bit TenTen's elbow.

Hinata nudged Naruto. "Steel Blue fruit please."

"Oh, ok." Naruto said, as he dug through the basket and handed her the large fruit.

"Peeled a little skin off it, that's all I need." Hinata ordered, not looking at him.

"Ok." Naruto said as he peeled the skin and placed it in the bowl.

Hinata grinded the skin in the berry gush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Naruto sighed. "So Hinata, is anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied as she placed her finger in the bowl and sampled the medicine. She stopped walking and stuck her tongue out. The medicine tasted awful, and it stung her tongue and her stomach. "Bleh..." She muttered as she caught back up to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Hinata stirred the gush and then asked Shikamaru to stop walking.

Shikamaru did so, as Hinata put in one small spoonful of the gross medicine in the heiress mouth.

Naruto stood waiting, and then kept walking when Hinata and Shikamaru caught up.

* * *

After several moments of silence and watching TenTen and Kiba argue about the rain, Hinata broke the silence in the back when she checked back up on Suisei.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata gasped. "Lie Suisei down!"

Shikamaru did so, lightly setting the heiress on the dirt road, probably ruing her perfect white dress the heiress wore.

TenTen looked back and she and Kiba both ran to Hinata.

Naruto was confused as Shikamaru was, so they both crouched down near Hinata.

TenTen cocked an eyebrow. "Hinata, we have to hurry to the palace the heiress is being married at. Miss Suisei is going to be late for her wedding."

Hinata's white eyes looked at TenTen as she took a deep breath. "Yes she is. Very late."

TenTen kneeled down and was curious. "What do you mean, Hinata?"

"Her pulse..." Hinata muttered.

Naruto was curious too. "What about her pulse?"

Before Hinata could say anything, Shikamaru announced: "She's dead."

* * *

**Cecily:** Ok, I'm still working on the dramatic thing.  
**Sakura:** I gotta admit, that's a mystery.  
**Naruto:** So when is the team going up to the palace anyways?  
**Cecily:** Soon.  
**Shizune:** What's with the rain anyways?  
**Cecily:** You'll see!  
**Sasuke:** And where are the cookies?!  
**Cecily:** Er...the Cookie Monster ate them! 


	11. The Prince

**Cecily:** I'm sick today, so I put up another chapter.  
**Hinata:** I have medicene...  
**Cecily:** No thanks. Cookies heal everything!  
**Sasuke:** -appears before Cecily- Cookies?  
**Cecily:** Uh...yes?  
**Sasuke:** -takes plate- My cookies.  
**Cecily:** You eat so many of my cookies, do you even know what's in them?!  
**Sasuke:** -eats four at once- No...Don't tell me, I want to enjoy them while I can.  
**Hinata:** Can I have a cookie, Cecily-Chan?  
**Cecily:** No, I think you'd be allergic to them.  
**Sasuke:** Hinata, what are you allergic to?  
**Hinata:** I'm allergic to those pills that make you extremely happy, and that stuff that gives you hair-loss...  
**Sasuke:** Oh...crap.  
**Hinata:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

TenTen's eyes widened. "She's...how'd she die?"

Kiba looked at Hinata's sorrowful eyes. "Was it that medicine you gave her?"

Naruto shook his head at Kiba. "No, Hinata tried it before she gave it to Suisei-San."

"She was ill and weak when we found her." Shikamaru protested Kiba.

"A fever of the highest standards." Hinata said, looking down at Suisei's face.

Akamaru was on Kiba's head, and Kiba could feel his stomach drop too. A mission failed, and a death to follow was the worst. So what would they do?

Shikamaru looked over to TenTen. "So, should we bury her?"

TenTen shrugged as she stood up. "I don't know if we do so, or just bring her to the wedding."

Naruto looked at TenTen with a confused look. "TenTen, she's dead. I don't think anyone wants to marry someone who's dead."

"I mean bring her to the palace she was supposed to be married at, and let the prince know." TenTen corrected herself, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed. "Do I have to carry the dead corpse?"

Naruto and Kiba awaited TenTen to punch Shikamaru unconscious with such a rude joke.

But TenTen didn't.

Hinata did.

"Have some respect!" Hinata yelled as she punched Shikamaru in the eye.

Naruto was surprised as everyone else was.

Shikamaru rubbed his fresh black eye and looked at Hinata.

"What the heck was that for?!" He responded loudly and annoyed.

Hinata scooped up the cold corpse she addressed as Suisei, and stood up. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

* * *

**I am not the Hinata I was before.**

**I grew up, finally.**

**The Hinata who followed behind others,**

**And watched them,**

**Is dead as Suisei is.**

**This Hinata is new.**

**Stronger, Smarter, and nothing to block her way...**

**Of being the best Shinobi she can be.**

**Even if that means to give up my Naruto,**

**To Sakura Haruno.**

**So now my friends,**

**I will say this once and only once.**

**Do not walk in front of me,**

**I will not follow.**

**Walk behind me,**

**Because I shall lead for now on.

* * *

**

As everyone stood up, silently. All worried about their friend, they mentally agreed to just shut up on the way. So they all silently followed Hinata along the dirt path, leading out of the forest. TenTen and Kiba walked behind Hinata and Shikamaru and stunned Naruto walked behind them all. It was dead silence for a few hours.

But before the reached the end of the forest and almost two miles out of the forest too, and shadowy figure walked by.

"What's this?" The man said, stopping Hinata. The man was dressed in a black cloak, his blue eyes smiling along with his hooded face. But that smile didn't last long.

Hinata didn't flinch as the man looked over the corpse.

She stepped away soon as he touched the heiress's necklace, though.

"Isn't this that girl who Prince Reikan was scheduled to marry?" The man asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Yes sir, she was sick and died...where is the palace that the prince is at? Could you point out the direction?" Hinata asked softly. She couldn't help but to soud timidly.

"Yes, let me lead you the way." The man said, as he started walking along the group.

The man started conversation. "So, you all are Kohona Ninja?"

"Yes sir." Hinata said. "Hokage-samma set us out to find Suisei-San."

"And was she dead when you found her?"

"No sir. She died from sickness along the way."

"So she was sick when you found her?"

"Yes sir."

"What did her guards do?"

"They abandoned her in the middle of the forest."

"How horrible."

"Yes sir. What will the prince do about this? Do you know?"

"I'd think he'd be sad. He was looking forward to the marriage."

"Why was he being married anyways?"

"The prince says he wishes to meet some girl to be his queen. Others say he wishes for more power and more wealth."

"So he will wed anyways?"

"Probably so."

"To whom?"

"Anyone he wishes. He is a prince after all."

"I see. Allow me to introduce us, sir. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and these are my friends." Hinata continued. "TenTen," She motioned to the braided brown-hair girl. "She's the team leader, and this is Kiba," Hinata moved her free hand and pointed to smiling Kiba and Akamaru. "And that's his dog Akamaru. Next are Shikamaru and Naruto..." Hinata stopped herself before she added 'kun'. She slowly pointed to the boys and renewed her smile.

"TenTen, the weapon's mistress of Kohona? I'm glad to meet you." The man said, as he kissed TenTen's hand.

TenTen blushed a little. "Thanks."

The man turned to Kiba. "And the young boy of the Inuzuka Clan? I've read about you and your great companion, Akamaru."

Kiba smiled. "Uh, ok."

"Shikamaru," The man looked to Shikamaru, walking backwards to keep up with Hinata. "Aren't you the boy who has an amazing IQ?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru yawned. This guy was like a stalker.

"Nice to meet you all, especially you Hinata-San. I like your name."

"Thank you."

Naruto folded his arms and looked at the man. "And what about me?"

The man shook his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, the wannabe Hokage?"

TenTen, Kiba, and Shikamaru laughed. "That's right!" TenTen exclaimed.

Naruto rolled his sapphire eyes. "Go ahead and laugh. I will be Hokage one day."

Hinata couldn't help but grin.

That was his famous line.

Being Hokage.

The man smiled back at Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga, I must say I've heard only little about you..."

Naruto ran up to the man and Hinata. "She's shy."

Hinata sighed. "I'm shy." She said to he man, like he couldn't hear Naruto.

But the man did, he just had to say something. "And here it is—Prince Reikan's Palace!"

Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, TenTen, and Naruto stopped at the same moment, and all stuttered in amazement. The palace was a large white as ivory castle, with the village surrounding it. Large walls decorated with ancient writing protected the palace. Pink sakura trees stood along the way, as the petals blew with the wind. It was beautiful.

The shadowy man lifted his black hood off his head, revealing his short brown hair. The man looked awfully kind. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is so beautiful!" gasped TenTen, breaking the silence.

"Oh and let me introduce myself, Hinata-San." The man said, smiling as they walked up the steps to the palace. He turned to the group and smiled. "I am Reikan, Prince of this Village."

* * *

**Cecily:** Suprise, suprise! Sorry about the cliff hangers, but I don't like it when reader's think it's the end of the entire story and lose interest. Send in more reviews, and I promise to add more chapters. 


	12. Funerals & Weddings

**Cecily:** I sued by Sasuke today.  
**Sakura:** I can tell!  
**Cecily:** Anyways, I gotta say most people figured out what's going to happen.  
**Sakura:** Sorta obvious.  
**Cecily:** But they won't see the huge twist!!  
**Sakura:** ...I don't think we both are talking about the same thing.  
**Hinata:** Heh, Cecily does not own Naruto.

* * *

A knight in silver plated armor took Suisei from Hinata. 

"Rest in peace." The knight said as he held the heiress.

Prince Reikan kissed the heiress's cheek. "I'm sorry my love. I really am." He said sorrowfully as the knight bowed and took the heiress into the castle.

TenTen smiled. "So you are the prince, huh?"

"Yes I am." Reikan said, bowing his head. "At your service."

"I figured." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru nudged Naruto with his elbow. "No, you didn't."

"Come now, I wish to give you a tour." Prince Reikan said, as he opened the large wooden doors to his castle.

Kiba smiled. "Is Akamaru allowed inside?" He asked, being used to the fact that Hinata's dad won't allow Akamaru inside. The Prince might follow those same rules.

"He is." The Prince said, nonchalantly. "Come and see my library. I love it the most."

The group walked through the castle, unable to breathe. It was stunning, with white marble floors that are so clean they looked like glass, large walls painted coolly blue colors, and many doors reaching to the ceiling. Candles were unlit and mounted into the walls, and knights and servants walked past them. Large staircases and many doorways and windows could be seen in such a castle. Even artwork and sculptures were as beautiful as they were on display. It was gorgeous and fit for a king...or prince.

They walked into a room that the prince called, "a library".

The room was painted 'Afternoon Tea' green, (which is more of a brown than it is a green) as one wall was just stained glass. The floor was just wooden planks nailed together with a brown rug hiding most of it. A large window that took up the entire north wall! Wooden bookcases touched the ceiling and were filled with many books of all sizes and colors. Another bookcase of the same appearance, had scrolls tightly secured on each shelf. A wooden desk sat by the large stained-glass window, with an unlit but used (it was lopsided and its wick was burnt: obviously used) candle. A book sat wide open with typed words on the white paper. A large scroll was plastered on the wall with brush-written Japanese characters. It was a classical library, even with a large painting on the ceiling of the Shinobi countries and their symbols.

"Whoa..." Shikamaru couldn't help but to mutter. What he would give to have such a classical and large library in his house.

The Prince stepped inside and smiled. "My mother appreciates our ancestors and likes the oldness of castles. She strictly does not like electricity or new devices, so I have to depend on sunlight and candlelight to read."

"You must be a heavy reader, Reikan-San." Hinata giggled. All the books and the scrolls and the entire room was like one she never seen before.

"Indeed. In fact..." The prince pulled out a red book with a Kohona symbol on it. He set in on his desk and opened it up wide, to a certain page. "I read up on Kohona's history. I love it all, especially with you all."

Kiba walked over and looked down to the Chunin exams. "Wow, where'd you get such information? It even talks about the 3rd Hokage's death."

"Wow." Naruto said as he flipped pages forward. "And when I actually fought Gaara. That was scary."

The prince smiled. "Gaara is the first-tailed demon, representing a raccoon. He is also able to control the sand around him and very powerful. To tell you the truth, I love reading about Gaara-san. Demons are my favorite to read up on." The prince closed the book and smiled at Hinata. "Like I said before, there is not much info on you, Hinata-San. You actually have one page of a biography while the others have at least three pages."

Hinata shrugged. "I'm shy."

"You don't seem shy now." The prince said, pushing the book back on the shelf, in it's place.

"I guess I changed."

"Why would you change?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata made no eye contact and pretended to be interested in a scroll. "For the better." She said, looking at the scroll.

"So you like demons?" TenTen asked, chasing after a new subject.

"Yes. I find them interesting—I like how they sealed Gaara with the sand."

"I see." Kiba said, bored now. Who cared about Gaara anyways, even if he was the Kazekage now? He couldn't even manage the famine they had of lack of water...and yet this place has a lot of the water vapor smell and it won't rain. Things were getting weirder, but Kiba was getting distracted about Hinata. Her heart was broken by Naruto and she was different.

* * *

The Prince later announced his late fiancé's funeral to his village. 

Wearing black as everyone else had, Hinata looked at the body. Suisei was on display, covered in flowers. She wore her white dress she died in, but her necklace was gone. The beautiful necklace with four chimes at each section of the silver hoop—so pretty and it was not around the heiress's neck. How odd.

Naruto, Kiba and TenTen stood in the second to last row of the gothic chapel's stands. They all wore black too and seemed to be sad.

The Prince, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood in the last row, crying and smiling.

The villagers cried and sniffled as the knights closed the coffin. They all carried it and took it outside, to be buried in the ground. A woman played a sorrowful song on her flute.

"Such a beautiful song." Hinata whispered to the prince.

The prince did not hear, because he was lightly singing the words.

_"Gentle wave...from the oh-cean...  
Gentle wave...from the sea...  
Let the muh-sic of the oh-cean waves...  
Rock my litt-le one to sleep...  
Singing la loo...la low...lullaby...bye, bye..."_

Hinata smiled. He sang with the melody nicely. "What song is that, Reikan-San?"

"It's what my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep." He smiled as he wiped a tear from Hinata's eye. "It's called, 'La loo, La low'."

"Prince Reikan?" The flute player asked quietly as she smiled warmly. "You can take the stage, my sir."

The prince smiled.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "Are you making a statement about Suisei...again?" She referred back when he spoke how he greatly had a hole in his heart about his lovely fiancé.

"No Hinata-San." The prince said. "It's a quite an announcement."

The prince stood up and walked up to the small stage of the church.

Naruto moved to sit next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata...?"

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, looking bored.

"Are you ok?"

"Why? I'm fine. I just feel sad about Suisei—"

"No, I mean...do you hate me?"

"Why do you ask?" Hinata said, looking at him with calm eyes. She did though; she hated him and wished he would die. He was not needed in her life any longer.

"Just answer. Do you hate me?"

The prince interrupted by walking onto the stage. "Hello my dear villagers," He started. "You all know I was on a search for my bride, and I fell in love with Suisei. So when she accepted my marriage proposal, I was the happiest man alive. But when she died of sickness, I had a broken heart."

A few villagers started crying all over again. Reikan continued. "Three Shinobi from Kohona have helped my love, Suisei, and brought her here. Even after she passed away of sickness, I was glad to see her again, and be able to see her again before she was buried. Those Shinobi have traveled from Kohona just for Suisei, and I must say they are the best I've know. Please meet, TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata."

The group smiled and stood up and either curtsied or bowed politely before sitting back down. The villagers clapped lightly as respect of the event.

Reikan cleared his throat. "So now, I have decided my new bride."

Villager woman chattered, hoping it was them.

TenTen poked her head between Naruto and Hinata. "I bet it's the flute player. She's drop-dead gorgeous!"

Reikan had all eyes on him now. "I know would like to present and actually ask my love if she will accept." He looked to Hinata and smiled. "Hinata-San, will you be my bride and my queen?"

Hinata's face turned pink. Why her? Why now? What was happening?

She just met this prince.

Sure, he was kind and always smiled and complemented Hinata...

But why would he just jump from a girl to another?

And Hinata wasn't half as pretty as Suisei was.

This had to be a mistake.

TenTen's brown eyes widened. "Hinata, wow!" She whispered to Hinata. "He likes you, he loves you! You can be a queen!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. Hinata looked at Naruto, then blushed harder. "Naruto...what should I do?"

"Go ahead Hinata, if you want too." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata's mind raced through to remember Sakura kissing Naruto, and Naruto kissing Sakura. Naruto had her, the pink fairy, and Hinata didn't need him in her life anymore. Time to open up to new things. And for all she knew, she could love him back. She lost the feeling in her heart and it was time for someone to love her back--not when she loved the other.

Hinata stood up.

Her legs wobbly and her heart beating fast.

How embarressing!

Hinata depended on the first things that blurted out: "Yes Reikan. I accept."

Even if she didn't truely want to say that.

Reikan smiled. The villagers cried more and clapped loudly. The loud roar of the clapping fille dthe church and leaked out of the building. With the church's echoing walls, it seemed like the entire world was clapping and cheering. Still embarressing, though. TenTen stood up and hugged her friend Hinata. So did Kiba and even Shikamaru. Hinata broke free from the hug when Naruto tried to hug her. Enough was enough.

* * *

When the funeral was over, Hinata walked outside and looked at Suisei's grave.

"Suisei, you were pretty enough for any prince, I'm the one who isn't even close."

* * *

**Cecily:** I love the reviews guys!  
**Hinata:** So what's with the song?  
**Cecily:** It's a song my chorus class is singing, and it's really pretty, so I threw it in.  
**Hinata:** I see...  
**Sakura:** More reviews! About 75 reviews before we are putting up the next chapter...with a TWIST! 


	13. Color the Roses

**Cecily:** I apologize for my short chapters! Later after I finish this story, I'll rewrite it and make it so much better**.  
Sasuke:** Turns out, after a few sodas, the effects of your cookies wear off.  
**Temari: **So that's why you have patches of hair missing...  
**Sasuke:** -covers bald spots- That's not the worst part--WEEE!!!  
**Sakura:** Uh...why is he smiling so big...and dancing with Temari?  
**Inner Sakura:** WHY NOT ME? I'm a GOOD DANCER!  
**Cecily:** My cookies have those happy pills in them...  
**Sakura: **So he's drugged?  
**Temari: **-is still slow dancing with sasuke- Pretty much.  
**Naruto: **-gets camera- Say...cheese, Sasuke! And say, Hello to SasuTema fans!  
**Sakura:** -punches him- NO! SasuSaku will stay true!  
**Sasuke drugged: **Ooh...pink hair? DID YOU DYE IT?  
**Sakura:** Uh...no...it's natural...  
**Temari:** Yeah, right!  
**Naruto:** Shuddap, ponytails. You look like Yotsuba.  
**Temari:** Noo! She's has green hair.  
**Cecily:** I'll have GRAY HAIR, if you all don't just SHUDDAP!  
**Sasuke drugged:** My pet rock, Bob, told me to say that Cecily-Chan doesn't own Naruto...cause Sakura has pink hair and Temari is a good dancer!!

* * *

Hinata sat by Suisei's grave. She read the words over and over again, memorizing it by heart. If you asked her, she would recite every word written, and how to spell it.

She couldn't help but to feel guilty, being there for her death and nothing to do to save her, and even accepting to Reikan's proposal for marriage—how quick it was too. It just happened way to fast! She had just met the prince a few days ago! But yet again, he was a prince, and like he said, he could marry anyone he wishes; he is a prince after all.

"Here lies Yasu Suisei, late bride of Prince Reikan." Hinata read the words. They stung her lips bitterly. She never had this much sorrow since when the Hokage the Third died. "Rest in peace." Though she felt the sadness and melancholy of it all, she didn't cry anymore. Her blank as paper eyes won't make anymore. Maybe she should be happy that the tears wouldn't come.

Hinata sighed.

She was having second thoughts about this.

She didn't feel truly in love with the prince.

But she wasn't in love with anyone anymore.

Not even Naruto.

She wouldn't even look at him or talk to him.

Now, she realizes she was foolish.

Foolish to judge Naruto for kissing Sakura?

No. She doesn't care about that anymore.

She feels foolish to hate Naruto.

She just...won't love him.

Just friends. And that's what Hinata will be for now on: a friend.

Like a **red rose** means **romantics**,  
The **white rose** means **just friends**,  
And the **yellow rose** means **enemies**.

The rose thing is what her and Naruto made up when they were kids.

So Hinata would be in a 'White Rose' relationship with Naruto.

That's all.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Because for about those nineteen years she existed, she gave him everything.

Her trust.

Her friendship.

A shoulder to cry on.

Open arms.

Her heart.

Everything.

Just friends.

"Hinata?" a sweet voice called. It's probably Naruto again.

Hinata swung her head around and wiped a tear. "Naruto..." She sobbed a little. She wanted to apologize with her heart on the line. A yellow rose relationship...here it goes. "Naruto...I'm—"

Reikan looked confused. He stood there, nice and tall. He was pretty handsome after all. He had fair brown hair that was ruffled on his head like Naruto's hair seemed to be like. He had gorgeous blue eyes and everything. Not a crown on his head, not anything. He just wore black from the funeral. My God, he was pretty hot.

"Oh," Hinata blushed furiously. Literally, her face was shaded deep red. Like, fire-truck, hero's-cape, bleeding-heart, RED. How embarrassing—she called Reikan, Naruto. "Sorry Prince Reikan—I thought you were Naruto..."

"It's ok." The prince said, kneeling down and sitting next to Hinata. They both looked at the grave. Suisei's name was carved in the stone, and it stood over a large torn piece of grass. Reikan gripped on his knees and looked down in grief.

"Reikan..." Hinata said, worried that he was in pain. He really did love Suisei.

Reikan looked at the grave and made no eye contact with Hinata. Not a tear fell loose from those blue eyes of his. "I'm... sorry."

"Sorry?" Hinata asked. Her mind stopped sorting through the facts. She loves Naruto, Naruto doesn't love her, she now hates Naruto, a Prince loves her, and she doesn't love the prince. She just wanted to call the wedding off and leave this village, and go home to Kohona. Have a nice hot bath with candles and everything, and just pull out a good book. Just no more of this. "You're sorry, for what?"

"Yes," He drew a breath and looked at Hinata. "I loved Suisei, and then I met you. Though Suisei was pretty and rich, and we were sort of friends since kids. But you were the one I studied in my books. You are an amazing girl—and I would seek all the information on you as I possibly could. But then my mother told me to arrange for a marriage, I asked her if I could marry who I wanted too."

Hinata suddenly blushed. She didn't know if she was suppose to be flattered, or a little scared. "You wanted to marry me, huh?" she said, her face warm.

"Yes, I really did." He started to smile. "But, my mother was the one to choose it. She choose her best friend's daughter. Suisei. Reasons were just because of the bloodline and the branch of our families, and the greed of riches and power. But I learned to see Suisei for the lovely girl she was, even if she changed since I last knew her. But I had a loose stitch in my heart when I guessed she never loved me, anyways."

"No, she hated herself because she wasn't perfect for you, Reikan." Hinata whispered. She watched those same blue eyes widen in surprise. Hinata decided to carry on. "She would beat herself up, calling herself ugly and thin and useless and not what 'a prince wanted'."

Reikan smiled at Hinata. A fragile, kind grin. "Hinata, I think that we both were just confused."

"You both were." Hinata laughed a little bit.

"I really wish I could tell her how foolish we have been."

"I know you do."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want a misunderstanding."

"Huh?" Hinata asked in confusion, blinking naively

"I want to know if you really love me."

"Well..."

"Do you?"

"I guess I need time," she said, her voice shaky. "I need to get to know you, because romances don't just pop up like that, Reikan. They need to be built up, like a wall. Sometimes, other relationships 'walls' are stronger and bigger, so that relationship would be strong and bigger too. Sometimes, a relationship wall will be weak and small. That would just be like the relationship...It would crumble. "

Reikan smiled tenderly. "So let's build up this wall, Hinata-San?"

"Sure," Hinata grinned considerately. "Let's make this wall strong."

Before you knew it, Reikan had kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata was startled at first, but she accepted the kiss, making it seem longer than Reikan planned. He just thought a simple quick-kiss would do, but Hinata refused to come up for breath. Reikan breath was warm and it tingled inside her mouth as she closed her eyes.

Deep in thought. Deep in kisses.

"Hrm...?"

Reikan pulled away his lips as Hinata did so too.

There, Naruto, blushing as much as they were, stood dumbstruck.

"Uh...did I interrupt anything?" Naruto asked, shaky and uncomfortable. "'Cause, I can go if you want..."

Hinata was uneasy with such awkward silence. She cleared her throat, and moved away from Reikan. "No, um..." she managed to say. "How are you, Naruto?" How are you? Well, probably mortified from seeing her make-out with someone she just met a few days ago, and is getting married to soon. Yeah, probably!

"I'm...fine..." Naruto said, his eyeballs finally retreating back into his skull.

Reikan helped Hinata up as he still was pink as a rose. "Well, I better go now, Hinata-Chan." He said with a slight grin. "I better go call of the wed—"

Hinata put her finger to his lips, and made him say no more. "Actually, it's okay."

Naruto blinked in confusion just like Reikan did. They were baffled in unison. "Huh?" they both asked Hinata.

"The wedding," she said clearly. "It's okay. I'll marry you."

"R...Really?" Reikan said, his jaw almost dropping. "You will?"

Naruto's sapphire blue eyes got wide again, ready to pop out. Then they relaxed.

"_I got to support her. Anything to make Hinata happy, right? Even though I don't want her to marry anyone...so why is that? She's a friend, so I have to love her and miss her, protect her and whatnot...but I can't handle this." _Naruto thought to himself. _"So she'll marry the prince? Well, at least he could give her whatever she wanted. I couldn't ever do that."_

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I will. But let's build up our relationship 'wall', like planned?" Wait, when did Hinata get like this? Oh yeah, that old Hinata died when Suisei did. Time to move on and become the new Hinata. The one being married to a prince, the one calling the shots, and the one leaving her old crush behind. See ya, Naruto-baka!

"You bet." Reikan said, kissing her on the cheek. "Bye, my lovely Hinata."

"Bye Reikan-kun..." she said clearly, then watching him walk off. Her insides fluttered rapidly she felt like exploding into a million pieces.

Love can go fast.

Love at first sight!

So like Tsunade-samma told her before, "True Love—that's when one person falls in love with someone's looks like candy for your eyes. That really isn't real love until it follows true love."

So Hinata is to confirm if it is TRUE LOVE.

Hinata turned to Naruto, a smile painted on her face.

"So, you're staying here?" Naruto asked, talking to her like a friend again.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed. "I guess so."

"Then I will too."

"Huh? But Naruto, you have to go back to Kohona—"

"I will, but I want to stay for the wedding."

"Oh."

"And I'll make TenTen, Shikamaru, and Kiba stay too."  
"Okay. I need TenTen's help anyways."

"So why are you marrying the prince-guy?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. He felt the black silk she wore. Hinata just wore this long black dress made of silk, and her long-short hair down. "Do you feel guilty about Suisei?"

"No." Hinata smacked his hand off her shoulder. "How dare you, Naruto. Can't I choose how my life is going to be like? I'm not your puppet you know!"

"I know that." Naruto said, stepping back a little; taking cautious of her. She has a bad attitude right now, best not to get **any girl** angry. He learned that from being on Team Seven with Sakura. "I never said you couldn't choose how your life was going to be."

Hinata bit her lower lip. Oh, if he knew. If only he knew he was telling her how her life was going to be like. She fell in love with this demon-boy, and forcing herself to be perfect for him. If only he knew he was forcing her to dump her heart and trust on him, but only getting his worthless friendship in return. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Hinata...do you love Reikan?" Naruto asked firmly.

Hinata didn't smile as she looked up at him with warm eyes. "What is love, Naruto?"

"What is love?" Naruto repeated. "Love is when you have affection to someone. Like uh...parents, or friends...or a person you cherish and have affection and devotion too...um, if you ask me, I love all my friends. I'm strongly attached you guys." he said with a grin. "Without friends, I'm nothing but a lonely orphan. I can't live a single day with my mind thinking about you all. I love each and everyone of you, from the brainy Shikamaru, to the perky Ino. From the age-lying Granny-samma, to the murderous and brave Kazekage, Gaara. From the timid, sweet-hearted Hinata, to—"

Hinata stomped her foot down. "To the pretty and kissable, Sakura?" she interrupted, scowling.

"Huh?"

"Well, don't you LOVE your GIRLFRIEND, SAKURA?" Hinata yelled at him.

Naruto didn't know she knew about that. "Of course I love Sakura...but not like that..."

Hinata was unconvinced. "So what was with the lip-lock?!" she exclaimed.

"I should ask the same!!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Why did you kiss SAKURA?"

"Why did you kiss REIKAN?"

"I asked YOU, FIRST!" Hinata shouted.

"I kissed her because I don't want her to be in pain anymore!" Naruto yelled back at her.

Hinata stopped yelling, and was quiet. "Huh...?" she asked softly.

"She says she is finally over the fact that SASUKE left, and that ROCK LEE died!"

"So...you kissed her?"

"No, SHE KISSED ME!" Though Hinata stopped yelling, Naruto wasn't done. "That doesn't MEAN that I love her like THAT!"

"Well, why did you say you LOVED HER?" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I said that I love EVERYONE, NOT JUST HER!" he scowled.

Hinata turned her head and looked the other way. "Really? You'd love someone even if they don't?"

Naruto calmed down a little. "What do you mean?"

"Would you love someone if they don't love you?"

"I guess not, but usually friends love each other."

Hinata smiled at him, and bent down to Suisei's grave. She picked up a yellow rose someone set on the grave along with many other flowers—and tossed the yellow rose at Naruto's feet. "I hate you, you idiot." And with that, Hinata walked back into the church.


	14. Demons & Angels

**Cecily:** Sorry for the delay.  
**Sakura:** CHA! I'm am so pissed.  
**Cecily:** Huh, why?  
**Sakura:** Sasuke is dancing with everyone except me...  
**Sasuke (drugged): -**dancing with Naruto now-  
**Sakura:** Eeep! Yaoi moment!  
**Cecily:** No, no, NO! Their will be no limes in my fanfics!!  
**Sakura:** -faints-  
**Cecily:** Oops, wrong choice of words.  
**Sasuke:** -dancing with the fainted Sakura-  
**Cecily:** Umm...ok...  
**Anko:** Anyways guys, the chapter is up. Cecily-chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked at the yellow rose at his feet as he heard the doors close.

"Hinata..." he whispered, reaching down for the yellow rose. "You...you..._hate_...me?"

He touched the rose's sunny petals, as one delicate one fell down to the ground.

"Naruto-san," Reikan called.

Reikan was running back to Naruto, a worried look plastered on his face.

Naruto turned around, gripping the yellow rose. He didn't mean to hold a grudge against Reikan for dragging Hinata away, but he couldn't help but to feel some hate in him. "Yeah?" he called back irritated, to the prince.

"Where's Hinata-Chan?" he asked.

Naruto started to smother the yellow rose in his hand. It matched how he felt: angry and confused. "I don't know," Naruto lied to him, forcing a fake smile on his face. "Why?"

Reikan smiled as he caught up to where Naruto stood. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Naruto said, holding the grin in place. "I'm well."

"That's good." Reikan said, smiling. "Well, I needed to show Hinata something, but I also need you to see."

Naruto lightened his grip on the yellow rose. "See what?"

"Why, I wanted to show Hinata and you where the guest rooms are," he said, turning his back to Naruto and starting to walk back to the way he came. "Come now, I'll show you."

"I'm coming." Naruto dropped the crimpled rose to the ground. He started following Reikan.

* * *

_Hello, my name is Naruto._

_I'm nineteen years old._

_My dream has been to be Hokage._

_Not only because I'd show everyone how strong am I,_

_And put them to shame for shunning me when I was little._

_But to also show the care and affection I give to my friends._

_See, I was just an orphan with a demon living in me._

_I wasn't dangerous, I was lonely._

_Iruka-sensei was like my father for a while._

_Then my two best friends came into my life._

_Their names are Sasuke Uchida and Sakura Haruno._

_They showed me that life isn't meant to be hated._

_They showed me that life is a gift, and you had to use it._

_Keep your dreams and work to them with all your might._

_They changed me._

_After being a Genin, I was starting to see the light._

_I made so many friends._

_I had so many adventures._

_I was living life for once._

_But that's when I was twelve._

_Before all of this, these people hated me._

_They feared me._

_I'm happy that they got to know me, though._

_Oh, so very happy._

_But what I didn't realize,_

_Is that I had a friend in those painful years._

_Her name is Hinata._

_Though I never saw this,_

_She was my best friend._

_She wiped away my tears as I cried,_

_And gave me support of my dreams,_

_She was the first friend, with open arms and an open heart..._

_And she gave me the greatest thing I lacked:_

_Another heart._

_So when I feel that painful beating in my chest,_

_I hear double._

_I hear her heart, beating next to mine, making the pain go away._

_But now, I realize that my heart is alone again._

_Because the one who cared about me, has gone._

_She's with someone else, and now I envy him._

_He has her heart in his grasp._

_He can crush it or keep it, I cannot stop him._

_Because she took her heart back, and gave it to him._

_So now, I need her again._

_I love her.

* * *

_

_Hello, my name is Hinata._

_I'm now just nineteen._

_I had a life long passion for Naruto._

_To this day, I don't know why,_

_But I love him with all my heart._

_How long I've waited to gather my courage up._

_To tell him that I love him for whom he is._

_Until that day, I became his only friend._

_I was proud to be so close to him._

_But it bothered me that he never really noticed._

_So I waited in the shadows, hoping he'd shine light on me,_

_And see me._

_But then he got older, and made new friends._

_That's when the nightmares came._

_The nightmares of him growing up_

_Growing out of me, and into someone else._

_Someone prettier, smarter, and possibly stronger._

_That was Sakura Haruno, my greatest fear._

_So I would train hard._

_I would improve my studies._

_But I knew I couldn't be pretty if I tried._

_Yet I hoped, and let my hair grow out._

_But everything I ever did,_

_From breathing to throwing a kunai,_

_It was for him._

_But it only took nineteen years of being stuck in the shadows,_

_For him having a kiss with Sakura._

_For falling for her._

_But now it's clear._

_I can live life without some silly crush._

_Or some silly grudge._

_I hate Naruto._

_I hate Sakura._

_I hate everyone in this dammed world._

_But now, I'm being married to a prince._

_The guilt has eaten me up._

_I can't marry someone I don't love._

_So now, I'm forcing my cursed emotion on someone new._

_His name is Reikan._

_But I don't love him._

_Now it's clear:_

_I don't need Naruto in my life.  
__  
I hate him.

* * *

_

Hinata looked around in the old, dusty church.

It was old and made of wood, and the building still seemed elegant. Dust was visible as the light from the large and old windows shone on it. A large stage was in the way back of the church, or the 'front'. It was decorated with red velvet pinned to the back wall, and a table with candles and a white cloth covering the maple wood table. A picture of the latest death was in the center, framed and sad. Today, Suisei's picture was there.

But it didn't look like Suisei. She was younger, with her black hair in a bob up to her chin. She wore a light green kimono and had a small fan she had in her grip.

Hinata couldn't help but to pick up the framed photo and look at it closely.

Suisei looked about six or seven in this photo, she looked pretty innocent. But again, everyone looks innocent when they were young. It's the matter of the future acts when life starts to judge you.

A light poured through the church as the doors opened.

"Hey Hinata," TenTen sighed as she closed the church doors behind her. "Looks like everyone left, huh? So what are you still doing here?"

Hinata turned around and set the framed photo back in place. "I guess, thinking."

TenTen looked puzzled. "You mean about the wedding?"

"Yeah," Hinata sighed.

"I'll help you!" TenTen smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Huh?"

"I—will—help—you."

Hinata asked her blank eyes nice and big, "How so?" Sure, Hinata decided she couldn't give out her heart or trust to anyone every again, but it was okay to show emotion to her former friends. It was her rules after all.

"Well," TenTen giggled, "I'll train you for ten days and make you the perfect princess!"

Hinata couldn't help but to blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'll—train—you—to—become—a—perfect—princess."

"Fine," Hinata said, actually smiling. "I'm desperate."

"But you owe me!" TenTen said, wagging her index finger at Hinata.

Hinata laughed lightly. "Fine, fine. Teach me, oh great sensei."

TenTen smiled tenderly, and said "Great Sensei_s_!"

Hinata's white eyes looked around. Only TenTen was really there. "What do you mean?"

The church doors opened wide, filling the dusty and dim church with light. A figure entered with nice, calm steps. The figure walked up behind TenTen, and stepped in front of her. It was the flute player, with long brown hair and a tall body. "I'm helping you too, Hinata-san."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as Reikan escorted him, Kiba and Naruto around the castle.

"So this would be your room, Kiba," Reikan said, opening a door.

The room was pretty dull. Just wooden planked floor and light brown walls. And not so surprising, a bed against the window, a large closet, a desk, and a bookcase. The bookcase was probably obvious.

Reikan pointed at the three doors along the hallway's wall. The doors were the same color and size, looking like triplets. "Then, Shikamaru's room, then yours, Naruto!"

Naruto sighed as he Shikamaru quickly ran to his room. "I...am...tired," he would say. Probably true though.

Naruto just opened his door and closed it, only muttering out a thank you to Prince Reikan, while Kiba ad Shikamaru emerged from their rooms and bowed their heads.

Naruto locked his door three times, and then took a glance around.

Same thing. A bed with blue sheets near the big window with white curtains, two doors (one to the hallway, and one to the closet), a desk with a chair, next to a bookcase with old books and scrolls. Maybe Reikan should open up a hotel!

Naruto just sat on his bed at looked at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him, anyways?

He felt like his stomach was shrinking, and the smallest mention of food would make him throw up.

Also, his arms felt like swinging around. Swinging around and punching something. Leaving a nice hole in the wall, or maybe a nice hole in Reikan's gut.

His ears buzzed and his body ached.

He felt sick, yet sad and poor.

"So Hinata's getting married," he said out loud. "And she has to stay here, with her husband?" Naruto turned on his back and let out a deep sigh.

"Probably so," Naruto said to himself. "But I thought she liked Kohona... No, that's what I think. Maybe she hates it? Well, I know she hates me. No doubt about it."

Naruto laid on his bed all day, hugging his pillow and talking to himself.

"So, she hates me? Yeah. But why? Well, she did mention I was like 'in control' of her. But, I never was. When was I in control? And why does Hinata hate me? Oh yeah, kissing Sakura. Well, I'm sorry. She won't care though, she's marrying someone important. She's probably off getting her wedding all set. Probably kissing that dumb prince guy."

"Are you jealous?"

Naruto jumped up startled. He was only talking to himself, but who just said that? Not the Kyuubi again, he hopes. He made that thing shut up for a while. So, who's talking to him?

"May I come in?"

"No," Naruto said boldly.

"Too bad!" the voice chuckled a little.

"I locked the door; you can't come in unless I unlock it," Naruto snickered. "I'm in a bad mood anyways, so go away."

"You're going to unlock it, Naruto," the voice said.

Naruto stood up. "Who is it?"

"Kiba, you idiot."

"Oh," Naruto said, unlocking the door. Soon as Naruto unhooked the chain on the door, Kiba busted right through.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked irritated. "I said I was in a bad mood."

Kiba jumped up and laughed out loud. "You were talking to yourself!"

Naruto swallowed hard. "How much did you hear? And why were you outside my door?!"

"My room is right next to yours, Naruto-baka," Kiba chuckled. "I heard it all, even if I didn't want too."

"Well then," Naruto hissed. "Give me advice, will you, you eavesdropper?"

Kiba sat in the desk's chair. "Well, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't give advice to idiots."

Naruto picked up a book, and chucked it at Kiba's head.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, after getting hit in the head with the book.

"Give me advice!" Naruto demanded.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Kiba ducked this time. Good thing Naruto didn't have anything to throw at him nearby.

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" Naruto said, looking like he's ready to grind his teeth.

Kiba sighed. "Because you're blind."

"How so?"

"Where have you been for the past nineteen years?" Kiba shouted at Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch as Kiba stood up with a terrifying scowl. "Hinata has liked you with all her heart and you just throw it away? You're an idiot! A fool! A demon!"

"Liked me? Well of course she liked me, we're friends."

Kiba rolled his sharp eyes. "She loved you, OK? L-O-V-E-D, Y-O-U."

Naruto's eyes turned big and then softened as he looked down at his feet. It was silence for a moment, but that moment seemed to be forever to Naruto.

_She, liked me?_

_She, loved me?_

_Now it makes since, she only stayed in Kohona...because of me._

_The Academy Finals, The Chunin Exams, Missions and so on, she was always there for me._

_Maybe I am blind._

_And now, I think I just broke someone's heart._

_I am an idiot._

_I am a fool._

_And yes, I am demon._

_Not just a Kyuubi, I am a true demon._

_I wish I saw that coming..._

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked, a little calmer now. "Naruto...?"

Naruto didn't move at all. He just stared at his feet.

"Hey Naruto, we're going to miss dinner," Kiba reminded Naruto with a smile. "C'mon, this is a castle, they ought to have some good food!"

Naruto's eyes didn't move as he sat down on his bed. He folded his hands and sighed. "...I'm not hungry..."

Kiba's ears never had the experience of hearing those words from Naruto. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be in the dining area with everyone if you need me," Kiba said softly, closing the door behind him.

Naruto looked at the large window behind him.

The sun was about finished with setting, as they sky was a dark shade of purple. Though so romantic, Naruto wished it was gray and gloomy, with rain pouring down. That's how Naruto felt now, but he was unable to shed a tear.

"I am a demon," he whispered, putting his head against the cold window, and breathing his airy words, "A demon in love with an angel."

* * *

**Cecily:** Awww...  
**Anko:** Awww...  
**Sasuke:** Aww...  
**Sakura:** -is still unconsious-  
**Anko: **Send in more reviews, guys!  
**Cecily:** I won't put up my next chapter until I get 110 reviews!  
**Ino:** And check out one of Cecily-Chan's new stories--_Ask Ino_!  
**Cecily:** _Ask Ino_ any personal questions, and she'll give you her advice!  
**Sasuke:** And one last announcement: Favorite People were updated on Cecily-Chan's profile!  
**Anko:** JSai, Hikari Tsuki, Ryo-kun16...thank you!  
**Kiba:** Kai Orihomunon, pcttgirl23, penquinapocolyps...thank you all, too!  
**Shino:** brokenAngel89, and whatadrag...thanks!  
**Cecily:** Love you all guys, you are my best reviewers! 


	15. Lesson One

**Cecily:** I love your comments. Even though some "unknown guests" come and say the like my story...  
**Anko:** Sounds like some impaitent readers.  
**Cecily:** I'll say. And for that, I'm not putting up Chapter 16, until I get a good amount of _honest_ reviews.  
**Shino:** Whatever...  
**Cecily:** And I love what I've read in my reviews so far, anyways. I think I am getting better at writing...and/or typing!  
**Tayuya:** And this chapter is extremely long...  
**Cecily:** I've had a lot of time. I've been sick with strep throat.  
**Shino:** Poor you.  
**Anko:** You are being sarcastic...aren't you?  
**Shino:** Oh, of course _not_.  
**Tayuya:** ...uh...  
**Anko:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

WHAT U NEED 2 KNOW:  
**San:** The one everyone knows about, or at least the one everyone knows best. Most people think of it as "Mr." but that is only somewhat true. **San** is much more friendly then saying "Mr.". It is even recommended to say **san** sometimes in business when addressing costumers to make the atmosphere more friendly and less serious. Two more thing on **san**, first you may never ever use it on yourself. If you do youll be branded a foul, a simple minded person who doesnt know the first thing about socializing. Second, **san** is not only usable when saying someones name but it is also usable when talking about a company! Im sure the Yasuki, being the most frendliest merchant of Rukugan, would use **san** a lot when talking about you or your company.  
**Chan:** the very friendly name suffix. **Chan** is almost only use on small children but may also be used to address young women too. That being said, I would not recommend you using it when talking to a young woman unless you know her very well! And I dont think I have to remind you that you may never use **chan** in a business meeting, this cute suffix has nothing to do with business!  
A few notes on **chan**. You may hear small kids say their name + **chan** or **boku**+**chan**. This is a kid only way of talking about them self and may never be used by adults and even teenagers(unless they wanna sound like they are little kids). An other very important point to remember is that when using **chan** you almost always cut the persons FIRST name you are talking too. ((Ex. Yasuko would not be address as Yasuko-chan but as Ya-chan.))  
**Sama:** an other somewhat well known name suffix. The very polite and formal version of **san** is used in almost all the same way as **san** but creates a more serious atmosphere. **Sama** is important to use when talking to costumers, showing professionalism to them and also **sama** is basically the only to address costumers in letters. Again I remind you that like **san**, **sama** is often used when addressing a company. In a normal conversation one would never use **sama** unless they were in the presence of royalty (and in modern days, in the presence of certain celebrities). Something else to pay attention to is that **sama** is never with someones first name! You cannot under any circumstances say "Naseru-sama".  
**Kun:** is a bit more difficult to use then other suffix. It is polite and formal at the same time it is also friendly. It all depends on who is saying it. It is very friendly and common for classmates to call their friends -**kun**, obeying the same rule as **chan** that the first name of the person is usually cut but not as important(Id say 50 of the time you just add **kun** and 50 of the time you cut the name too). Two other things about **kun** and its friendly side. One, it is almost only used by boys and two, it is not as friendly as just saying youre classmates family name.  
**Dono**, the least known and least useful suffix. **Dono** is somewhat hard to use as it is more polite then **san** but not as polite as **sama**. It has mainly 3 uses.  
First in formal document when address someone of lower rank. Documents are always more polite then conversations, using **san** would not be polite enough and using **sama** would sound like the boss is lowering himself to the same level as the employee!  
Second, it is used in the military when rewarding an officer. This is more a tradition then anything else.  
Third, it is used to give bad news about someone because **dono** has a more frank sound to it. Maybe because, unlike **sama**, it isnt used much and that makes it stand out more.  
There are probably more situations where **dono** would be used but they are too unimportant or rare situations.

* * *

Dinner was quiet with out Naruto. Though, Hinata's mind wasn't as calm and tranquil. A tornado ripped through her mind, and made her hesitate as she ate. It was quite...awkward.

After a dinner with only sounds of chopsticks clapping against plates and bowls, and Kiba trying to chew on his food, Hinata promised to meet up with TenTen at the staircase. TenTen said she'd get the flute player girl—neither Hinata nor TenTen knows her name—and they would give Hinata her first lesson. So Hinata retreated to her room, and finally changed her clothes. She hadn't really noticed that she has been wearing the same thing for about five days and not even taken a shower. Eew...!

Hinata closed the door behind her, as she looked around her bland room. She moved the curtains over the window, and turned her bedside lamp on. Taking two towels and a hair brush, she walked into her bathroom.

She set the towels and hairbrush on the countertop, and turned the facet to the shower.

As the water just began to heat up, Hinata took off her clothing. She closed the door, and then slid the shower door open, and stepped in. The hot water rained over her pale skin, as she just sighed in relief. Her nerves were relaxing as her mind was clearing. "Weren't showers so relaxing, or what...?" she asked herself, peacefully.

Meanwhile, Naruto had the same idea. He took a towel from his closet in his guest room, and opened his bathroom door. He set the towel on the toilet seat, and turned the faucet on the shower. He closed the bathroom door, then slid out of his clothes, and walked into the shower. Even though he was relaxing, he felt a dark cloud over his head and a cement-weight burden on his shoulders. "Weren't showers supposed to be relaxing?!" he asked himself, irritated.

Icy water suddenly poured onto Hinata.

Icy water also suddenly poured onto Naruto.

...maybe it wasn't so smart to shower at the same time...

"EEP!" Hinata yelped, running out of the shower and grabbing her towel.

"AYE!" Naruto screamed, running out of the shower and wrapping himself in his towel.

...yeah, not too bright of an idea...

* * *

After a funny experience, Hinata changed into a simple faded red, more like dimmed pink, robe. She tied her wet hair in a bun, and slid on socks.

She opened her guest room door, and walked out into the hall, closing it behind her.

She had to meet up with TenTen and the flute player.

So Hinata made her way down two flights of stairs, and met TenTen at the third flight.

TenTen had the same idea as Hinata, changing her clothes...a gray shirt with white Japanese symbols, saying, "Jounetsu", or "Passion" and black sweatpants. She had bare feet, with bright orange nail polish...she probably painted her toes before they left on a mission, because it looked pretty weird with gray and black clothing.

"Hey TenTen," Hinata said, poking her in the shoulder. "So how's my oh-so-great sensei?"

TenTen rubbed her closed eyelids. "Tired..."

"So where's the flute girl?"

"Who knows?"

"Eh-hem."

TenTen mud-brown perked up, as she and Hinata faced the top of the staircase.

The flute girl stood, her arms crossed over her breasts, and a disgusted look on her face. She had brown curly hair in a tall bun on her head, as a thick curl escaped and touched the bottom of her chin. A turquoise nightgown, end on the ground. Quite elegant for sleepwear...way over the top!

"Hey...?" Hinata muttered, wondering why the heck she looked mad at them. "What's up—?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me!" The flute girl growled. "I am not only some flute lass, I have a name, so mind your words!"

Hinata blinked in confusion. _"Who the heck says, 'lass'?"_ she thought.

TenTen laughed a little under her breath. "Sorry, then what's your name?"

The flute girl stepped down the stairs, and made eye-contact with TenTen. For a second, you would think she would have slapped TenTen, she looked angry enough.

"I am Yasu Tsuki," she started off. "And just because I can play a flute, does not mean you can label me as some flute lass."

TenTen smiled and nodded. "Ok, Yasu Tsuki—" TenTen's jaw dropped.

So the flute girl was Reikan's sister?

Didn't TenTen say that Reikan might marry her?

Oops...

Heh...

"So you're Reikan's sister?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Yes, indeed I am. I am his twin sister, but of course, he is minutes older than I," she sighed and shook her head. "So he is the one who inherits the throne."

"Well, Tsuki," TenTen said, trying to snap her out of her gloomy setting. "So you're going to help me, help Hinata for the wedding?"

"Heavens no!" Tsuki laughed. "I'm helping her become queen material!"

Hinata scowled. Royalty or not, she was pissing Hinata off.

TenTen rolled her eyes at Hinata, giving Hinata a 'she's-a-pain-but-we-need-her-help' look.

Hinata calmed down, and cracked a hard smile. "Well, uh, when should we start?"

"Tomorrow. That leaves us about two weeks of teaching." Tsuki's steel blue eyes shifted to TenTen. "Ten days of teaching. I will choose what we teach miss Hinata."

"Fine," TenTen muttered. "Whatever you want, Princess Tsuki."

"Good. Now you two get some shut-eye, you need it, paupers." And with that last remark, she stood up from sitting on the stair steps, and walked up. Ok, more like waltzed up.

Hinata threw her fist against the air, as Tsuki vanished up the second flight.

"What a PAIN." Hinata hissed.

"Well, just think!" TenTen exclaimed/whispered to Hinata. "She'll remain a spoiled princess, while you become queen!"

Hinata thought about that for a second. "You make it sound like I'm _using_ Reikan."

TenTen hanged her head down. "Get some sleep, lover-gal." TenTen stood up, and ran up the stairs, heading to her guestroom on the fourth floor, before Hinata could make any remark.

* * *

Naruto changed into an over-sized white t-shirt and navy-blue sweatpants.

He sat on his bed and looked at his fingers...why was he looking as his fingers? Who knows!

Kiba gave up knocking on his door, asking him if he wanted to talk about all this.

But Naruto blocked Kiba out of his head.

So Kiba gave up, and made Shikamaru start knocking on his door.

When Shikamaru finally agreed with Kiba and started banging on Naruto's door—he fell asleep after four knocks and saying, "C'mon, Naruto!" a few times.

So Kiba had to drag Shikamaru back into Shikamaru's guestroom.

Then Kiba gave up entirely, and went go to bed himself.

Naruto hit his head against the window.

"I am stupid." He muttered, hitting his head a few more times against the glass. "My lord, I am blind."

Naruto started beating himself up, bashing his head against the window, and hitting the wall with his fists.

It seemed to be instant suicide, but Naruto wouldn't kill himself if he wanted to.

He learned life is too precious for that.

Without thinking, he stood up, and opened his door.

Something was moving him down the hall, as if he was sleepwalking.

Before Naruto knew it, he was knocking on someone's door.

Wide-awake, he had no idea what he was doing.

A tired moan cut the silent air.

The knob turned, and Naruto held his breath.

A petite girl bumped into Naruto's chest.

She looked up and Naruto froze.

It was Hinata.

Though she looked tired, she seemed to have a glow.

She had pale and soft skin, like a sweet child.

Paper white eyes, with such a warm and soft expression.

Raven black hair, overlapping her collarbone.

And her shortness, like she'll never grow out of looking like a child.

"Uh..." Naruto said, gulping loudly. "How are you Hinata?"

Hinata's expression turned sweetly, as if she was in love again.

That made Naruto's nerves pop up in excitement.

"Naruto...you're bleeding..." Hinata cooed, touching Naruto's forehead. "And you're all banged up."

Naruto felt the touch on his head. If felt like she was healing his pain. And the pain in his heart. "Hinata...I have to talk to you about something..."

Hinata caught herself, and pulled her hand away from Naruto.

"_What are you doing? He's a dammed boy! And you hate him."_ She reminded herself.

"Hinata..." Naruto began. "I—"

"Goodnight!" she shouted, slamming the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto stood, stunned, staring at the door in disbelief.

Hinata put her back against the door, and let her body slide down to the ground.

Tears rolled down her eyes, as she tried her hardest not to sound like she was crying.

Naruto fell to his knees and looked at the door, blinking back his tears.

"Hinata, I know you can hear me," he said.

Hinata kept silent.

"Well, I'm sorry."

Hinata bit her lower lip, and just listened

"Even though you hate me...I don't hate you," Naruto wiped the blood off his forehead. "I love you."

Hinata glanced out the window. The moonlight peering through the glass window seemed to be the only light in her dark room. And how lonely the Moon looked, made her feel worse about herself, as if she were the Moon...alone in the dark sky, and having to wait for the sun to come back up, so the Moon would have someone to talk too.

"Hinata, goodnight," Naruto said, knowing she doesn't want to talk. "I love you."

"Goodnight," Hinata slipped out. Hinata covered her mouth before her conscious said anything more.

Naruto smiled, as he stood back up, and walked back to his room.

Hinata stayed where she was, her back against the door, and cried.

Love hurts. It really does.

* * *

"Hinata, wake up!"

Hinata blinked her eyes open, until the picture was clear.

She fell asleep against the door...eh...

Someone knocked on the door impatiently. "Hinata, are you up? It's TenTen."

Hinata moved away from the door, and stood up, holding her weight against the doorknob. "Yeah, I'm up," she said, rubbing her eye. The gross feeling of dried tears was sticking to her skin. "I'll get dressed and be down soon."

"Fine, meet me and Tsuki outside after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata said, opening her closet and pulling out something to wear.

Hinata put on a cyan blue long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. She brushed her boring hair and washed her face before she left her room.

Naruto was at breakfast, and he was sitting with Shikamaru and Kiba.

Everything seemed pretty normal.

Hinata excused herself early, for three reasons.

One, she had to meet up with TenTen and Tsuki.

Two, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Three, Naruto was there, and he kept trying to talk to Hinata.

So Hinata waited outside, getting cold from the morning air.

Hands covered Hinata's eyes. "Guess who?"

"TenTen," Hinata said, knowing the answer.

"Dang," TenTen sighed, removing her hands from Hinata's eyes and pouting. "You're no fun."

TenTen had her brown hair in low pigtails, lying on her chest. She wore a black shirt with a gray apron, and black shorts, and her blue ninja sandals.

"So what's with the apron...?" Hinata asked.

"Oh? You noticed?" TenTen giggled, dusting off her gray apron. "Tsuki-san said it fits me!"

Hinata sighed. Of course, the apron means a 'worker girl' or a 'poor pauper'...but whatever, TenTen.

"C'mon girlies," Tsuki sighed, walking to TenTen and Hinata. "We've got work to do."

Tsuki wore a mint dress with a light pink ribbon it her brown hair. Her hair was in a ponytail, held by the light pink ribbon. She had light wooden kimono sandals too, for comfort.

"So what's for the first day of Tsuki and TenTen's Ten Days of...learning...?" Hinata asked, her tongue tied.

"What?" Tsuki asked, snobbishly. "What in the world did you just say?"

TenTen started laughing. "Tsuki and TenTen's Ten Days of learning! It's a tongue twister!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up."

Hinata gave TenTen a 'why-does-she-act-like-her-age-and-stop-being-so-bossy' look.

TenTen ignored it and clasped her hands together. "So what are we going to do for Hinata's first lesson?"

Tsuki shifted her eyes to Hinata. Her eyes looked cold and unforgiving.

Hinata felt her goose bumps stick up. "What...?" she asked, scared of the evil look.

"I've heard you're a Shinobi, is that correct?" Tsuki asked.

Hinata nodded shyly. "Yes..."

"Ah, then I've got the first lesson planned." Tsuki proclaimed.

Tsuki lead TenTen and Hinata to the forest.

The forest where they had to find the heiress.

The forest where the heiress died.

The forest where the old Hinata died.

THAT forest.

"So, what's my lesson...?" Hinata asked, bored of walking in circles in the forest.

"Shinobi training," Tsuki said, not showing any emotion.

"How is that going to help Hinata be a queen?" TenTen argued.

"Will you shut up?!" Tsuki yelled at TenTen.

TenTen froze, and then pouted. "Sorry, your majesty."

Tsuki stopped walking and turned around to face TenTen and Hinata. Tsuki's mad expression started to wear down. "For every ounce of royalty or leadership in your blood, does not mean that you are a trophy in a glass case, just for viewing or making simple decisions. You have to be able to fight also. Assassins and traitors will always try to murder you...and relying on your guards aren't always the safest things to do." She smirked and put her hand her hip. "Suisei was a fool to rely on her guards. They left her to die in this forest, maybe she deserved it."

Hinata grinded her teeth. "You...shut up." She commanded Tsuki. "How dare you disrespect the dead!!"

Tsuki chuckled. "Ha. Well, looks like you want to slap me. But I wouldn't if I were you..." She put her index finger on Hinata's nose. "Because I'm not like Suisei. I can fight back."

Hinata swung her fist back and punched it forward.

Tsuki glided to the side, swiftly. "Tsk, tsk."

Hinata tried kicking Tsuki.

Tsuki simply backed away.

"You call yourself a Shinobi?" Tsuki laughed soon as Hinata tried power kicking again. "Oh, puh-lease! I've seen better."

Tsuki tried punching Hinata in the gut, but Hinata slyly grabbed her fist. Tsuki's eyes widened as Hinata unmercifully pushed the fist back, while Tsuki tried pushing her fist forward.

It was just a distraction, while Hinata swung her foot to slug Tsuki.

Tsuki grabbed Hinata's fist and swung around, making the kick fail.

An hour past of useless and attempting blows, Tsuki and Hinata were exhausted, and not giving up on the pointless game. Using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu wasn't allowed, only Taijutsu—since Tsuki can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. TenTen just sat there, eating her lunch and watching with pure entertainment.

Tsuki blocked Hinata's punch, with her arms.

Hinata pushed forward, and flipped over Tsuki's head.

"Filthy ninja," Tsuki said, trying to kick Hinata in the neck. Hinata ducked and aimed for Tsuki's legs, but Tsuki jumped onto Hinata's back and hopped to the ground. "How could my own brother love such a poor excuse for a—"

Tsuki was cut off when Hinata kicked her in the chin. Tsuki had no time to react, as Hinata grabbed her throat and pinned her against a tree. "CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Hinata snickered, tightening her grip on Tsuki's throat.

Tsuki was terrified. Hinata's eyes thirst for blood. She tried pulling Hinata's hand off her throat, while making choking sounds.

TenTen jumped up. "Hinata! You're killing her!" she screamed, running to Hinata, and trying to pull Hinata's hand off Tsuki's throat. "Snap out of it! Hinata!"

Hinata felt something in her head, click. And before she knew it, she had no idea what was happening.

"HINATA!"

Hinata let go of Tsuki's throat, and fell down to her knees. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried, confused. "I don't know what came over me!"

TenTen caught Tsuki before she fell down. TenTen glared at Hinata. "What the heck was that all about?" she demanded.

Hinata didn't look up; she bowed her head once more. "I'm so sorry Tsuki-san, please forgive me! Please forgive me!"

TenTen ignored Hinata, and put Tsuki down on the ground. "Tsuki, are you alright?"

"Tsuki-san, I'm sorry, I'm—"

"Will you shut up?" TenTen said, annoyed. "She's not dead! C'mon we need to take her home for medical attention!"

Hinata sat up, and looked at TenTen with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Hinata stood up, and picked up Tsuki, putting her on her back.

"Good. Now c'mon," TenTen said, running with Hinata.

"Wait!"

Hinata stopped, and tripped forward in shock.

TenTen also fell, but she fell backwards for trying to stop quickly.

"Did you say something?" Hinata and TenTen asked each other in unison.

"No, you said something!" They said again in unison, looking freaked out and bug-eyed.

Hinata felt something poking her in the back.

"Eeep!" She shrieked, jumping up, and dropping Tsuki cold.

TenTen was so shook up that she shrieked when Hinata shrieked. "Waaah!"

A smooth, high giggle tuned out the screaming.

Hinata and TenTen looked at Tsuki.

She was rolling on the ground, laughing. Her curly, clean brown hair was tangled and her clothes were covered with tears and dirt. Tsuki looked like she was having the time of her life.

But not Hinata. She though she killed her! Talk about the scare of her life, too.

TenTen dropped to her knees and stared with wide eyes. It was like a dead person popped back to life...like a cruel joke.

"Tsuki...?" Hinata muttered.

Tsuki wiped away tear and smiled. "I know you're sorry. But I am well."

Hinata looked at her feet. "That's not it..."

"Oh?"

"Why'd you scare us like that?" TenTen and Hinata demanded.

Tsuki smiled as she stood up, and dusted off her dress. "I did not mean too."

Tsuki helped TenTen up, while Hinata just stood, baffled.

"Come now," Tsuki said, running her fingers through her tangles. "The day is ending. Let's go home."

* * *

"Stop fussing!" Shikamaru snapped.

Since the girls were gone, Shikamaru and Kiba had to take care of the total mess—also known as, Naruto. And the fact that Naruto keeps beating himself up, and that Shikamaru and Kiba aren't really medical pros, it only made it fifty-times harder.

"Get away from me!" Naruto whined, throwing everything he can find: books, scrolls, and even clothes from his closet. "I don't want to take medicine!"

Naruto's entire forehead was wrapped up in a stretch-bandage, along with his shoulders. Band-Aids covered his fingers and his cheek. He had a black eye, too.

"Stop acting like a baby," Kiba sighed. "If you don't take this, you'll probably die!"  
Naruto threw a pillow at Kiba. "I'm not dying!"

"Not yet," Shikamaru sighed, waving the glass bottle with cherry red goo. "This will calm your mind, and make you stop thinking about suicide."

"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist at Shikamaru.

Like Tsuki had done when Hinata did that same move, he simply and nonchalantly, moved to the side.

But Hinata caught herself when that happened before. Naruto didn't. He plunged his fist into the wall.

His knuckles started bleeding, as he tried to calm down, slowly taking his fist back.

He's been like that all day. Beating himself and things around him. It wasn't suicide though. It was "expressing his feelings".

"Oh, really?" Kiba snickered, pinching the back of Naruto's neck.

Shikamaru didn't hesitate by dumping the contents of the bottle, into Naruto's open mouth.

Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

It tasted horrible!

"Swallow it!" Shikamaru hissed.

Naruto shook his head, with his puffed up cheeks, storing the awful tasting goo.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him around. "Swallow it, already!"

"Wait! Kiba—!" Shikamaru shouted, but it was too late.

Naruto spit out the goo on Kiba's black shirt.

Kiba looked down at his shirt.

Naruto backed away.

Shikamaru held his breath, trying not to laugh.

It was dead silence.

The door opened, breaking the silence. It was TenTen and Hinata.

"Hey," TenTen said, grinning. "Why is everyone in the breakfast room—?"

TenTen paused, staring at Kiba.

Kiba faced TenTen. _"Oh...crap,"_ he thought.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Umm...what's that on—?"

"Don't ask." Shikamaru sighed, saving Kiba.

TenTen put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll clean you up, pooch."

"Stop calling me that," Kiba said, irritated, as TenTen led him into the hallway.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Hinata.

Hinata frowned at Naruto. "What are _you_ staring at?"

"You," Naruto said, childishly.

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face," Hinata scowled.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I think the world turned inside out."

"You shut up," Hinata hissed, turning around and slamming the door behind her.

"What's with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked when she left.

Naruto sighed. "Well...like you said. The world is turning inside out!"


	16. New Look

**ANNOUNCEMENT!:** This story has been changed from _K+_ to _T_. Why? Because deaths and more advance words will be in the further chapters. Sorry guys. But it had to be done.

* * *

**Cecily:** Sorry for the long wait guys.  
**Deidara:** It was worth it, hmmm...  
**Cecily:** Deidara finally appeared in Naruto Shippuden!  
**Sasuke:** And so did I.  
**Sakura:** So did I.  
**Shikamaru:** Yeah, me too.  
**Temari:** Same.  
**Gaara:** I am Kazekage...  
**Cecily:** -tackles- I know Gaara-kun!  
**Naruto:** I even appeared!  
**Cecily:** Duh. And Sai is so pale, it's scary! BELIEVE IT.  
**Sakura:** Naruto really doesn't say, "Believe it", he says "Aka-bi-oh" (spelling?). It means, "I assure you!" in Japanese.  
**Deidara:** Hmm...yeah...  
**Sasuke:** Anyways, can I get a summary of the story? I was gone...at Orochimaru-dono's...  
**Sakura:** -cries- I miss you so much!  
**Cecily:** And with that, I wrote some poems! One touching SakuSasu poem, one sucidial Sakura poem, and One touching NaruSasu poem.  
**Sakura:** Yay for SakuSasu! Boo for sucidial.  
**Naruto:** Heh...NaruSasu...eh?  
**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun?  
**Temari:** Eek! Why is Hinata _in love _with Naruto?! It screws up the storyline---  
**Cecily:** No no, some readers have forgotten that my story covers when they are NINETEEN. 19! It annoys me so that people think that they are 12...or 13...or 14...UGH.  
**Shikamaru:** Well, that's life. Troublesome.  
**Cecily:** The summary so far: Hinata's heart was broken when Sakura stole Naruto's kiss. Hinata's tears and pain did nothing, so she decided she couldn't love anymore. She begun to hate. Hate everything and everyone. Then Tsunade-samma assigned TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nauto and Hinata a mission to retreave a missing heiress who was abandoned by her guards in a forest, while they were on their way to the kingdom where the heiress, Suisei, would be married. They found Suisei, and only shortly after when they carried her to the kingdom, she died. Hinata felt that also her old self died along with Suisei, as so she thinks she lives in a dammed world. Later, the prince, Reikan, met up with the group when the team was still returning the dead heiress to the kingdom. Reikan seemed depressed, and held Suisei's funeral. Before the funeral, Reikan showed the team around his castle, and showed them his love of books. He studies about many things, mostly Kohona's shinobi. He even said he was highly interested with the demons, and he asked why he had little information on Hinata. (Maybe her shyness on interviews?) So when they held Suisei's funeral, Reikan announced he wished to marry Hinata. Hinata accepted, only for the fate of Kohona's misson. So while Hinata is stealing away Reikan's kisses and affection, Naruto gets told off by Kiba, who says that Hinata was always in love with Naruto. Naruto is now beating himself up, hating his guts. As Naruto abuses himself, Hinata is getting Queen Lessons from Reikan's twin sister, Tsuki, and TenTen.  
**Sasuke:** Cecily-Chan does not own Naruto or the characters in the show, except the some OCs.  
**Sakura:** Including Tsuki and Reikan, along with the no-named characters.  
**Deidara:** Enjoy...hmm!

* * *

**Lesson 2: A Future-Queen's Makeover**

Hinata sat next to Reikan during breakfast. It was probably the only way to get Naruto away.

"Hello Hinata," Reikan said when she took a seat next to him. "How are you this morning?"

"Peachy," Hinata said, yawning. She reached over the table and took a dish with steamed rice.

Reikan smiled. "So I've heard my twin sister has met you already."

Hinata took her chopsticks, and lifted some rice into her mouth. "She and TenTen are teaching me how to be a queen." Hinata giggled. "I know, it sounds dumb, but I guess I'm not queen material."

"Hinata," Reikan said, wiping away some rice on her chin. "I think you'll be great queen material."

Hinata smiled warmly. "Thanks, Reikan..." she said, drifting off as she kissed him on the lips. Even though his lips tasted like Miso Soup.

Naruto wasn't enjoying the seat he was in. Right across from the kissing couple, oh joy.

Naruto needed to stop this. "Hey Hinata," Naruto called.

Hinata broke away from the kiss and eyed at Naruto. "What?" she softly asked.

"Could you pass the steamed rice?" Naruto asked, obviously not caring for the rice, but rather for Hinata. He wore the same childish grin he had on yesterday.

Hinata scowled. She saw what he was trying to do. But too bad. He had his chance, and if he didn't decide to break her heart, they could have been more than just 'friends'. "Sure," she said boldly, picking up another steamed rice dish. "Catch!"

Hinata threw the dish as if it were a Frisbee, at Naruto. Naruto was surprised how aggressive Hinata became. He caught it—correction, he _tried_ to catch it. It slipped out of it hands when he caught it and spilled all over his black shirt.

Which, as a bonus, the shirt was something Hinata sewed Naruto for his birthday last year, along with a few scrolls as another gift. But that was when Hinata was in love with Naruto. Even though, it was awkward to spill something on your own gift you gave someone.

Naruto was thinking the same thing too...even though it wasn't his favorite shirt, he liked it. It was black with white Japanese characters, (Japanese letters) saying "Future Hokage".

Hinata sat back down and kept quiet, and ate silently.

* * *

She got up and left to meet up with Tsuki and TenTen. 

"Dear," Tsuki said, as she examined the girls that morning. "Hinata, dear, you are such a tomboy."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, why?"

TenTen giggled.

Tsuki rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. "Follow me, please."

The girls followed Tsuki to the four floor of the castle, and down the hall. Tsuki opened the big maple door, to her white and red bedroom. _Everything_ was white and/or red. Her bed had a red blanket with white pillows and sheets. Her floor was white marble, as a long red carpet was centered in the middle leading to her desk. Her chair to her desk was white with a red cushion, while her desk was white with an inked red picture carved into it. (It sort of looked like a cresent moon and the sun...) Her couch was cherry red with ivory white pillows, as her dresser was white with red candles decorating it, along with the dresser's red cushioned stool, so on with the same two colors!

Tsuki pushed Hinata in the dresser's stool in front of the mirror.

"Look at yourself," Tsuki said to Hinata. "You're so, unappealing, boring, tomboyish, and something no ones looks at twice." she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Hinata touched her face. "I agree..." she sighed. "But, you could be nicer about it."

TenTen folded her arms and snickered. "You're lucky Hinata is tired today, Tsuki."

"Right," Tsuki said sarcastically. "She'd _kill_ me, would she not?"

Hinata smiled at the joke. "I'd murder you in cold blood."

Tsuki laughed lightly, obviously sarcastically. "Anyways, you need a new appearance."

"Oh!" TenTen clapped her hands and grinned. "Like a makeover!"

Hinata's white eyes widened. What were they going to do to her...?

"Correct," Tsuki said. "A complete makeover."

"Uh," Hinata stuttered, unsure what to do if they dare touch her. "I don't—"

Tsuki snickered. "Oh? You do not seem to have faith in your soon-to-be, sister-in-law?"

TenTen just sighed and looked in the mirror. Tsuki was putting too much pressure on poor Hinata, and TenTen didn't want to be part of it.

"I...I trust you."

Hinata couldn't believe those words escaped her own lips. And the moment those words escaped, she wanted to regret it. Crap.

Tsuki started to grin. "Now then, go on, and take a shower."

"But," Hinata whined. "I already took a shower _last_ night..."

Tsuki shivered. "Horrid, take another!"

Hinata sighed, and stood up from the chair. She let Tsuki led her to her bedroom's bathroom. And believe it or not (well obviously...) it was white and red. Tsuki's favorite colors, maybe. "Thank you," Hinata said ungratefully as she set the towels by the sink as always.

Tsuki rolled her eyes back at Hinata and slammed the door. "Do NOT ruin MY bathroom, understand, lass?" she called through the door.

Who says lass? She needs to talk normally, not like an elder. "Yes ma'am," Hinata said politely, locking the door. "I won't."

After a good half hour of hearing Hinata sing over the running water, TenTen fell asleep. Right on the floor, too. Too bad! She'd miss out. So, Hinata emerged in a light blue bathrobe, from the stuffy bathroom shortly after TenTen fell asleep.

"Finally," Tsuki said, pulling Hinata back to the chair in front of the mirror. "Now, kiss your old looks, farewell!"

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror.

All she saw was a hideous girl, who had the impression of being shy.

But that Hinata was suppose to be dead, right? _This_ Hinata is brand new...maybe a new look would be okay, too. This Hinata is tough and rebellious, with no one to stand in her way. A queen that can fight, and will kill if needed. This one doesn't love. This one lives in a dammed world, with others who think they are her friend. They thought wrong. She'd harm them, or let them be harmed, without a heart string even touched. She didn't care. Because what Hinata feels now, is that she is nothing mere than a Shinobi, who will marry a prince if the mission depended on it.

But what Hinata didn't see, is what Naruto saw.

A beautiful girl, with a heart of gold, with raven black hair, and paper-white eyes full of hope and grace. Her moonfaced skin, soft peach toned lips, and her shortness made her look cute and huggable. You wanted to run to her when you were sad, and cry all you emotion out, as she opened her loving arms and gave you a warm and soothing hug. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she was what the angels envied, and what the demons secretly admired. But now, Hinata seemed confused on who she was.

Snapping back into reality, Hinata saw in the corner of her eye, Tsuki. Tsuki was scrambling around for things. Hairbrush, comb, hair dye, hair bands, hairdryer, leave-in-conditioner, scissors, curling-iron, hair gel, bobby pins, crimper, hair straighter, hair ties, hair clips, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, fake eyelashes, cover-up, lip gloss, and etc. with the makeup and hair equipment.

"And, let's begin!" Tsuki shrieked, as she dumped everything on the dresser.

TenTen still was out cold on the floor, and couldn't be there to calm Hinata down.

First, Tsuki grabbed the comb. Tsuki brushed most of the water out, and hummed. The tune was that song that she played on her flute at the funeral.

"Tsuki-san...?" Hinata asked, breaking her silence.

"Yes?" Tsuki said, pausing on her humming.

"What was the song called?"

"What song?"

"The one you're singing. The one you played at the funeral."

"Oh. It's Reikan's and my lullaby. It's called, 'La Loo, La Low'."

"I like it. Can you teach it to me?"

"Sure, later."

And with that, Tsuki grabbed the metal scissors.

Hinata put her hands on her head. "No! Not my hair!"

"Your hair is hideous." Tsuki sighed, pulling Hinata's hands away. "Too short, but too long. And by the looks of it, it will never grow any farther! I promise to do a good job."

Hinata folded her hands on her lap, and closed her eyes tight.

She tried to be like Sakura, and grow out her hair to be pretty. Until Sakura cut it, and she still looked pretty. So Hinata had a tough time with her hair.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright," Tsuki said, running the comb through Hinata's raven black hair, and then taking the scissors in grip.

Snip, snip. Comb... Snip, snip.

Hinata closed her eyes shut in the process, letting Tsuki pull her head around.

Snip, snip. Comb... Snip, snip.

"Love it!" Tsuki said, as she set the scissors down.

Hinata opened her eyes, and blinked until the vision was clear. The wet hair stands bothered her eyes, and when she pulled them back, she froze. Her heart stopped.

Her hair that she worked so hair to grow out was at her chin. It looked thin, and then looked thicker around the back of her head, as it nearly touched her shoulders at the back of the neck. Her bangs were left alone as they were growing themselves out, and were already reaching at her eyes, while Hinata had always pushed them to the sides. Tsuki actually gave her a good hairstyle...with some doubts, yes.

"Uh..." Hinata muttered fingering through it, still in shock. "...me...too...?"

Tsuki then reached for the makeup. "Now to finish you look..."

Hinata shook her head, but gently enough not to mess with her new short hair. "No makeup!"

"Why not?" Tsuki scowled, holding the mascara and mascara brush in hand.

"Because," Hinata said, covering her mouth. "I _dislike_ makeup... I _never_ want to wear it."

Tsuki rolled her eyes back and sighed. "Makeup is not dangerous. I promise on my life that I will not make you look like a freak."

Hinata looked down at her feet. "O-ok..." she said timidly.

And with that, Tsuki opened the small case of mascara and pulled out the thick, black brush. She took the brush and told Hinata not to close her eyes while she put on the mascara. Hinata promised. Tsuki painted Hinata's top eyelashes a little black, and made them flair up wards a little. Tsuki said Hinata wouldn't really look good with her bottom eyelashes with mascara, so Tsuki ignored that.

"Now some blush, and a little color!" Tsuki said, dabbing faint pink blush on Hinata's cheeks, making her look like a doll in a box. Then she put on some faded pink eye shadow, and brushed only a little on her eyelids. Hinata even expericanced Tsuki coating her lips with a tasty lip-gloss. Tsuki seemed to be skilled and gentle with this, unless she was pulling down the comb in Hinata's tough hair. Ouch.

Tsuki took the hair curler, and plugged it in an outlet. After a few minutes of waiting to heat it up, Tsuki put Hinata's ends of her black hair in the crimper, and squeezed on it for a minute. Letting go, Hinata's hair was curled at the ends, and the long bangs touching her cheeks.

"You look gorgeous!" Tsuki said, unplugging the hot crimper. "Look in the mirror, now!"

Hinata already was. It was like, who _is_ that girl? Why is she staring at me? And why does she think she's _prettier_ than _I_ am? I can tell she's thinking that! I mean, _look_ at her!

"Stunning, isn't it? My best work, ever!" Tsuki cheered, patting herself on the back.

Hinata swallowed and nodded. It was good. Wow...

Tsuki kept cheering. "Lesson Two, Total Makeover, is complete!"

And TenTen slept through it. Poor TenTen.

* * *

The day went fast after that. And when Hinata was changing to bed, she had a knock on the door. 

Hinata hurried and put on that boring oversized shirt with an orange cat on it, grinning. It was pretty ugly, but good sleepwear with some black boy-shorts. Nighty-night!

"Coming," Hinata said, pretending to be yawning. She unlocked the door and opened it gently, only to let her stomach drop.

It was Naruto.

Again, visiting at night.

He was wearing his sleepwear, a dusty black shirt and black pants. White socks, and his face even more scratched up and bleeding. Yet, he looked handsome.

"I...I like your hair." Naruto said.

Hinata gulped hard enough for him to hear. "Thanks...Tsuki-san worked on it..."

"It's pretty," he said, smiling. "I liked it when you had short hair."

Hinata nodded politely. "Well, this hair style is sort of different than my old hair."

"It's still pretty."

"Thanks." Hinata sighed, bored with the conversation.

"Well, Hinata..."

"Yes...?"

"I love you." He said, serious and his eyes dimmed. "I mean it. I love you with all my heart."

Hinata's own warm eyes went cold. "Well, I hate you, and I mean it."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Who is this girl? She can't be Hinata. "Why? Why do you hate me?"

Hinata bit her lower lip. "You are a dammed boy. Who's blind and stupid. There is no reason in the world for me to love you anymore."

Naruto smiled kindly, which startled Hinata.

"Anymore...?" he questioned.

Hinata nodded shyly. "See, you are blind."

On an impulse, Naruto took her wrist, and pulled her into him.

"I'm not blind anymore," Naruto said his forehead against hers.

Hinata felt his breath tingle her lips. There they were, forehead to forehead, the closest they ever gotten.

"Now, tell me you love me..." Naruto said, his eyes looking as romantic as possible. They were deep, and as blue as the sky. It was like a poem, inside jewels of good value.

Hinata fell in the moment. Her mind was muffled by her heart.

"I..." she began. "I..."

Too late. Naruto kissed her on her lips, the ones Tsuki coated with strawberry lip gloss.

Enjoying every moment of it, Hinata could feel something heavy, fly off her heart. Something that was crushing it to make her hate Naruto. The burden. The burden flew up, and off her heart, leaving no more heartache. But the dark burden landed on her conscious.

"I...I...I..." Hinata said, pulling away from the lip lock. "I hate you!"

Tears fell down her eyes, running her cheeks. She covered her face, bowing her down and sobbed loudly. "I hate you, I hate you!" she said again, shaking her head.

Naruto's blue eyes welled up a little, also. He wiped them away and sighed. "I know you do," he began. "But I don't. I love you."

"I hate you, I hate you!" Hinata sobbed, and repeating those hateful words. "I hate you, Naruto. I hate you!" Hinata fell to her knees, covering her face gently, but sobbing hysterically.

On an impulse, Naruto went to his knees too, and hugged Hinata. Hinata threw her arms over his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. "I hate you," she repeated with tears running down nonstop.

Hinata couldn't stop pouring out her emotions that night.

She cried and cried in Naruto's arms, saying she hated him and wanted him dead.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek each time she said that.

And he told her he loved her.

She told him she hated him.

It repeated in a cycle for a while, until Hinata wore herself out crying in his arms, and fell asleep, her face sticky from tears and kisses.

Naruto picked her up and walked her into her room.

He laid her on her bed, and put the covers over her thin body.

He would have laid there with her, and wait for her to awake, but he too, was tired. And if he was found even in Hinata's room, his teammates and Reikan might get the wrong idea.

Naruto closed the door behind him, and walked down the hall.

"Hey... Naruto," a voice muttered.

Naruto turned around, and felt his nerves crawl backwards.

It was Reikan, and he didn't look exactly happy.

"Naruto, where were you?" Reikan asked, his dark hazel eyes glowing.

Naruto let his jaw shift to the right a little. "No where."

"Oh, really?" Reikan said.

"Yeah, I'm heading for bed." Naruto said, turning around and trying to walk fast.

"_Reikan's sharp eyes were like knives!"_ Naruto thought, closing and locking his bedroom door. _"Oh crap, I'm in love with his fiancé; of course he'd want me dead!"_

**

* * *

**

**Lesson Three: A Tour around the Castle.**

"Now today, I will escort you around my home." Tsuki announced that morning.

TenTen was wide awake, and still shocked on Hinata's new look. In fact, Tsuki barged into Hinata's bedroom and told Hinata what to wear! The look has to be complete. TenTen hates that she missed everything, because she fell asleep earlier.

"Nice clothing," TenTen said to Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata was wearing this odd, blank white dress. It was plain and barely touched her ankles. Tsuki also gave Hinata a necklace that was a silver hoop of metal and silver strings on each section of the necklace. Front, front left, front right, and the back. "It sort of remains me of what Suisei wore. I mean...the white dress and this necklace..."

"Enough," Tsuki scowled. "Do not interrupt your teacher!"

Hinata nodded. "Sorry, _sensei_."

"Good," Tsuki said, her eyes shifting to TenTen. "And you..?"

TenTen bowed her head. "Sorry, her _majesty_." TenTen ethicized on 'majesty'.

Tsuki sighed and twirled on her heels. "Now, let's take a look."

Tsuki ushered the girls on all five flights.

"The top flight, flight five, is the royal floor," Tsuki sang. "Paintings of our past ancestors are hung, along with simple and not so pricey, pottery and art. This floor has only six rooms. One is my bedroom; another is Reikan's, then Reikan's private study, the hallway restroom, the relaxing room, heh, and then the Empty Room."

Hinata's eye was caught at the pictures. The past queens and princesses seemed such strong Shinobi, how was Hinata going to compete with that?

"Wait," Hinata said. "The 'Empty Room'?"

Tsuki's back was turned to TenTen and Hinata, as she slowly pointed to a large set of double doors. The doors reached the ceiling, that's how big they were. And they were centered in the back of the long hallway. "Yes, they _were_ my parent's bedroom. It's the biggest room in the entire castle, except the dining room."

TenTen wasn't nervous to ask. "Were..?"

"Yes, my father was assassinated when Reikan and I were only around five. So my mother took the throne. She died of sickness only about four months ago." Tsuki explained, still managing to not cry. But you could tell she was blinking back the tears.

Hinata felt her arm-muscle ache. "Why is everyone dying?"

And with that, Tsuki started breaking down in tears.

TenTen rushed to her side and tried calming her down.

"But, why is everyone dying..?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know! A sickness has passed is what Reikan has guessed..." Tsuki said, drawing in deep breaths after each word, and crying.

"Tsuki?" Hinata asked. "Please stop."

Tsuki looked up, her face cold and under her eyes was her mascara dripping down a little. It looked like she was crying black tears.

Wiping away the embarrassing mascara tears, she got up. "I'm sorry," Tsuki said. "You're right, that is no way for a lady to act. Especially a princess."

Hinata smiled, even though it started attacking her insides.

Tsuki was proud as usual. Eh.

And when they got to the basement, Hinata was scared.

"What's this room?" Hinata asked, shivering from the cellar's coldness.

Tsuki put her hand on the large metal door. "This is one of Reikan's many rooms. Reikan has been locked up in many of these rooms, and skipping meals and his practices and even meetings and events, cooped up in the cellar. He has been performing, 'experiments', if you will."

TenTen's brown eyes widened. "What kind of 'experiments'...?"

Tsuki's palm turned pale, as her hand rested on the icy metal door. "Ones to improve our village. We have been under pressure from the world-wide famine."

Hinata snapped her fingers. "The Sand village is suffering from that, too. Kohona has been sending out food to all Sand Village, and our allies suffering under that same famine."

"Correct. Rain hasn't poured for quiet sometime, and nothing has grown. Our village is starving, and only receiving nothing more than a bowl of rice, a loaf of bread, and a glass of water a day. We are running low on food and water." Tsuki explained. "And Reikan has been acting weird since then. He has been studying harder than usual, and being cooped up in these separate rooms."

"What's inside?" TenTen asked, gripping her hand on the chilling handle.

Tsuki slapped TenTen's hand away. "I do not know! It's none of our business!"

Hinata cleared her throat. "Just a peek..?"

Tsuki shook her head. "We cannot even if we wanted too. Each of these doors has a seal that is hard to break. And do not get any ideas of sneaking inside, because you will be punished by Reikan's choice and my rule."

TenTen sucked lightly on her sore knuckles. "Wow, he must really be obsessed with this problem."

Tsuki nodded. "Yes, I guess so. But now, we will leave these three doors to Reikan. And he might find a miracle for this famine." She winked her eye. "He's a smart one, you know."

Hinata nodded. "He studies hard. I know."

Tsuki turned on her heels, and starting up the staircase. "There was a time he was studying all about you, Hinata-san."

"I know," Hinata giggled timidly.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "You guys need to get out more." She said, glancing back at the three metal doors.

* * *

**Lesson Four: A Queen's Manners.**

"Now then," Tsuki said, as her, Hinata and TenTen sat themselves down in the library. "Time to work on your manners."

"Lesson four!" TenTen said, sticking up four fingers. "Only about six more!"

Tsuki nodded. "Now, manners."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "I know my manners."

"Apparently, not." Tsuki fired back.

Hinata squinted angrily. "Excuse me."

"You're excused," Tsuki laughed. "Ok, enough. Let's begin the lesson."

Standing up, Tsuki swayed gracefully in her black and silver gown. She walked right up to TenTen, and curtsied. "Rule one. Queens and princesses do not approach, but are approached. Also, you usually curtsy back."

TenTen took the hint, stood up, and pretended to curtsy. Curtsies weren't something TenTen was used to.

"Good," Tsuki said.

Hinata nodded like she was caring. She really didn't.

Tsuki turned to Hinata. "Rule two. Always speak formally. Never be rude nor show any emotion besides being proper, pleased, or thankful. And say, 'understood' when you understand...Understand?"

"Understood," Hinata said back.

TenTen started enjoying this. "Rule three! Say please and thank you and you're welcome." She teased Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "Understood."

Tsuki folded her arms across her breasts and rolled her steel blue eyes. Hinata noticed that Tsuki had Reikan's eyes. They were metallic blue, and not sapphire as Naruto's...

_Naruto._

_I wonder what he's doing right now..?_

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped out of her own mind and looked back at Tsuki.

"Rule four. Always pay attention to everything the speaker says, because it's rude if you do not listen." Tsuki hissed under her breath.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Understood," she lied.

"Rule five," TenTen said. "Let the guests kiss your hand."

Tsuki actually smiled. "That's correct."

Hinata repeated the cycle again. "Understood."

"Rule six. Always wear dresses or gowns." Tsuki announced.

"Underst—what?!" Hinata gulped. "I can't wear dresses and gowns!"

TenTen pointed at Hinata. "You wore that ugly white dress yesterday, and you were fine."

Tsuki yanked TenTen's arm and dug her French tipped fingernails into it. "That dress is not ugly! It is a tradition to wear it in the village!"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "And that silver rod necklace?"

Tsuki released her grip from TenTen's arm, and glanced at Hinata. "That necklace was worn by our village's first Queen. Yes, it's a tradition to wear when you are or becoming royalty to the village's throne. It's valuable."

TenTen grasped her own arm where Tsuki's fingernail dents were. "How valuable?"

Tsuki eyes grew big as she slapped her hands over her own mouth. "Oops," she muttered out.

Hinata tried to forget that part. "Did Reikan give it to Suisei, like a marriage gift?"

Tsuki unclasped her hands from her mouth, and smiled. "Defiantly, yes."

"So when did you take it back from Suisei?" TenTen asked.

"When she died."

Hinata face turned pale, as she looked down at her neck. She was wearing the same necklace that a dead person had worn.

Tsuki decided to resume the lesson. "Rule six, appearance is second to everything."

TenTen looked hard at Hinata. "She looks, 'okay', Tsuki-San..."

"Okay?" Tsuki groaned. "'Okay' is not even 'ok". A queen should be elegant. Graceful, darling and truly..." Tsuki paused as her cold eyes scanned Hinata. "...always wearing dresses and gowns."

Hinata face turned stern. "Oh be quiet—!"

"Rule seven, never insult royalty or guests!" TenTen warned.

Hinata shrugged and turned her head to TenTen. "Fine."

Tsuki nodded happily. "Rule eight; always show affection to your king."

Hinata couldn't help but to shiver inside. "Understood," she sighed.

_Eew._

"Rule nine," Tsuki said, wagging her pointer finger in Hinata face. "First impressions are everything, that's why appearances are second."

"Understood."

TenTen then smiled, singing, "Oh! Tsuki-San, can I do 'rule ten'?!"

Tsuki nodded.

TenTen smiled and poked Hinata's nose. 'Rule ten—"

The library's large twin doors swung open. Since they were heavy, the doors didn't slam against the walls, but rather took force to open. But the doors being opened made a really loud sound, like stone was moving over a tomb.

"Naruto!" TenTen sighed, putting her hand on her heart. "You scared us."

Naruto smiled, scratching his blond head. "Sorry, sorry."

Hinata 'hmph'ed and turned her head to the opposite direction. "What do _you_ want?" she hissed under her breath.

Tsuki glanced at Hinata. "Be nice. That was rule seven."

Hinata rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Naruto stole a glance at Hinata. She looked so cute when she was mad. Maybe she should act made more often. And her new look reminded Naruto of when she was around twelve. She was so delicate, and sweet, then suddenly she got the idea she should toughen up. Sure, her missions got harder and she got tougher, but she was still the Hinata that Naruto knew and loved. Then, after the incident with Sakura, Hinata is different. Or just trying to act different.

TenTen's fingers appeared in Naruto's glance.

TenTen snapped twice. "Hey, Naruto?" she asked annoyed.

Naruto blinked stupidly. "Nn...? Oh, yeah."

Tsuki folded her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?"

Naruto just showed off his famous stupid grin. "Nope!"

It stayed quiet for a moment...

Then a scroll smacked into Naruto's head.

"THEN LEAVE!" Hinata said aggressively.

Tsuki kicked Hinata in the heel. "Manners!" she reminded.

Naruto jumped to his feet, bent over and picked up the scroll, and held it in his hand. "Actually, I just wanted to say something..."

Hinata's eyes went big, then softened.

TenTen blinked in interest. "Oh?"

Naruto tossed the scroll to TenTen. "Yeah."

Tsuki sat back in the leather chair, and sighed. "You have permission to speak."

"Thanks," Naruto said, and then looking at Hinata. "Hinata..." he started. "I..."

Hinata jumped up and started pushing Naruto out of the library. "Nice to see you again, Naruto!" she stalled. "Now leave!"

Kicking Naruto out and closing the doors, Hinata sighed in relief.

Tsuki just raised her eyebrows. "Uh...what just happened..?"

Hinata smiled stupidly, trying to cover it up. "Oh, you know...absolutely, nothing!"

Truth is, Naruto was about to say he loved Hinata. Gulp.

"Rule ten," TenTen declared, "never let be rude to your friends!"

Hinata bit the corner of her mouth, holding in the anger. She wanted to say, that Naruto wasn't her friend, but now an enemy, but she just nodded and said, "Understood".

* * *

That night, Hinata was looking at her hair. 

Everyone was probably already asleep, and she sat at her dresser, tugging on her new short hair.

"I look twelve again...except with longer bangs and my hair is a bit different..." she sighed.

And with that, a knock on the door. Hinata glanced at her alarm clock. Who would be knocking at her guestroom door at midnight, anyways?

Opening the door hastily, she peeked out safely in the hallway.

There was no one there.

"Psst, Hinata," a voice called. "Up here."

Hinata looked up to the hallway ceiling and nearly had a heart attack.

Naruto used charka control to hang upside down, and he released it as he jumped down to the ground smoothly. He smiled warmly. "Hello,"

Hinata was about to shut her door and block him out, if he didn't move his foot in the way.

"Move!" Hinata said softly, and annoyed. She tried kicking his foot.

"Hinata," he whispered.

"What?" she hissed.

"Can I come in?"

Hinata struggled to close the door, even though he kept his foot in the way. "No."

"Can I talk to you out here?" he asked, desperately, but kindly.

Hinata gave up and opened her guestroom door, letting herself out of the hallway. "You have two minutes."

Naruto smiled happily, as he noticed that he was still taller than her. "You seriously need to grow, you know that?"

Hinata smiled, and then caught herself harshly. Her conscious scolded her, while her stomach buzzed, while her heart felt frozen...but with a little flame burning inside. "I can't control my growth..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I like you that way," he said, rocking her around in his arms.

Hinata sighed. She didn't really try to get away from him, so she smoothly just unhooked his arms from her. "I don't."

"You don't like yourself?"

"No. I hate myself."

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

Hinata sighed and hugged her stomach. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, but, why don't you like the skin your in?"

Hinata looked sadly in his soft eyes. "Because I'm a fool. A stupid fool."

Naruto felt his stomach sink a little. "No, I'm a fool. I'm an idiot."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, you are."

Naruto just laughed. Hinata was surprised—usually if someone insulted him, Naruto would throw something or say something, or do something besides just laugh like it didn't affect him.

"But, you're not a fool," Naruto protested. "You're perfect. Personality and appearance-wise. I like your hair, your skin, your eyes, your clothes, your necklace, and your beautiful..." Naruto saw the expression on Hinata's face, and cleared his throat. "...your beautiful personality."

"Uh-huh," Hinata sighed, tugging her necklace. "I hate this thing, but Tsuki-san makes me wear it."

Naruto smiled. "Anyways, I wanted to know why you kicked me out of the library."

"Well," Hinata sighed, "you were about to say something—"

"Something?" Naruto repeated. "You mean that I was going to say 'I love you'."

Hinata actually smiled, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Naruto, I'm engaged. You shouldn't say that." Hinata's face turned stern.

"Where's your ring?" Naruto asked smugly.

Hinata touched her necklace. "In Tsuki-san and Reikan-san's culture, this necklace is the 'ring'."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Hinata wiped off her cheek. "Naruto, I'm engaged! You can't—"

"You really don't like Reikan, do you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gulped and turned on her heels. "It's a mission. If I don't marry him, the mission will fail, and it will embarrass all of Kohona." And with that, Hinata closed the door.


	17. Knowing Too Much

* * *

**I do not own Naruto. I own the follow characters, though: Tsuki, Reikan, Shugo, etc. NPCs.**

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

* * *

Cecily: **Sorry for not updating so much. I've been busy. Anyways, I've been trying to make my chapters longer and more non-OCish. I'm trying to make Hinata still stay a little Hinataish, even though she's now 19 and her attitude is getting worse. Naruto is still the loving and goofy type, but now he's thinking that because he made a mistake, he needs to fix it. His emotions are in line, blah, blah, blah. Ok?  
**  
Summary (so far):** Hinata's heart was broken when Sakura stole Naruto's kiss. Hinata's tears and pain did nothing, so she decided she couldn't love anymore. She begun to hate. Hate everything and everyone. Then the Fifth, assigned TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nauto and Hinata a mission to retreave a missing heiress who was abandoned by her guards in a forest, while they were on their way to the kingdom where the heiress, "Suisei", would be married. They found Suisei, and only shortly after when they carried her to the kingdom, she died. Hinata felt that also her old self died along with Suisei, as so she thinks she lives in a dammed world. Later, the prince, Reikan, met up with the group when the team was still returning the dead heiress to the kingdom. Reikan seemed depressed, and held Suisei's funeral. Before the funeral, Reikan showed the team around his castle, and showed them his love of books and the shinobi world. He studies about many things, mostly Kohona's shinobi. He even said he was highly interested with the demons, and he asked why he had little information on Hinata. (Maybe her shyness on interviews?) So when they held Suisei's funeral, Reikan announced he wished to marry Hinata. Hinata accepted, only for the fate of Kohona's misson. So while Hinata is stealing away Reikan's kisses and affection, Naruto gets told off by Kiba, who says that Hinata was always in love with Naruto. Naruto is now beating himself up, hating his guts. As Naruto abuses himself, Hinata is getting Queen Lessons from Reikan's twin sister, Tsuki, and TenTen. Naruto now is horribly inlove with Hinata, as she tries not to love him anymore. Naruto won't give up, as he often visits her at night and kisses her. Hinata hates her life, but hides it from her friends. The marriage is getting closer, and Reikan is busy with his 'expirments'. TenTen is mostly curious, as while Hinata couldn't care less. Hinata is getting weaker everyday, probably from her heart strings getting tied up. But who knows? As the mystery beguns to unravel and Hinata is getting confused.

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

* * *

**

The sky was deeply black, with white shimmering speckles scattered over it. Smudges of blue represented the night clouds as the moon hid its beautiful face, shyly behind the clouds. The plain was long and stretched far enough to touch the ends of the earth, it seemed to go on forever, and tie it's end-strings to the night. And as the light summer breeze blew, it combed through the tangles of the green plain, and took seeds along, planting them in the ends of the plain, making the plain even longer in length.

A girl stood peacefully, as her ink black being tugged by the breeze. She wore a long white dress, with no sleeves and its length ended at her heels. The girl stood there, barefooted in the summer grass, the green plain's mane, tasting the air and just feeling lighter and lighter as every second passed by.

The girl then looked down in her arms. In the girl's arm was a bundle of white cloth, as the cloth was covering up something that fit her arms, and drooped down to the mid-ground. The loose ends, overflowing the girl's arms seemed to dance along with the breeze, but the bundle in the girl's arms did not.

As the girl's black hair covered the girl's eyes, you could tell she was studying the bundle. She looked happy. She looked full of bliss and joy. And she looked...sad. A tear ran down her face, as she brought the bundle closer into her breast. She smiled as the tear dropped onto the white clothed bundle. She started to hum. To a familiar tune...

_...Quiet breeeeze, from the moooountain..._

_Gentle soooong, of the streeeeam..._

_Let the muuuusic of the moooountain tops..._

_Rock my liiiitle oooone to sleeeeep..._

_Singing...La loooo, La loooow, Lullabyeeee, Lullaby..._

_La looooo...La-la looow...Lullabyeee, Lullabyeee..._

_Bye...bye..._

Hinata woke up with a thud, for she had kicked her foot against the wall. Hinata sat up immediately and rubbed her sore foot. But that wasn't the only thing sore. Hinata's entire body ached and she felt weak and tired. She knew if she went back to sleep though, she'd miss her lesson and Tsuki-san would kill her.

Slowly slipping out between the covers, Hinata tiredly ignored a shower and just slip on some clothes. Black top and black shorts, with a net underlining of the sleeves and the knees. And of course, that necklace that Tsuki said she had to wear.

It was like Tsuki was now the one controlling her life.

Like Naruto had done before.

But Hinata was the one following Naruto's rules...

* * *

Naruto blinked tiredly as he shoved down a quick bowel of steamed rice down his throat. Scanning the room with his blue eyes, and swallowed the sticky rice. 

Since he was sitting next to Tsuki at the breakfast table, he nudged her a bit. "Where's Reikan?"

Tsuki politely, like a true princess turned her head to Naruto. "Naruto-san, that's none of your business, now is it?"

Shikamaru laughed a little at Naruto. "Heh, you just got owned."

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out a rubber band. He made a gun-sign with his left hand, and strung the rubber band onto his thumb and the end of his index finger. Lightly lifting the rubber farther from his thumb, he let go and shot the rubber band right at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, being the smart, lazy bum he is, just slammed his head down in his folded arms like he was sleeping. The rubber band missed him.

Tsuki smiled. "Ninjas use rubber bands?"

Kiba sighed, "No, Naruto uses rubber bands."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto fired back. "I can't find my kunai! You probably took them!"

"Why would I take _your_ kunai?" Kiba coughed. "I can't even find mine!"

Tsuki held up her chopsticks and pinched them. "Maybe the guards confiscated them. Weapons are not tolerated with them."

TenTen blinked. "Are we going to get our weapons, back?"

"Maybe."

A guard in light armor, entered through the wooden doors. The guard was thin and in his teenage years, only wearing the chest armor and the elbow and knee armor. He bowed his head as he entered the room. "Pardon the interruption, milady and guests."

Tsuki nodded. "It is fine. What seems to be the problem?"

As the young guard lifted his head up, he pushed the door open with his foot. "Miss Hyuuga has fallen down the staircase."

Naruto choked on his rice. "W-what?"

"She complained she was exhausted and tripped," the guard explained, as he opened the door again.

Tsuki was startled when Naruto stood up from his seat. "Then why are you just standing there?" He asked, yelling at the guard.

Tsuki slapped Naruto's knee. "Of course the other guards and servants already got Hinata-san and carried her back up to her room! Shugo-san here is speaking in PAST terms."

The young guard whom was seemed to be nicknamed Shugo, nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Just a FYI."

Kiba snickered. "That means, 'for your information', if you didn't know that already, Naruto-baka."

Naruto ignored Kiba and TenTen laughing, and pushed his seat in. "I'm going to check up on her, then."

Naruto walked up the steps and to Hinata's guestroom door. He placed his hand on the cold knob and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

Shugo sighed as he passed Naruto in the hallway.

Naruto started to get the feel that no one in the entire castle was on the side of good. They all knew something.

* * *

Three guards hovered over Hinata as she slept in the infirmary's bed, not her guest bed like Shugo told everyone. 

"It's true. Reikan did give the necklace to this girl," a guard said.

"And this girl had this necklace on for how long?" Another guard asked.

"Four days." The first guard answered. "Not as long as Suisei-dono did."

The third guard huffed. "But this girl seems to have less side-effects that Suisei did."

"Suisei died in a week as soon as she was supposed to, right?"

"Right."

The second guard laughed. "What is that idiot up too?"

"Reikan-dono should know that this necklace is cursed."

"Cursed? Nay, its Reikan's doing."

Hinata gasped as she fought to keep her eyes closed.

The third guard glanced at Hinata. "So, should we remove the necklace?"

"No, Reikan knows what he is doing." The first guard said, leaving the room.

Hinata laid in her bed, pretending to sleep as she started to drift off to sleep. Was she really going to die? And what are those guards talking about...?

Instantly, Hinata dropped her head anxiously off the pillow and on the mattress it's self. She fell asleep too quickly.

Shugo frowned as he slid the needle out of her arm. "Sorry, but you know too much."

* * *

The same woman in the long white dress, and the ink black hair, with her bangs covering her face, stood in the same place. The plain's sea green grass seemed to reach to her ankles though. The woman looked down and held the white bundle of thick white cloth against her breasts, as if her life depended on it. The breeze still danced, as the sun was rising above the midnight plain. 

Hinata cleared her vision, as she also stood in the plain. She could feel the long, itchy green grass brush against her ankles, as she felt the wind blow on her dress.

Hinata looked down at the black dress she was wearing. She didn't remember wearing a dress, or a _black_ dress.

As the breeze tugged Hinata backwards, Hinata noticed the woman again. Still in her place, holding the bundle of cloth and singing.

_Oooo… oooooo... ooo... ooooooo..._

_...ooo, ooooo. Oooo-ooo, oooooo,_

_Ooooo, ooo…_

_Singing la loo...la low...byeee, byee..._

_La looooo, la-la loooow..._

_Lullaby...lullaby..._

_Bye-Bye..._

Hinata smiled. It was Reikan's and Tsuki's lullaby.

That's it! But how did the woman know the lyrics and melody?

"She taught me."

Hinata's paper eyes widened. The woman turned her head around, and smiled. Her bangs covered her eyes and nose, as she held the bundle tightly. "She taught me the song."

Hinata was afraid. The questions popped into her head. Where was she? Who is this lady? What is she holding? Who taught her what? And how did she heard Hinata's thoughts?

"Ah, he was right." The woman chuckled under her breath. "'Hinata' was full of questions."

Hinata bit her knuckle out of frustration. "Who was right?"

The woman smiled smugly, as she slowly lifted her chin up. "The sun is rising. My time is almost up."

"What do you mean?" Hinata gasped. "Are you dying, too?"

The woman laughed slightly. "You don't know half of it." The woman kneeled and set the bundle onto the growing grass. The long grass seemed to grow longer every time three seconds passed by.

"Please, let him know that I am sorry." The woman said, as she kissed the bundle and stood back up. "Let him know I love him."

Hinata looked at the bundle that the woman set in the grass. "Who?"

The woman laughed again. "You'll see."

Hinata walked closer. "Please, what are you saying?"

"Tell him to take care of my child." The woman ordained.

Hinata froze. "Who? Who do I tell?"

"You will see."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, very well."

"Who are you?"

"I'm..." The woman looked up at the sky as it turned the shade of lavender. "...I'm..."

Hinata ran to the woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm, dead."

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming, tears running down her face. She felt like she was in horrible, horrible pain. It struck her ribs and her throat. 

"Hinata!" someone called to her, shaking her. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

Hinata was screaming, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Naruto! I'm Naruto!" Naruto yelled back. "Hinata! Are you okay?"

Hinata shook her head rapidly. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Hinata couldn't see as her hot and random tears clouded her eyes. She punched the one who was shaking her in the stomach, out of fear. "GO AWAY!" she shrieked.

Naruto let go and started choking. Hinata just used _Byakugan_ on Naruto.

Hinata rubbed her eye and snapped back into reality.

Naruto was choking.

Hinata kneeled on her bed and patted him on the back. "Naruto!"

A big cherry-colored liquid, spurt out of Naruto's mouth and onto the bed's salmon sheets. Blood.

Naruto wiped his mouth and Hinata froze. What just happened? "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, then lifted his chin up and smiled. "I'm glad you are too."

"Well...I..." Hinata smiled back for once in a long time. "Thank you."

Naruto grinned widely, showing every tooth in his mouth. "No problem, Hinata!"

Then, it grew silent. It was kind of awkward, too. The silence broke when Hinata's stomach made a growling sound.

"Sounds like your hungry," Naruto said, stating the obvious. "Want me to go sneak you some Lotte Sasha from the kitchen?"

Hinata didn't feel hungry for the strawberry-flavored snack, but maybe her exhausted and sore body was telling her something. "Um, no thank you. But can you just get me a glass of water?"

Naruto nodded as he got up and left the room.

Hinata smiled then frowned, deep in thought. "What did that dream mean?"

* * *

TenTen pulled Hinata out of the infirmary around eleven thirty-six. 

"Why are we out here?" Hinata yawned, as she walked through the dark and silent halls, with her bare feet, black, boy shorts, and a dark purple long but thin t-shirt with a cat drawing on it.

TenTen was smart enough to wear her white socks, and a long, plain, pink night gown. Pink was TenTen's absolute favorite color, after all! "Shhh!"

Hinata shut up, as she silently followed TenTen.

TenTen wandered through the fuzzy darkened halls, until Hinata realized why TenTen woke her up for. To go to the basement.

"We can't," Hinata whispered as TenTen opened the gray door. "Tsuki would kill us!"

TenTen ignored Hinata's complaining, as she started down the stone steps. The entire room was drowned in the color black, and you couldn't see a thing. Not even the steps in front of you, or the person behind you, even if they were an inch away. "I'm just curious," TenTen whispered, as Hinata closed the large door. "What is Reikan hiding down here, anyways?"

As they got off the long stone steps, they began to feel something wet on the ground. Icy water.

"Ew, it's soaking my socks!" TenTen hissed, touching her heels with her fingers repeatedly. "What's with these big puddles?"

Hinata's feet grew cold as she wandered into many puddles constantly over and over again. "I...don't know..."

As a small glint of light flickered before the girl's eyes, they began to ignore the puddles, and hurrying to the light.

The candles lit were placed in opened areas of the stone walls, as they flickered warmly. TenTen seemed to hesitate, as she began to examine the lit candles. Turning back to Hinata, every strand of her cinnamon brown hair flew rapidly. Her chocolate-brown eyes were dimmed and emotionless. "These were lit hours ago. The wax is overflowing and it's about to melt right through the center." Smiling, TenTen looked back at the doors.

Sucking in some air, Hinata looked at the one big stone door. A single seal kept the door closed. Without being asked, she made the Ram hand seal. Tiredly mumbling the action, the seal broke off.

"Thank you," TenTen sung, pulling the large stone. "This...is...heavy...!"

"Here, let me help."

TenTen looked over, light sweat making her bangs stick to her forehead. "Ok, thanks Hinata."

Hinata's eyes got big like TenTen said she was going to kill her. "But," Hinata stuttered. "I didn't say—"

TenTen bit her lip. A cold, clammy hand touched her shoulder. Feeling the shiver go down her spine, she glanced back a bit.

"Boo."

"Kiba!" Hinata hissed. "You gave me a heart-attack!!"

Kiba grinned, as TenTen pouted. "Oh boo you," she snapped back.

"It would be wise to shut up." Another voice called in a whisper. It was Shikamaru. "We can hear you from upstairs."

Kiba and Shikamaru both wore net shirts. Kiba wore gray pants and a gray jacket, with Akamaru not beside him. Shikamaru wore black sweatpants and his brown hair was still in its usual style, even though he would take it down at night.

"Where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "He's up in my room. He didn't want to get up this late at night..." Glancing back at Shikamaru, Kiba puffed angrily. "And neither did I!" Rolling his sharpened eyes, Kiba examined the stone door. "So, besides that, what _are_ you two doing?"

Hinata put her index finger to her lip. "Shh...!"

TenTen started pushing the door, attempting to slide it to the left. "Help me with this rock, and I'll tell you."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Fine, fine."

Kiba and TenTen started sliding the big rock out of the way, while Hinata sighed. Facing Shikamaru now, she grimaced. "So...is Naruto here?"

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. "Oh, are you disappointed?"

"Stop teasing!" Hinata breathed her face pink as a rose. "You know what—oh, never mind!"

As TenTen high-fived Kiba for their success of sliding the door, Hinata rushed into the dark room that was behind the stone door, leaving Shikamaru baffled.

As Kiba rushed in, TenTen following behind, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. This was getting weird.

Entering the cold 'cave', the puddles were scattered everywhere. A blue light shone lightly through the thick darkness, while a sad silence froze the room. It was scary.

"Now," Kiba said first. "Where are we?"

TenTen kept following the glow of the fainted blue light. "Reikan's lab."

"And we are down here because...?"

"We're curious."

"No way," Shikamaru hissed sarcastically. "I think we all are, now!"

"My feet are coooold," TenTen whined.

"I'm cold, my feet and my entire body!" Kiba said, blowing a puff of air that was clearly visible. "I can see my breath!"

"Shhh!" Shikamaru hushed.

As the room seemed to be a dark hallway, a few turns here and there, the glow of the blue light became brighter. It was lightning blue, and it was mysterious. Turning the corner, the blue light was as it's fullest, as the source was a large tube. The tube was in the ground to the ceiling. About ten more tubes were beside it, in a line. A large tube, bigger and wider than the rest, stayed in the middle of the ten. Nothing was in the tube, but water, and the glow of the blue light.

"What the..." Kiba said.

Hinata kept quiet as she was the first to step forward. Her hand touched the tube. "It's a glass container," she announced. "It has...nothing but water in it."

"But...the drought...the famine!" Shikamaru choked.

"He's probably rationing the water, Shika!" TenTen pleaded. "I mean, Reikan is a nice guy, and he doesn't even look like he would—"

"It's just water." Kiba protested.

"Cold water," Hinata blinked several times as she felt the chilling glass. "It explains the puddles, right?"

"True!" TenTen cheered, sticking her tongue out at Shikamaru. "Beat THAT!"

Shikamaru snickered. His breath like white factory smoke, trailing upward. "Shut up, woman. I still don't trust that guy."

Hinata spun her head around, at the tubes. Looking up, she noticed they went right through the ceiling. Looking down, they also go right through the ground. "Guys," Hinata smiled, faintly. "I think we're looking at the castle's plumbing."

Of course, Kiba and TenTen broke out laughing, with their own alibis hanging in their stressed laughter, while Shikamaru faced the cave's hallway. "This is where the tunnel ends, let's go back to bed."

* * *

That night, it was colder than usual. Sliding on a red sweatshirt, Hinata was amazed she hadn't got a knock on her door yet. Trying to chase the face of the spirited boy out of her brain, she sat at her dresser. Smiling, she liked her hair. But then, a grimace took over. 

"Oh no," she said, her eyes welling up. "This hair cut—why didn't I see it before?"

Burying her face in her hands, she started crying. She didn't know why, but she wanted the warm embrace of Naruto at the moment. Not admitting it, Hinata felt selfish.

"My hair sort of," Hinata began giggling, the pattern design of her emotions at random. "Looks like...Sakura's." Glancing back, she felt stupid for even starting to cry about it. What was wrong with her?! She kept feeling tired, emotional, and quiet. All she wanted to do was cry or laugh herself to sleep; it was like sucking in helium and the scent of nail polish, or the gross feeling of car sickness.

Hinata sat quietly, looking at her door. Dimmed light of the hallway shone sadly through the cracks in her door, while she waited for footsteps...of...anyone, really.

"Naruto-kun...?" she whispered, hearing a noise. Whipping her head around, she felt the disappointment sink in her stomach. It was only the wind blowing the nearby oak tree's branches, hitting the glass window.

Hinata then realized what she said. Naruto...**KUN**.

Tears quietly slid back down her cheek, as the corners of her mouth tasted like salt. She silently pulled the knob of a drawer, and dug her hands through papers and junk. Clutching a kunai she saved hidden all this time, she took it to her neck.

Her body began to struggle.

Kill herself, and end the confusion.

Or, live and wait for the story's happy ending.

As she gripped the kunai tighter in her hands, she slowly moved it to her throat.

"Naruto..." she began, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

The kunai was taken into action. The sharp, diamond blade sliced through..._her black hair_.

Hinata began cutting her hair, crying. She couldn't live in hell after death, with this kind of pain. And with the regrets weighting her down, she would never forgive herself. The riddle of her heart and mind will have to unravel itself soon. Or she'll be waiting and crying in the afterlife forever.

Cutting her hair over and over again, Hinata noticed that she was making her hair look back like her old hairstyle—very, very short. She looked twelve again, if you didn't look at her other grown features. Such as her height; weight; knobby knees; breasts; skinner waste; thighs; etc.

"So," Hinata sighed, lying back at her bed, examining at the black kunai. "Do I, or do I not?" Rolling on her stomach, Hinata set the kunai carelessly on the nightstand, not really caring if the guards or anyone else saw it.

"Do I _love_ him? Or do I _not_?

Do I _love_ him? Or do I _not_?

Do I _love_ him? Or do I _not_?

Well, one thing is clear...

I'm having an affair."


	18. Lies & A Surprise

The morning came to fast. At least, that's what Naruto thought.

He rested silently on his bed comforter, joking tiredly that the word, 'comfort' should be crossed out in the word, 'comforter'. Because really, it felt like he was sleeping on a thick layer of moss, barely floating above the water. The pain though, really didn't hurt his back as much as the needles of truth and hatred that pierced through his heart.

The boy closed his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of his, and melted upon his memory. Though people say that memories are the true treasure of life, Naruto wish his was in ink on paper, so he could easily get rid of it by throwing it in a fire or ripping it to shreds. But memory couldn't be burnt or ripped. And losing memory was hard when you can't stop thinking about it...

He rolled on his stomach, and looked at the floor, where his bag filled with his stuff laid. It was time for him to go now. To leave Hinata and his heart.

——————**Beginning——Naruto's Flashback——————**

"Naruto-kun," a voice had called from behind me. I turned around, my eyes not fully adjusted to the shadowy hallway. I suck in some air and held it in my lungs long enough to pinpoint whom had spoken to me. Reikan, the so-called mighty prince of the village, also known as, Hinata's fiancé...had called me.

"Naruto-kun," he asked, his eyes sharpened. He stepped forward and that's when I knew something was wrong. "May I speak with you?"

Trying to be polite and innocent with his mood, I nodded and pivoted on my heels, so I could face him. "Yes," I said in a scratchy tone, obviously exhausted and wanting to skip this conversation and head to my guestroom.

The boy nodded, and seemed to be a little happy that he could have a word with me. The ends of his smile curled up into a smirk, and I could feel the blood in my body rush to my heartbeat...but I couldn't figure out why. He just gave me chills. "You have quite the bond with Miss Hyuuga, correct?"

"Yes, we've known each other since..." I popped that question into my head and searched through the files in my brain. I never noticed her in the Academy, but there was that one time...and that other time...hmm...he never noticed Hinata but when she was a Genin. Sure, he knew her name, and he knew she existed, but it was like...unnecessary to even care for her existence. She just didn't matter at the time. "Since childhood," I answered, guilt swallowing me up. Maybe I did deserve Kiba's shouting and lecturing.

"I see," Reikan said, folded his hands properly. He was related to Tsuki if he acted so proper...but I knew this guy set off more of a dark aurora than Tsuki did. "And that's the problem."

"Excuse me?" I nearly shouted. "What do you mean by that?"  
Reikan tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes glowing dimly through the night's dark hallways. The white teeth of his peeked out of his smirking facial expression, making him look more demonic than usual. "Miss Hinata told me recently that she never wishes to speak to you again. That you are a messed up demon child, who's already...pardon me," Reikan coughed a little. "Pardon my words, but, she said, 'who's already broken my heart too many times'."

I nearly felt everything—my heart, my brain, my entire body—just melts all over the floor. I couldn't believe it. Hinata did hate me. I did break her heart. I am a demon, I'm the worst person alive to harm such a delicate girl. Now I could see how horrible I've been, and no amount of kisses and childish sayings would make her heart mend. I said, 'I love you' so many times to Hinata in the past week, but it never sounded like I meant it. It just sounded like I was having fun with it, as if it were just a game, and saying 'I love you', was part of the fun game. It's not fun anymore.

Reikan sighed a little. "Naruto..." He began, but I cut him off by turning my back to him and resume walking down the hallway. "Goodnight," I said back, trying not to show weakness in front of him. I would have punched him or gave him a taste of Rasengan, but he was just the messenger, and besides—he was Hinata's fiancé, and royalty. My heart began slowly shedding away layers as I sprinted to my room. I closed my door, and locked it with every lock on the door. There, I slipped under the thick covers and turned to a boneless pile of mush...

——————**Ending——Naruto's Flashback——————**

In the library, Hinata sat in a chair and Tsuki paced around. Hinata wore an elegant silk, pink dress that was similar to the new kimono style, but really was a day gown. Tsuki had picked it out for her. Hinata didn't argue about it today, because she was simply thinking about what she saw last night. She wanted to believe that Reikan was doing well for his town in the Fire Country; she really did want to believe; but she couldn't stop herself wondering past that. It was too suspicious. The famine, the dryness of countries, water nowadays was worth some good money. And the Leaf village has made sure the Fire Country's federal lords and kings to give as much water as they possibly could to their dying allies. And yet, Reikan has water everywhere in his basement...

"Hinata?" Tsuki snapped, her blond hair swinging everywhere as she twisted her head to the girl. "You've ruined your hair, you know that? It's ruined! I liked it how it was—but look at it now! You look like a stupid child!"

Hinata nodded in false sorrow, because she kept giggling inside her and not let it free from her lips. Tsuki was already mad at Hinata. "Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't, uh, deal with my previous hairstyle..." she said, looking around the room with a swift movement of her eyes. The library was still as messy as Reikan showed it that one day. And Tsuki is such a neat-freak, how could the two be related?

"Nevertheless, my lessons have been delayed so long! And your wedding is in four days!" Tsuki buried her face in her hands, her blond bangs covering her eyes as Tsuki shivered. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh craaaap..." she mumbled. "Oh crap, oh crap."

Hinata couldn't help but smiling. This was a great blackmail opportunity. She stood up from her chair and glanced at the mess she addressed as, Tsuki. "Tsuki," Hinata began, "why are you so stressed about MY wedding?" She rocked her body a little with her hands behind her back. She enjoyed seeing Tsuki have her breakdown. It finally made Tsuki look human and not some stiff doll that belonged on a shelf, with the ability to talk and move.

Tsuki glanced at Hinata, her steel blue eyes squinted at her. They were wet and sharp, an odd combination. "Because..." she sniffled, "Reikan is my brother, and the prince of my country, not just a federal lord. Even if I'm his sister—flesh and blood—I'm still a servant. And as I servant, I have to serve my master day and night—until he has his happy ending. Protect and serve."

Hinata felt her previous, happy thoughts, come to a halt. That was like her clan. The branch family and the main family of the Hyuuga, fought like that, too. The branch family was flesh and blood, and still they forever serve their main family brothers and sisters, unable to free from the slavery of their siblings. It was unfair.

"I promised Reikan...that his wedding would go well..." Tsuki huffed, wiping her eyes. "You don't know how many of his planned weddings just fail...so I offered to help out...this is my last chance, Hinata."

Hinata sighed, patting Tsuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tsuki sniffled and fixed her own blond hair. She drew a deep breath and faced Hinata. "Come now... We've got some lessons to squeeze into you."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Alright then. I'm game." She paused and thought quietly, pursing her lips so she could say one last thing before Tsuki's mouth opened. "Under one condition..." Before Tsuki could ask what, Hinata answered. "Teach me the lullaby."

Tsuki sighed and sunk back into a library chair. "Fine, fine—the lullaby is called 'La Loo, La Low'."

Hinata remained standing, waiting patiently for Tsuki to carry on.

"Gentle wind...from the oh-cean

Gentle wave...from the sea

Let the music of the oh-cean waves

Rock my little one to sleep.

Singing La Loo, La Low

Lullaby, Lullaby...

La Loo, La-ah Low

Lullaby, Lullaby...

Bye-bye..."

Hinata nodded as she let that all sink in. She raised her eyebrows at Tsuki and silently urged her to continue the song.

"Quiet breeze...from the mount-a-tain

Gentle soh-ng...from the stream

Let the music of the mount-tain tops

Rock my little one to sleep.

Singing La Loo, La Low

Lullaby, Lullaby...

La Loo, La-ah Low

Lullaby, Lullaby...

Bye-bye..."

Hinata started to recall back to that woman in her dreams. She sang this song and said that she learned it from, 'her', but the only one who really knows the song is Tsuki. So...has Tsuki taught the song to anyone else, besides Hinata? "Tsuki," Hinata interrupted. "Who have you taught this song to?"

Tsuki yawned tiredly and folded her hands on her lap. "Only you, Reikan, and my mother know—or knew—the words to the song. Everyone who has heard me play it on my flute just knows the melody...Why do you ask?"

Hinata glanced at the windows and felt as if she were floating again. "N-no reason," she lied, her mind and body feeling as if she were drifting off. Her sight clouded and her hearing numbed. She felt heavy all of a sudden until everything turned black.

"Hinata-san," Tsuki screamed, as the Hyuuga princess fainted to the ground. "Hinata-san, wake up!"

"Reikan!!!" Tsuki shrieked his name. "Reikan!!!"

Reikan burst through the doors. "What is it, Tsuki?!"

"Hinata-san!!" Tsuki choked.

Reikan scooped the non-responsive body up in his arms and sighed, a smug smile on his face. He glanced at Tsuki, who was terrified. Smugly confused at Tsuki's reaction, he walked out the doors, and chuckled. "Oh, silly Tsuki—you act as if it were a surprise."

Tsuki covered her mouth. "But—Reikan—!"

"Tsuki—Hinata and I will be in my lab." 

"Hinata. It's time to awake from your slumber."

Hinata opened her eyes and kept quiet. There she was, her body clothed back in a black dress, and this time, silently floating. In an empty, back space, like the dusty night sky. She rolled on her side, and felt as if she were falling. But yet—no movement...

"Don't you wonder where you are?"

Hinata looked around for the source of the voice. The voice was so sweet, calm...echoing and mature. She could mark in her head it was a woman's voice...but who's? "Yes," Hinata finally answered, her voice echoing too. "I would like to know."

"Very well then," the voice echoed. "Tell me. Do you feel as if you were...floating?"

"Yes," Hinata answered.

"Isn't it obvious? If you feel as if you were floating, where do you think you are?"

Hinata hesitated. She slowly moved her arm. The slow gravitation...was she in water?

The voice continued on. "Though you cannot see...you are in water."

Hinata didn't buy it. "Then why can I breath, and talk?"

"Well, why would he let you die quicker than you are suppose to?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata demanded. "Who are you? Where am I?!"

"Hinata, you float in a deep slumber, inside the water gate. The necklace, the necklace you wear on your neck—it has been draining away life for decades."

Hinata gasped. Though she had none of her questions answered, she had more to ask. "H-huh?"

"Reikan. He has been the one. The one taking water from countries by creating extra pipes hacking through water supplies. He has also created a replica of the traditional wedding necklace, to slowly suck away life from the one whom wears it."

"Reikan—!" Hinata whispered. "He killed his own mother? Suisei, and now me?"

"Correct."

"But—But—!" Hinata cried, trying to take in as much breath as possible. "Why?"

"Do not cry. Reikan is a cold-hearted being. He simply needs life in a bottle so he can create..."

"CREATE—WHAT?" Hinata screamed, refusing to stay calm. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Hinata felt something around her, that made go silent and pale. She could feel hot tears down her cheeks, but something pressing against her...Something...soft...and...warm... It was an embrace, of someone...

"My name is...Hyuuga Hinata." The voice called.

Hinata realized that she was being hugged by...Hinata? Could it be weird luck that she was being held by someone with the same sub-name and first name? It didn't matter, because Hinata was still trying to digest the fact that she was going to die. She knew she was to weak to fight, or speak after such a long period of time with the necklace. And no one else knew...she was going to die.

"Hinata," the voice called. "You are going to die, but your spirit never will be defeated. You might even say that you will be reborn."


	19. Joy & Sadness

**I do not own Naruto. I own the follow characters, though: Tsuki, Reikan, Shugo, etc. NPCs.  
PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE MADE THE CHARACTERS OLDER, THUS ADDING SOME ORGINAL HISTORY. SOME PARTS WILL (probably) NOT HAPPEN IN THE MANGA. End of story.**

* * *

**

* * *

**** -**cries- My finale! Oh, I've been so exicted!!  
**Gaara:** -pats Cecily on the back- Yes, we know. And your fans have been waiting.  
**Ino:** Patience, you silly ducks!  
**Naruto:** And now we present Cecily's first last chapter.  
**Sasuke:** And we hope you like it.  
**Cecily:** I would warn you to get tissues, but I'm not the tear-jerker type. I am to myself, because I'm a total softy.  
**Ino:** -cough- You cried during Lilo and Stitch!  
**Cecily:** Err...even so. Have a great Summer guys! 2007, baby!  
**  
Summary (so far):** Hinata's heart was broken when Sakura stole Naruto's kiss. Hinata's tears and pain did nothing, so she decided she couldn't love anymore. She begun to hate. Hate everything and everyone. Then the Fifth, assigned TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nauto and Hinata a mission to retreave a missing heiress who was abandoned by her guards in a forest, while they were on their way to the kingdom where the heiress, "Suisei", would be married. They found Suisei, and only shortly after when they carried her to the kingdom, she died. Hinata felt that also her old self died along with Suisei, as so she thinks she lives in a dammed world. Later, the prince, Reikan, met up with the group when the team was still returning the dead heiress to the kingdom. Reikan seemed depressed, and held Suisei's funeral. Before the funeral, Reikan showed the team around his castle, and showed them his love of books and the shinobi world. He studies about many things, mostly Kohona's shinobi. He even said he was highly interested with the demons, and he asked why he had little information on Hinata. (Maybe her shyness on interviews?) So when they held Suisei's funeral, Reikan announced he wished to marry Hinata. Hinata accepted, only for the fate of Kohona's misson. So while Hinata is stealing away Reikan's kisses and affection, Naruto gets told off by Kiba, who says that Hinata was always in love with Naruto. Naruto is now beating himself up, hating his guts. As Naruto abuses himself, Hinata is getting Queen Lessons from Reikan's twin sister, Tsuki, and TenTen. Naruto now is horribly inlove with Hinata, as she tries not to love him anymore. Naruto won't give up, as he often visits her at night and kisses her. Hinata hates her life, but hides it from her friends. The marriage is getting closer, and Reikan is busy with his 'expirments'. TenTen is mostly curious, as while Hinata couldn't care less. Hinata is getting weaker everyday, probably from her heart strings getting tied up. But that isn't it. Reikan has been killing Hinata off slowly, and hurting Naruto's heart. What will happen between the two?!

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Naruto!" TenTen called, her mouth cupped over with her hands. She wore her hair in the usual brown syrupy buns tightened by hair-ties that were really two rubber bands. Pink top and brown baggy pants and no shoes whatsoever, TenTen was chasing after that boy on the rough gravel that outlined the castle's far yard.

It was the dusty morning, the air thick with a frosty taste to it, and the sun was hiding behind mountain peaks and the thick forest back to the heart of the fire country—Kohonagukare no sato, or, "the Hidden Leaf Village".

"Uzumaki Naruto! Where do you think you're going?!" TenTen nearly screamed, running on her toes to avoid the gravel poking her slender feet.

The lemon-yellow haired boy didn't even turn around as he heard her name. Yet his heart started to weep. He wished that TenTen's voice really was Hinata voice, calling out to him and begging for him to not go or to take her with him. Oh, how he wished! He would rip every eyelash off his eyelids if he could have Hinata chase after him again.

Naruto's heart sank when he felt a tug on his black sleeve. His heart felt lower when he saw TenTen's coral pink nails, and not Hinata's clean paled ones. Finally pausing, Naruto turned around to face TenTen, breaking her grip on his arm. "What?" he demanded.

TenTen's face grew pale. Naruto was never really in a bad mood. Regaining her color, TenTen choked out "...Where are you going Naruto?! You've got all your stuff and you're heading out to Kohona..?"

"So?" Naruto barked, his whiskers slightly lifting up. "It's better than this town!! Besides, we've been here for almost a month! Everyone might think we're dead by now!"

"What about us? You can't abandon your team!" TenTen stomped her foot down, causing pain rush through her head, but she tried grimacing through it. "I am your team leader! I demand that you stay with your comrades!"

Naruto rolled his sapphire eyes and glared right through the girl. "Reikan is the one whom summoned us for this escorting mission, correct?" He watched the girl nod. "And he can send us home if he wants too, piece by piece if needed...?" Naruto watched TenTen nod again. "Then I'm outta here."

TenTen held her breath, gripping her hands. "But—! You'll miss Hinata's wedding!!"

Naruto started dragging his feet through the thick layers of gravel in an angry manner. "Hinata doesn't want for me to even go. Reikan said so..."

TenTen couldn't believe her ears. She could even force out a single syllable, and just ran back to the castle's front steps in her bare feet—which were firebrick-red now, after stomping all over pointy gravel rocks.

She ran up front steps, forced the large doors open, and ran in barefoot.

TenTen barged in the library head-on, gasping for breath. In the library, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on the ground, peeking through some sealed scrolls, and Shikamaru was standing, reading through some of Reikan's books.

"What is it TenTen—?" Shikamaru started.

"—Naruto is leaving!" TenTen hissed. "Hinata told him to get up and go!"

Kiba's narrow eyes grew big. He glanced at TenTen. "Hinata—of all people—wouldn't say that."

Shikamaru closed his book and pushed it through the bookcase. "Hinata has been acting weird, though."

"Still," Kiba said, Akamaru barking to his defense.

"Well—that's what Naruto said!" TenTen shrugged. "He said that Reikan said that Hinata said, for him to miss out on her wedding and leave!"

"That explains it!" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru shook his head, smirking a little. "We've been researching a little bit, TenTen."

"Oh?" TenTen said, a spark of curiosity glowing in her brown eyes.

Kiba set a scroll on the ground beside him. "And we both agree that Reikan shouldn't be trusted."

Shikamaru continued. "You know the guy is obsessed with demons?"

"Yeah..." TenTen choked out, annoyed. "So what?"

"Reikan plans on to..." Kiba started, his voice drifting off.

Kiba paused as the second pairs of library doors burst open with guards. "You all are under arrest."

* * *

"Reikan-dono," Shugo called, his footsteps echoing in the peer silence and darkness of the lab. The only thing guiding him was the bright lightning-blue glow from the water tubes. There had been five of the tubes overflowing with icy water...but all of the water was gone, and put into the large tube. There, a single body a float, with several tubes attached to the body's mouth, arms, legs, backside and stomach. The body was blurry, but the raven-black hair and snow-white skin made it obvious—it was Hyuuga Hinata, Prince Reikan's fiancée and lab rat. 

"What is it, Shugo?" Reikan asked, with his beautiful crystal blue eyes that taken in the glow of the tube, glancing to Shugo's skinny and short body.

Shugo swallow some extra saliva and wet his lips before strangling out his words. "M-My—deed—is—done..." he hesitated to say. "—so—where's—m-my—re-reward—?"

Reikan smirked. He turned his head back to the glass tube where Hinata silently slept, dressed in her white dress. It was supposedly her wedding dress, but it would have no use, now. The wedding dress was her death dress.

Reikan touched the icy tube, and chuckled under his breath, startling Shugo. "Ah, Shugo. Aren't women so gullible and naïve? Boys and girls are fooled by pretty faces and kind voices..." Reikan turned his head back to Shugo, an evil grin ear to ear carved on his face. "...and yet, some will do just about anything for love, hmm?"

Shugo palely nodded, his body pallid and white, goose bumps pricking up.

Reikan's grin suddenly flashed away into a stern look. "You want your reward? For simply sticking a needle or two in Miss Hyuuga's skin?"

"T-that was poison! The rarest p-poison my clan could supply you!" Shugo shouted at him. "Y-you promised me a re-reward for giving i-it to y-you, you bastard!"

Reikan exhaled briefly, his eyes back to focusing on the tube. "No need for such words, Shugo. I thank you for your services and as a good man, I'll give you your reward—" Reikan smiled bitterly. "—no strings attached." And with that, Reikan lifted his arm up and waved his hand a little. The stillness and silence of the room filled with tiny clicks of the heel—high heels to be exact. There Tsuki, his face coated in hot tears, walking with her head slightly down. She walked past Reikan at a slow pace, then at Shugo, where she stopped and paused. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her torso, and squeezed her tightly. There, Tsuki cried her heart out, happily. She was finally free. Finally free of her own brother's evil deeds and demands and with the one she loved. Shugo.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Reikan hissed through his clenched teeth. "Looks like your childish dreams of a true fairytale, became reality, Tsuki-nee-san. Your 'Prince Charming' has finally freed you." He raised his head a little. "Disgusting," he muttered under his breath. "Who needs romance and all that crap when you have power by your side?"

Tsuki buried her face in Shugo's shoulder as they began to walk away. The dared not say anything to the power-hungry boy, who had caused enough grief and hurt already. To defy him, is to simply giving him ten knives to kill you. It wasn't worth it. And now, as Tsuki and Shugo both knew...Reikan was off to cause more pain between a couple, with plenty lies and pain in between.

* * *

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, watching his shoes grow muddy from dragging them through mud. He didn't care if the mud made his shoes heavy, because it would at least help him weigh down the sagging shoulders and drooping head, heavy guilt and the explosion of imaginary storm clouds over him. 

"Naruto-san!" a sweet voice called, and not TenTen's this time.

It made Naruto heart jump. It started pumping and pounding, as he turned his entire body in a single pivot of the heel, and wishing on every star in the Milky Way that it was Hinata. "Hinata..?" he asked out loud, probably startling the birds and animals along of the dry forest...and that's where Naruto remembered—the forest HAD no animals.

"Naruto-san!" the sweet voice called.

"Naruto-san!" a bolder voice called.

"Na-ru-to-sa-an!" the cried in unison.

Naruto blinked several times to try to clear his vision. Because there, he saw the elegant platinum-blond Tsuki with the ends of her violet dress coated with crusty and wet mud, her face sticky and wet from probably tears, running in black high heels, even though she was practically tripping with every step she took. Along beside her was the fiery red-haired skinny boy, his sharpened black eyes soft and wide. He was as muddy as Tsuki was, except he wasn't tripping while running. He was the one to help Tsuki if she slipped in the muddy terrain and then chase after her speed and skill with the sharp high heels.

"Ah, the master and her pet out for a walk..." Naruto silently whispered to himself, turning his head away from them and resuming his walking. That was until sticky, dirt-smelling hands grabbed his throat. He knew it was Tsuki's hands clenching onto his throat because even though some had dirt in them, they were French-tipped nails.

"Naruto!" she panted, as Shugo caught up and yanked her off him. "N-Naruto, -san..."

Naruto just faced them with a firm look, watching them as Shugo put his hand around Tsuki's shoulders as she coughed in an unhealthy way, her hands over her mouth.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuki said, catching her breath. "You—aren't heading back to Kohona...are y-you?"

Naruto relaxed his shoulders for a second, channeling the stress into his wrists. "Yeah, I am. Reikan's orders, so don't try to stop me."

"Reikan?" coughed Shugo. "Well, of course Reikan wants you to leave! You've been falling all over Hinata-san since the proposal!"

Naruto grimaced, wanting to punch the shit out of the smart-alecky boy. He was about to—in fact, he clenched his fist and raised it up a little—but Tsuki's delicate fingers pushed the fist back down to its place.

"Reikan, told you to leave?" Tsuki asked in an airy tone.

"Well, Hinata told him—that I was 'bugging' her...—and so he suggested I leave Kohona and miss the wedding..." It was like Shugo and Tsuki just came up with a handful of pins and needles, and simply pulled out Naruto's heart out of his chest and started playing voodoo with it.

To Naruto's surprise, Shugo shook his head as Tsuki wiped the sweat from her wrinkled forehead. Shugo was the first to speak ahead of Tsuki this time. "Reikan—that ungrateful bastard—lied to you Naruto."

Tsuki cut in before Naruto could even make an expression on his face. "He knew that you loved Hinata-san, and so, he lied to you so you were out of the way."

Naruto bit his lip. That bastard! How could someone have such a black heart? "..." was all Naruto could say...just a release of the breath and the study of his feet, being consumed with such hate and sorrow.

For a minute, he imagined Hinata, dressed in a lovely spring-white dress, her hips and down looking like an upside down flower-bud, and her hair decorated with white and pink roses. Thinking on how her paper eyes would fill with colors that never existed, and how she would be holding the pink rose—not a yellow one—but a fresh pink rose, tangled between her index, middle and ring fingers. Then he saw himself, in a black suit and just looking at her. He too, had a pink rose in his hands, and yet, even though the rose was beautiful, he knew that there was something else more graceful and lovely in the chapel...

"Naruto," Tsuki said, forcing him out of his pleasant dream. "Are you okay—?"

Naruto refused to answer, because it was written all over his face—no, he was screwed! "Out of the way for what?" he asked instead.

Shugo exhaled loudly. "...for his experiments." The shocked look on Naruto's face was startling, but Shugo continued. "...Hinata-san...was never to be Reikan's bride, or queen, Naruto. Just his energy source among many girls."

Tsuki cut in, again, this time tears flowing down. "He killed my mother, my friends, even Suisei and many others! The necklace he gives drains away the soul of someone, and leaves a hollow log!" Tsuki wept on Shugo's chest as he pressed her warm body against his.

"And—Hinata had enough youth and spirit in here to fill up one of the ingredients to his plan... All he needed was plenty of water, the life force of many, and a single living soul with plenty of life...and Hinata was part two and three."

"The famine..." Naruto realized. "...and Hinata..."

"All—for—power!" Tsuki screamed, her voice pressed against Shugo.

Shugo held Tsuki's head against him as she poured out her tears and bottled up fear. Naruto started to envy Shugo, the skinny and stubby guy who was with such a pretty girl who just loved every minute with him. Shugo resumed though. "I've been working for Reikan, supplying poisons and commanding the secret construction of the hidden pipes underground, stealing water from other villages and countries. I just wanted to be with Tsuki—and to do so; I had to work for Reikan's evil deeds. And Naruto-san—it's not worth such pain. Reikan is a coldhearted man...who plays with everyone's hearts and emotions to build up his power over people."

"What is he planning?" Naruto yelled at him. "To rule over all leading villages? To get money? More people to serve him? Why has he been causing the world-wide water shortage and famine, and stole Hinata-san?!" Naruto ripped Tsuki away from Shugo and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking it upward. "TELL ME, NOW!!"

Tsuki shrieked as she beat on Naruto with her fists. It had no affect, as Naruto's senses were blocked with the firewall over pure anger and hate. "NOW!" he demanded again.

Shugo started choking out his words...but it was quite clear... "...to create...an artificial...demon...child..."

* * *

The sound of footsteps was so faint...yet...the sound flooded the room. Naruto had beaten his way through the hordes of guards and broken through the cellar door, rammed and managed to open the metal doors, and didn't slip on the puddles as he darted headstrong to the follow of the blue light. 

"HINATA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, running into dead-ends of hallways and splits. "HINATA!!"

He turned a corner and ran to the lights, seeing a wooden door in his way. Angered, Naruto clutched his fist and punched through the door. He kicked it and pushed the remains of a wood out of his way, like a knife through butter.

Running through the broken door, Naruto scanned the room. There, a fluttering white dress in a thick glass tube, water rippling through a single body. It was a girl, her head up, eyes closed, tubes attached everywhere. She looked so...peaceful.

"Hin..." Naruto whispered, calmly walking closer, setting his hand on the tube. He looked up, as the water's reflection dancing in his beautiful blue eyes. "...Hinata..."

"Ah, aren't woman so beautiful when they sleep?" a voice echoed.

Naruto hesitated, taking one last look at Hinata, before looking at the caller. It was Reikan.

"And yet," Reikan breathed from a distance, his hands behind his back. "They remain beautiful, even if they don't ever wake up."

"You bastard." Naruto echoed, touching the glass with his hand once more. "Give me back Hinata!"

Reikan smirked a little. He's been called a lot of things, and it just bounced right off. "Hinata was never yours to begin with. You cannot take hold of a person anyways, because all humans are individuals." He glanced at the glass tube that Hinata was placed in. "Hinata had realized that, she was her own person. That she did not need anyone to control her...and yet, she fell right through my trap."

Naruto had enough. "Let her out of here, now!"

"I don't think that would do any good," Reikan sighed, acting as if he was devastated at her current condition. "All spirit, life, every ounce of soul and spirit has been drained. Literally, she's nothing but a puppet, now."

Naruto couldn't care what the hell came out of this guy's mouth. He took his fist and pounded the glass. He tried both fists. Reikan chuckling in the background, Naruto had tears clouding his eyes and he tried beating through the thick glass. Hinata couldn't die, she couldn't! After a few more hard tries, the glass chipped. And Naruto took his hands and made a small hole in the glass, spilling out the never ending water supply that causes a famine. He squeezed his hands in and literally tore through the glass, every inch on his hands were bleeding red blood. Taking advantage of the small hole he made, he broke more of glass, and pushed himself in the tube. Water attempting to force him out, he managed to rip the wires and tubes off Hinata's body. As the water pushed him out of the tube, Naruto held Hinata close.

"You, idiot!" Reikan hissed, punching a button in the wall, stopping the water flow of the tube. It worked by a trapdoor above in the ceiling, storing the rest of the water in the other tubes. "She's nearly dead, and yet you try to save her?!"

Naruto ignored the boy, as he released Hinata from the bear hug. He set her down on the ground gently, and set his bleeding hands on her chest, to check for a heartbeat. He tried remembering the steps Hinata did when she though TenTen was dead. Check for the heartbeat and breathing...check, check. "Hinata!" he called, feeling her wet and cold forehead. "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

A drop of water ran down her lips, as she tried her hardest to speak. "...Nn...Nn..."

Naruto held his breath. She couldn't die. She couldn't!

"Nn...Nn...Nah...toh..." she choked out what she could of his name, her eyes shut tight. "...sa...sa...ree..."

Saree? Oh, sorry! Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. The only part of his hand that wasn't so cut and bleeding. "No, I'm sorry. I'm blind. I'm an idiot..."

Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open. They were blank and sad, weak and faint... "...I...low...low...va...yoo..."

Naruto smiled. He wasn't afraid for the tears to roll down his face now. He was tough enough to cry. "I love you too, Hinata..." he said, smoothing her hair. "I love you so much..." He reached over, and blankly hovered over her, staring at her blank paper eyes. "Truly, I love—" Naruto couldn't finish. He wanted too, and he was going to, but something stopped his lips from moving...it was Hinata's lips, which stopped him from finishing. She had kissed him! Hinata kissed Naruto! And on the lips!!

So warm, so delicious, it was like they both grew wings and flew upward with their wings beating in the same melody and harmony as their hearts beating. It was like seeing colors that was never seen before in the world...or like walking on air, dancing upon the breeze and winds. It was magic and fireworks...and yet, so silent and wet with plenty of fresh water spilled everywhere.

"Aw, so cute," Reikan hissed, slamming his hand on a second button, opening a trap door about a few yards away from Hinata and Naruto, pushing up a glass tube, in the shape of an oval, and filled with shallow water. There, a single gem, crystal to be exact, filled with the spirit and life of the past ones who wore the necklace, laid in the middle of the pool of water. "Too bad though."

Naruto opened his eyes, and slowly broke away from the kiss. Because before he knew it, Hinata was crying. Her body...it was turning paler. This was it. Hinata was dying. "Hinata!" he yelled.

She breathed out and smiled a warm smile, placing her hand on the side of his cheek. "I love you..." she said much clearer than ever before. "I love you so much... I want to shout it out to everyone, from every mountain to mountain from ocean to ocean... I want to be with you, forever and ever and ever..." she closed her eyes, letting small drops of tears fall loose from her eyelashes. "...and ever...and ever...and ever..." Her body turned cold, and the hand she had brushing against his face dropped on her chest. Her head rolled a small to the left, and yet, the warm smile remained on her face.

It was sad. The "Hinata" that came to warn her about all this, couldn't help. Because Hinata couldn't help herself, by herself. And no one could help her. This was destiny. She was to die...to die with nineteen years of life, nineteen years for friendships, nineteen years for love, and yet, only three minutes of true happiness.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He swallowed hard as he whispered her name, touching her cheek. She was dead. Hinata was dead.

"Finally," Reikan yelled, impatient. "I was thinking that this horror scene would never end."

Naruto wiped his head around, tears plopping on the ground. He tightly squeezed his kneecap with the cut hands, and struggled to keep his cool. "...bastard..."

"I've been called that a lot today," Reikan sneered, walking over to the shallow pool. He dipped his finger in the water and took it out, wiping his finger against his shirt. "And for now on, I will be called the demon keeper. For I am—"

"—DEAD!" Naruto said, charging at Reikan with a full blast Rasengan. He had enough! This guy's blood would be everywhere soon enough. Because this was it! The end for Reikan! "Say hello to hell for me!" Naruto yelled, running to the evil man, his fist out, the spinning sphere spinning quickly.

The Rasengan pushed in Reikan's stomach, throwing him against the wall, and actually breaking through the murky gray bricks that the weak wall was made of. Naruto couldn't see, for the dust and darkness filled the broken ruins of some other basement room. It didn't matter if Naruto could see or not, because all he needed to do is push the Rasengan further in Reikan's chest. And that would be the end of him.

And thus, two lives were taken that night...Hinata's and Reikan's...as simple as that. Not so much blood, no real gore, just death by broken bones, poking through delicate lungs...an embarrassing death to say the least. Reikan's lungs had popped and filled with blood, killing him and nearly burying his corpse in the crumbled bricks.

The crystal that sat in the middle of the pool began to set off an enchanting glow. A glow of green, blue, and yellow blasted through the room, as Naruto made his way back to Hinata. He was covered in scratches and dust and bruises, only because of the wall collapsing as he had pushed Reikan through.

There, the crystal he witnessed, was growing grew bigger. It was about the size of a loaf of bread as it's light faded...as it floated to the top of the shallow water.

The room was silent as Naruto watched as the crystal started shattering. And a single sound colored the room...cries. Not sobbing...but the cries of a child.

Naruto hesitated, but slowly walked over, as the crystal's gem shell fell to the bottom of the pool. He touched the heart of the crystal, and felt something warm...soft...it was skin.

And there it was.

The artificial demon child.

And it was a girl.

* * *

**FOUR AND A HALF YEARS LATER.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" a girl cried, her black hair pulled into two separate pigtails at the sides of her head, and yellow silk bows holding the thin hair together. The small girl wore a pink kimono with a yellow ribbon tying at the stomach, and her blue eyes and large black pupils were full of innocence. "Daddy! Wait for mee!" 

Naruto stood, age twenty three, wearing a faded green yukata. He smiled a bit as the little girl shoved her hands through his, and panted. "Sorry," he said, chuckling a bit. "I guess I was spacing out."

"Look Daddy!" the small girl giggling, waving a handful of flowers with their roots still stuck with dirt. "I got some flowers, too!"

"Ah, I see." Naruto laughed, pushing pink roses at the girl's nose, making her giggle at the tickling feeling of petals against skin. "Did you pick them out for 'Mommy'?"

The little girl bobbed her head up and down, her thin black hair shaking with her. "Yup! I hope Mommy likes my flowers!" The little girl smiled and started pulling Naruto's hand up the hill. She kept shouting, "C'mon! C'mon!" as she pulled him up hill and Naruto responded with "Ok! Ok!" every time.

As they made their way up the hill, a single apple tree stood. In it's shade, a tombstone sat. The name "Hyuuga Hinata" was carved in it. If you read closely, the following print said: "Hyuuga Hinata, R.I.P.. The most beautiful, graceful, and angelic being, to have lived on earth. Died at age nineteen, she has saved us all from a replica of the nine demons. Never married. She remained a virgin for her entire life, making her pure as she left earth to live in heaven. Loved by many, hated by none. May she rest in peace..." And if you look behind the tomb stone, you could see another carving, in hard handwriting. A heart carved in the stone, the letter "N" was carved first, then a "+ H". In the bottom of the heart shape, "TF". Meaning, "Naruto and Hinata, together forever."

Just like she wanted.

The small girl fell to her knees, and crawled to the grave stone. She sat on her knees and bowed politely; setting the flowers she ripped out of the ground before, on the stone. She placed her hands together, and closed her eyes, praying. A brief moment of silence as the wind blew and the tree's leaves shook, the little girl opened her eyes and stood up, and smiled. She signaled Naruto with her eyes that it was his turn.

Naruto got the message and sat down on the ground, too. He sat on his knees and bowed his head; his hands clasped the pink roses. He set the flowers next to the little girl's and got up. He set his hands on the little girl's shoulders, and smiled ear to ear. "All done," he said.

"Daddy," the little girl asked, looking at the grave. "Was she pretty?"

"Very. She was beautiful."

"How could she have white eyes? Was she blind?"

"No. She was part of the Hyuuga clan—they have special eyes."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes. I loved her very much, and yet, I could only tell her this before she passed away...I'm so stupid."

"Yes," the girl grinned, laughing. "Yes you are!"

Naruto chuckled, tugging the child's ear. "I'm smarter than you, little girl."

"So is that why you kept me?"

"Huh?"

The girl's eyes filled with sorrow. She looked at the grave. "...is she why you take care of me..?"

"No," Naruto sighed. "I took you in because I loved you, too."

"Because we share the same name and look alike?" The little girl blushed a slight petal pink color. "...I mean, besides the eyes."

"Not exactly," Naruto said, kissing the girl on her head. "And you know what? I think if Hinata wasn't a Hyuuga, I bet she'd have pretty blue eyes like you have."

The little girl blushed again, looking endearingly at the grave. "...Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"On her grave it says, '_angelic being, to have lived on earth_'..."

"And..?"

"Was she an angel?"

"The only missing was wings and a halo."

"...so...what am...I?"

"Why do you ask?"

"...because you say I remind you of her..."

"That's true."

"...but I'm...a fake demon..."

"You are not a demon. The process to make you into a 'weapon' failed. You're as normal as any girl on the planet." Naruto held her against his body. "Except you're prettier and cuter, and the most precious gem across every land, sky, and sea."

"...Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you miss her?"

"No. Not one bit."

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't left."

"But she's dead..."

"But she left you. The most important thing in my life. She has her spirit and love and everything in you, and yet, you're your own person."

"...Daddy?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Why did you name me Hinata?"

"Why not?"

The girl named Hinata giggled. "Yeah..." she giggled, tugging her father's—Naruto's—yukata. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Hinata."

"Which one?" the little girl teased.

"Both, silly!" Naruto sighed, laughing.

The little girl called 'Hinata', closed her eyes and grinned ear to ear. She giggled and tugged her father's yukata again.

"Hinata!" a woman's voice called. "Hinata! You'll miss the Chuunin Exam Openings!"

The little girl's blue eyes perked up as her entire lit up. She looked at Naruto—who gave her a nod—as she let go of his yukata and ran away.

Up the hill came a woman with lush pink hair, in a dark red kimono. Haruno Sakura, at your service. She sighed, and watched Hinata run down the hill, chasing her friends who waited patiently for her. Then Sakura looked back at Naruto with a warm smile. "Visiting Hinata, again?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said, looking at the grave and the flowers he and his 'daughter' set down. "...almost everyday."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "You miss her, a lot."

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Sakura rolled her cool, jade eyes. "For...you know."

Naruto laughed. "That was a long time ago."

"But TenTen told me that's what made Hinata mad..." Sakura said her voice soft. "...I acted like a—"

"We all act like 'jerks' once in a while, Sakura," Naruto said, covering up the "s" word Sakura was about to use, for the sake of the children's hearing distance.

Sakura smiled at that. "I guess I have no chance, hmm?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura..."

"I know, I know!" Sakura laughed. "You love everyone, and you love me and Hinata evenly...and blah...blah...blah!" She wiggled her finger a little bit, her tongue sticking out. "We all know this speech."

Naruto shrugged, happy with the old, silly Sakura again. Ever since Sasuke had finally gotten his revenge against Itachi, and is simply drifting around, avoiding the Leaf and what remains of the Sound, Sakura had been quiet and just hiding in her house for a while. The big Chuunin Exam festival finally brought her out. And back to her old self again.

"Hey, I'll see you later, alright?" Sakura said, turning away on her kimono sandals. "I better go help Shizune-san with yanking Master Tsunade-samma away from the 'Wheel of Fortune'."

"Heh. Ok, see you." Naruto said, watching Sakura leave the graveyard, and then smiling warmly.

"_She's so pretty now..."_ a voice said, echoing in Naruto's mind. But it wasn't his voice or thoughts stating it. _"I don't understand why you won't even get near her..."_

"Because she's more of a friend than a girlfriend," Naruto sighed.

"_You're a single virgin, with a daughter and still a Chuunin! I thought you were to marry Sakura and become Hokage!"_ the voice cried. _"Is it all my fault?"_

"Never," Naruto huffed. "Never say that."

"_I'm sorry..."_ the voice said. _"But you should move on. Forget her, forget me."_

"How can I?" Naruto said, plucking a petal off one of the pink roses on Hinata's grave. "She hasn't left me yet, now has she, Hinata?"

He blew the petal away, as the breeze made it dance. And there, Naruto could see her. Dressed in a beautiful white dress, her raven black hair long and flowing, and her paper eyes sparkling. Naruto smiled, walking forward, and to the faded image of Hinata.

"_No, she hasn't."_ Hinata said, smiling. _"Because she is forever in your heart, and even you can't touch..."_ the image of Hinata lifted her hand, as it phased through Naruto's shoulder. _"...you can remember Hinata...and that she loves you."_

"Well, Hinata," Naruto said, walking ahead and downhill. "I couldn't forget you... or anyone if I tried. And I couldn't ever forget how much I loved you."

* * *

**Thank you. I love you guys for reading.**

_SASUKE KILLED ITACHI_...did not really happen in the manga. I hope it does, though.


End file.
